Smaller
by Skippylove
Summary: Children. They just had to get themselves turned into children? Why'd the Jutsu have to be Nenrei no Jutsu? Sasuke and Naruto get themselves put under a Jutsu that turns them into babies, and who has to take care of them? Of course her, how long too? –months, right… maybe it'll be fun! Maybe…
1. Chapter 1

**Story:** Smaller

 **Author:** Skippylove

 **Summary:** Children. They just had to get themselves turned into children? Why'd the Jutsu have to be Nenrei no Jutsu? Sasuke and Naruto get themselves put under a Jutsu that turns them into babies, and who has to take care of them? Of course her, how long too? –months, right… maybe it'll be fun! Maybe…

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto

 **Time:** Post canon (after ch 667, so the last movie and such hasn't happened)

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Taking a Bullet for a Friend**

 **AN:** Please read the first chapter at least and tell me what you think! Enjoy this chapter! Reviews are bae!

* * *

The only sound that could be heard was the drip of water on the floor of the hideout and the whistling of the breeze through the long corridor. They were currently in a long hallway that never seemed to end. There was no light and they were relying on one man to guide them through the endless darkness that was their surroundings. They moved slowly moving backed against the other. him and his teammate were moving backward watching their guide's back with Kunai held out in front of them, well he assumed she was doing the same since he couldn't see her.

"Stop," Their guide whispered in his smooth voice so quietly he almost didn't hear it. They did as he ordered putting all their trust into him as they blinked blankly trying to see what brought them to a halt. "Did you hear that?" He whispered ever so quietly, it sucked that they couldn't use hand signs so they just had to verbally communicate which was a disadvantage in enemy territory.

"No," He and his teammate responded using as little words as possible.

"Let's move slower," Their guide told them starting again at a snail's pace.

"Teme, if we were moving any slower we wouldn't be moving," He hissed not able to help himself.

"Shut up, dobe," The now angry sounding Uchiha hissed back. He didn't respond knowing he should just follow the captain's orders anyway, but Sasuke was so easy to piss off it entertained him. He swallowed his retort when he heard the smallest noise, a shuffle, just a small ruffle of clothes maybe? He wasn't sure, but they all tensed up. He could feel the Uchiha freeze and knew he was using his activated Sharingan that was there only guide to find a possible hidden enemy.

Naruto held his kunai closer to him when the Uchiha tapped him on the side as unnoticeably as possible. He was signaling there was an enemy. Where the enemy _was_ , only the Uchiha could tell.

Suddenly there was a light as a Jutsu was in motion, it was like a sudden flame in the never ending darkness. Sadly that flame was on the wall closest to Naruto and looked to be heading straight for him. Naruto let out a small yelp to signal they were found even though he knew the others had probably noticed the light.

"Naruto!" He heard both his teammates yell as the flame like Jutsu game right at him. He closed his eyes knowing he didn't have time to block it and just prayed it wasn't too bad.

 _Thud._ "Ahh!" He heard someone fall then let out a pained scream. He held his arms in front of his closed eyes.

"Sasuke!" Sakura gasped before the noises of battle were heard and someone punched Naruto's raised arms. The Jutsu hadn't hit him, why not? He pushed back now back in pitch blackness only relying on the noise of his enemy to find his location. He felt a blade graze his leg as the enemy engaged the fight. His enemy landed a punch in his gut causing him to keel over in pain before jumping back to try to protect himself only to hit a wall.

He got fed up.

Suddenly the hall exploded with light as he let Kyubi's chakra out and he was surrounded by a glowing yellow light. He took his enemy by surprise and quickly took the opportunity and launched at the man. He didn't realize how much force he used but soon learned when he hit the guy in the gut with a balled up chakra infused fist and sent the pore guy flying to the wall and intern giving the wall a good beating as it split with cracks from the force of the blow. His enemy crumpled to the ground, if dead or not he didn't have time to figure out when he heard Sakura's battle cry.

"Cha!" He turned in time to see Sakura finishing off her enemy by running a fit to his chest. The floor cracked and broke up under the force. The entire hall and probably hideout shook from the force and power of her punch. He pouted a little that his punch looked pretty weak to her monstrous power.

They stood for a few seconds looking around for more enemy, but none came forth. Naruto's chakra cooled down a little dimming the light around them. He glanced around a frown started to form on his face, "Hey, where's Sasuke?" He asked not too worried and expected the Uchiha to appear out of nowhere with an enemy's body over his shoulder or something heroic like that.

"He jumped in front of that Jutsu thrown at you… did we move away from the area?" Sakura thought out loud looking around. Naruto did the same and noticed both of them had strayed a little from the original battle area, or at least far enough that the light Naruto was giving off wasn't showing them an injured Sasuke or something.

"Sasuke!?" Naruto yelled down the hall in one direction and the Uchiha's name bounced off the walls and echoed down the endless hall.

They both froze and quickly readied a weapon when they heard a cry. Sakura gave him a glance when they both realized it wasn't a normal cry, it was whiny and high pitch. The cry was not something an enemy or Sasuke would make. It sounded close and Sakura wordlessly gestured –not that it would matter since his light could be seen from a mile away in the dark hall- that they would go down the hall in her direction, were the cry sounded like it was coming from. They soundlessly moved; Sakura stayed close to him for the light he was emitting.

They froze when the farther reaches of his light tickled something out of the ordinary. They first spotted some clothes on the ground, weird… Naruto took another hesitant step forward and he heard Sakura stop breathing. Before them lay a small form, it reached out to them with big puffy obsidian eyes, its black hair being gently brushed by the small breeze whistling down the hall. Naruto squinted at the thing, what was it? As if a light bulb appeared above his head he realized it was a baby, this only raised another question, why was a baby here? Sakura seemed to be stunned, for a different reason than just a baby in a ninja hideout.

"Sakura-chan, why is there a baby in a sound village hideout?" Naruto leaned over and whispered still confused.

Sakura shot him a look before she whacked him on the back of his head, "You're such an idiot!" She hissed before shaking her head and turning back to the crying baby who was still looking at them with its hands held out.

Naruto frowned and stared at the baby, was he missing something? He took a few steps closer, they both kept a comfortable distance. The brighter light urged a small gasp from him, the clothes that were draped over the small child were none other than Sasuke's!?

"Did that baby attack Sasuke?" Naruto asked pointing an accusing finger at the child in tears.

"You're such an idiot!" Sakura told him punching him in the ribs. He faltered and grabbed his side looking at Sakura with a pained look. She shook her head a little before looking at the crying child. "Both of you are idiot's," She mumbled before approaching the baby. Why was she talking as if Sasuke was here? I mean who else would be called an 'idiot'? "Hey, how are you doing?" Sakura asked and kneeled down next to the baby and started to reach out to the child.

"Wait! He could be dangerous! We still don't know what he did with Sasuke!" Naruto warned.

"Shut up you idiot!" Sakura hissed giving him a scary death glare. Naruto backed down and looked down apologetically. "I'm sorry, come here small one," Sakura turned back to the baby and put on a gentle voice reaching out for the child again who opened and closed his small hands at her willing to be picked up. Naruto bit his tongue trying not to say anything just in case Sakura killed him for speaking again. Sakura grabbed the baby by his small sides and lifted him out of the large clothes picking him up and holding the child to herself. "You idiot, you had to take a bullet for Naruto huh?" Sakura whispered now proceeding to grab the clothes and used Sasuke shirt to wrap around the baby like a diaper.

Sakura stood up and turned to him, "we have to leave, we can't completely the mission in these circumstances," She informed him before she started walking away and Naruto had to follow so she wasn't drowned in darkness. He looked at the small boy as he snuggled into Sakura's shoulder and had stopped crying but stared at Naruto quietly. If Naruto wasn't sure that was a baby he would have thought he was getting a death glare.

"What circumstances? And why are we taking the baby with us?" Naruto asked walking a little faster to walk next to Sakura and get out of the child's glare.

Sakura's face twitched a little in a mix of anger, annoyance and disbelief. "I knew you were an idiot, but I thought by now you would be able to put two and two together without getting five…" She muttered not even looking at him.

Her statement confused him further, what do numbers have to do with this? "Two plus two is four, though…" He stated more to himself trying to understand her words.

"Never mind. I'll just break down what I've deducted," She whispered having become so annoyed she gave up and was calm. "So that Jutsu was aimed for you and I know you didn't see it but Sasuke used his speed to jump in front of you, I don't know why," The baby randomly started babbling and bouncing a little, Sakura adjusted him and he stopped, "So I can only guess that that Jutsu was some sort of age reversal Jutsu…? I can't completely tell because I don't want to use my medical Jutsu till were out of this place," Sakura finished and started walking a little faster seeming to remind herself with her words.

Naruto gave her a confused look before taking a large breath and nodding having finally decoded her words, "So Sasuke's the baby!" He said happily sounding like he had just solved the cure for some deadly disease. "Wait! Sasuke's the baby?" His words started to sink in.

"It would make sense. One, the child was in his discarded clothes –and I don't think Sasuke just take them off to run around naked. Two, look at the baby, he sort of looks like Sasuke," Sakura pointed out turned her head to the very small child and bounced him a little to get his attention. The baby turned to her then followed her eyes to Naruto. Naruto quickly scanned the baby and saw he had the same eye color, hair color, hell he even looked upset. None the less he had to agree the child did quite look like there Uchiha friend, and he was really fricken cute with his big eyes and chubby cheeks.

"Bah, bah!" baby Sasuke babbled in a very baby way and turned to Sakura smacking her shoulder with his small hands.

"What? What?" Sakura asked in a high pitch way rubbing her nose against the babies. The child continued to babble and took a fist full of her shirt clinging to her. She bounced him a little as they walked and the baby stopped babbling looking back at Naruto and smacking her shoulder.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Naruto asked still watching the baby.

"No, it's not like he has much muscle build-up, from just looking I would give him an estimate of six or seven months old," Sakura explained glancing down at the boy who was still staring at the Jinchūriki smacking the woman's shoulder. Baby Sasuke started making whimpering noises and a whine escaped his mouth and Sakura quickly shushed the child before he cried out again.

"His hair even does that style thing he always has it in…" Naruto pointed out seeing the back of the baby's head.

"Interesting, it must be natural," Sakura shrugged a little glancing down at the baby.

"That's no fair, I couldn't get my hair to do that even if I wanted to and yet his just naturally falls that way…" Naruto muttered giving the baby a slightly annoyed look. The child picked up his head and now facing the Jinchūriki, the little bastard giggled! He giggled at Naruto's displeasure! Naruto just glared at the child who was happily giggling, which was also adorable, god dammit! That child is too fricken cute to be mad at!

"What's so funny Sasuke?" Sakura asked bouncing the boy a little who turned back to her and laid his head down curling closer having stopped giggling.

Naruto sighed and took his eyes off the baby focusing on keeping the chakra steady so they could see. It flickered like a flame casting Sakura's shadow against the wall next to her as they quickly strode down the halls keeping a watchful eye out for enemies.

Suddenly the child started crying quietly and fussing a little, "What is it Sasuke?" Sakura asked in that high pitch voice. The child only responded by gripping her clothes tighter and wiggling a little. She put her hand on the boys back and felt small goose bumps and cold skin, "Are you just chilly?" She asked and started unzipping her Chunin Jacket. Naruto watched with a raised eyebrow as she placed the child inside her jacket and zipped it up again so the baby's head was poking out. After a minute, the baby's cry calmed and he left them with sad sniffing as he gripped the woman's inner shirt. Sakura put a supporting hand on the lower bump that was the child's rear, this succeeded in stopping the baby's wiggling and brought quietness back.

"I bet that's what he wanted since he's been trying to get that close for months," Naruto joked and that only earned him a punch in the face and a giggling baby. He grabbed his now bruising cheek and pouted at Sakura, "I was just joking…" He muttered rubbing his cheek.

"Bah!" Baby Sasuke exclaimed loudly and wiggled a little with a giggle.

"See, he agrees!" Naruto pointed out. The baby stopped wiggling and stared at him quietly along with Sakura's glare and he turned back forward and frowned. "Even now you guys gang up on me," He pouted quietly as they walked.

* * *

They made it out of that dreaded place and quickly jumped to the trees and put a good distance between them and the hideout. They were sitting on a large branch in a tree that was part of the large forest that is most of The Land of Fire's land.

Sakura took a seat and leaned against the trunk while Naruto sat a little farther out on the branch. She looked down to see the child had fallen asleep curled up against her. She smiled a little and started unzipping the jacket without waking the child if that was possible. She failed and the child jumped to consciousness when she put her hands on him to pull him off her. The boy clutched her and kept an iron grip having gotten his fingers in the very under layer of her clothes that was the net like shirt. She wondered how he had pulled it out from under her other layer. "Sasuke you need to let go, I have to do an exam," Sakura muttered untangling one of the boy's fists then moving on to the other to only have the boy grip her again with his free hand. "Sasuke if you don't let go I'm to have to use force," She muttered as she finished untangling his other hand then held it as the boy struggled to stay close to her. She succeeded in getting free from the child and placed him in her crisscross lap. He wiggled with a grumpy face. "Just stay still," she muttered with a smile.

"He's sort of needy, not much different than before," Naruto teased. He got a dangerous glare from Sakura and the baby continued to look at Sakura. The baby gave up and became still looking teary.

"Well at least you got him to calm down," Sakura said grabbing the small child and laid him down sideways in her lap. Sasuke looked around at his surroundings while she started pushing chakra to her hands. The baby jumped and little when she started hovering her hands over him, it had a tickle to it. The baby smiled then started giggling as she did her exam and she ended up laughing at the baby's happy giggles and small shrieks of joy. "Sasuke I can't properly focus while you're being so damn cute…" She told him and trailed off in a laugh as the boy shrieked happily again and squirmed with a smile. "Who knew Uchiha Sasuke was ticklish," She said still laughing at the boy as she ran her hands over his abdomen. She found his chakra system, "Naruto, by the way, this is definitely Sasuke, they have the same chakra," Sakura told the blond but kept her eyes on the wiggling boy trying not to laugh while speaking.

"Not sure if that's a bad or good thing…" Naruto said staring at the boy with a smile.

"I'm not sure, I can't tell if the Jutsu's harmful or not. It seems he his physically okay, but mentally… I'm not sure…" Sakura said trailing off a little as she ended the exam with a slight frown and the boy stopped giggling when the tickling ended. "How are you doing Sasuke?" She asked smiling down at the boy. Baby Sasuke looked up at her and opened and closed his fists in her direction babbling randomly.

"He can't talk…" Naruto pointed out.

"It was a rhetorical question, Naruto," Sakura told him with a sigh and picked up the boy gently placing him back against her chest and zipping up the jacket. "I think we should call the mission off and head back to the village, we can't fight with a baby," Sakura instructed now by default becoming team captain.

"I can take down that whole hide out signal handed, though!" Naruto argued stubbornly.

"I'm sure you can, but we were instructed to find something one and bring them back _alive_ ," Sakura said giving the blond a challenging look. He frowned at her and sighed before standing up and awaiting further order. "Let's head back, I'm not sure how long Sasuke will be able to hold out without baby food or proper supplies," Sakura said getting up and putting a supportive hand on the lump under her jacket. Sasuke looked up at her and clutched her shirt giving her big eyes that seemed scared. "You'll be okay," Sakura assured him with a smiled and bounced a little. The boy continued to look at her then laid his head down to prepare for the long journey.

* * *

"Shit!" The ninja hissed trying to move. He timidly put a hand to his ribs and held back a pained yelp as he felt around and decided a few ribs must be broken, he wasn't surprised since that Jinchūriki had thrown him at a wall! "Hey?" He called looking at his 'teammates' body. Crap, it seemed he was dead. He sighed and painfully climbed off the floor and began slowly making his way down the hallway.

What was he going to tell Junzo? His Jutsu had instead hit the Uchiha rather than the Jinchūriki, damn the Uchiha's speed. He hadn't even gotten the Uchiha, maybe if he had brought the child back he could have avoided his possible punishment. That Uchiha was the last after all, and his Sharingan were the very last as well. Damn him passing out! Maybe if he had stayed conscious he could have nabbed the baby.

He found the hidden door and reluctantly pushed it open. With the sound of stone against stone it slid open and he was met with light. He blinked a few times as the door closed behind him and his eyes focused.

"You are empty handed," A deep voice echoed around him.

"I'm sorry," he got on his knees and bowed apologetically and kept the position.

"Care to explain why?" The voice asked.

"There was the Uchiha on his team and he jumped in front of the Jutsu at the last minute. I couldn't stop him and the Jutsu take too long to prepare…."

"Excuses," The deep voice stated with venom in his word. "All excuses. I gave you a simple task and you failed, you could have at the very least brought the Uchiha!" The voice spat.

The ninja stiffened up, "I'm sorry, I was rendered unconscious," He said preparing for his punishment.

"What a shame," The voice muttered not sounding at all sincere. A haunting silence well between them and the ninja started worrying he was already dead. "I'll let you live if you accomplish a mission for me," The man said. The ninja quickly glanced at the man surprised but quickly avoided his eyes and looked back down almost forgetting his respect rule of rarely looking at him.

"What mission?" The ninja asked seeing as the man was waiting for the question.

"Bring me Uchiha Sasuke, and if not get me the jinchuriki. If you return with both you will be handsomely rewarded. Now get fixed up and leave immediately! Don't return empty handed!" The man ordered bringing the discussion to an end.

"Of course Junzo-sama!" The ninja bowed further in thankfulness touching his forehead to the floor. He pushed off and left with a smirk, he would get at least one.

* * *

 **AN:** Tell me your thoughts and ideas! I want suggestions on where to go, I have a vague plot, but I want to see where I can take this! I hope you enjoyed! reviews are bae!


	2. Chapter 2

**An:** got ideas? Tell me! I want to know what you peeps want from my stories so don't be afraid to suggest things! Also, i uploaded this chapter so quickly for a reason, check bellow to see why.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Nenrei no Jutsu**

* * *

"Can you shut him up!? Please!" Naruto complained leaves rushing by as they jumped from tree to tree.

Sakura sigh was barely heard over Sasuke's cry as the baby struggled underneath her jacket. "I'm not sure, he can't tell me what's wrong so it's hard to know what he needs," She pointed out petting the squirming boys head. "Calm down Sasuke," she whispered concerned as the baby continued to cry and wiggle. "I think we should stop for the night," She said turning to Naruto and stopping when she reached the next branch. He stopped and looked up through the leaves at the pink sky the sun slowly descending behind the hills.

"If you can shut him up them sure," Naruto agreed and started jumping again followed by Sakura as they looked for somewhere to set up. They soon found a small clearing and jumped down.

"Naruto will you please set up camp?" Sakura ordered rather than asked. Naruto gave her a shrug and started unpacking his backpack.

Sakura unzipped her jacket and pulled the squirming child away from her. The baby's face was red from tears as they continued to stream down his cheek. He reached out to Sakura signaling he still wanted to be held. She smiled weakly at him, even when he cried he was still adorable. She set the crying baby Sasuke on her lap and took off her jacket as Naruto started building a small fire. She pulled off her backpack and dug through it for something to satisfy the baby, was he bored? Maybe tired? Possibly hungry? She found a bandage used for holding gauze to wounds and pulled it out placing it on the crying baby's lap. Sasuke opened his eyes a little and looked down at the object then opened them fully and picked up the object still crying but not as loudly. He pulled at it and it came undone, he pulled on the stretchy fabric and his crying ceased as he put his mouth on some of it and his drool started seeping into the fabric. Sakura smiled as he was distracted and looked up at Naruto who had finished gathering wood and was now attempting to start the fire with a lighter since their fire element user was out of commission.

Both of them sighed when Sasuke threw down the bandages and started crying and slapping Sakura's leg. "Was that not enough?" Sakura asked rolling her eyes and grabbing the bandages rolling them up again and placing them back in her bag. "We'll try food next," She mumbled more to herself. She grabbed a granola bar and started crushing it in her fist.

"What are you doing that for?" Naruto asked looking at her crumpled up granola bar taking a seat across the small fire.

"Babies can't eat full bars, I need to make it smaller so he can properly eat it," Sakura explained finishing crushing it.

"You sound like you know what you're doing," Naruto observed as she ripped off the top and saw she had successfully separated all the small nuts and grains.

"I sometimes take care of newborns or sick babies when I'm working at the hospital" She explained grabbing a small chunk and held it in front of baby Sasuke who intern stopped crying with a sniff. He opened his mouth and closed it again bouncing a little at the sight of food. She smiled and fed the small boy the chunk. He closed his mouth and started chewing it also got some drool on Sakura's fingers. She wiped it off on her shirt and reached for another chunk when he started babbling happily and reaching out. The baby was still unable to use his fingers properly so she had to feed him the nuts and grains.

"Can… Can I feed him some?" Naruto asked awkwardly having been watching the two.

"Sure," Sakura smiled at the hesitant blond. He scooted over to her side reaching in the bag and grabbing a nut which he held out close to the baby. Sasuke grabbed his hand pulling his head closer and putting his mouth around the man's fingers. Naruto chuckled as the baby pulled back leaving a line of drool hanging from his fingers to the child's mouth. Baby Sasuke wiggled happily and reached out asking for more. They took turns feeding the hungry child and soon finished off the crumpled bar.

"Bah, bah!" Baby Sasuke exclaimed happily as he slapped Sakura's leg in joy.

"Man, he's really cute," Naruto commented seeming transfixed by the happy baby, "I always imagined he would be just as grumpy as a baby as he is now. It's really weird," He spoke, but it sounded more to himself.

"He's adorable," Sakura agreed as the baby turned to her and wiggled happily with a big smile on his face probably from all the attention he was getting. "You're adorable Sasuke!" She told the baby picking him up and putting her lips on his side making a farting noise which made him shriek happily and wiggle. She placed the boy back on her lap and he fell over onto her legs and wiggled a little more with a smile before stopping and opening his mouth, it was like he froze. Then all the sudden there was a tiny sneeze from the boy that shook his whole body. He blinked a little and smiled when they both started laughing in amusement at the boy.

"So cute!" Naruto exclaimed in a high pitch way like Sakura reaching a hand down and tickling the boy who giggled happily. The blond stopped after a few seconds to yawn and rub his eyes. "Do you need anything before I go to bed?" Naruto asked Sakura sleepily.

"No, I think we're okay. We're far enough away to be safe, no one followed us. So get some sleep, we have to finish the journey tomorrow," Sakura said smiling at Naruto to show she was finished speaking.

"Okay, do you agree captain Sasuke?" Naruto joked looking down at the baby who wiggled happily at his blond friends smile. "Well it seems we have a plan," Naruto announced and Sakura couldn't help giggling at the exchange. He stood up and unrolled his sleeping bag across from them and climbed into it. "Good night Sakura-chan, night Sasuke- _chan_ " Naruto teased the unaware baby. His back turned to the fire and they fell into silence except for the pop of the fire.

Sakura smiled at him before she started digging through her and Sasuke's bags she had been caring. She decided gauze and bandages would have to work for now. She set the baby in front of her and started removing his shirt she had used as a diaper and found luckily it was clean. She stuffed Sasuke's full grown shirt back in his bag and placed the gauze around baby Sasuke's bum and up to his lower abdomen then wrapped it in bandages making a rather good makeshift diaper since she didn't have any on hand.

Sasuke grabbed the side of the bandages and pulled on them interested in what he was wearing. She watched him with a thoughtful look then reached in Sasuke's bag grabbing his forehead protector. She grabbed the baby and turned him so he was facing away from her. She placed the protector along the rim of the bandage diaper and tied it in the back. Baby Sasuke was picked up again and turned to her. His face lifted from a frown that had formed from not being able to see his caretaker. She tried to hold back a laugh when she whispered, "my little ninja."

"What?" Naruto asked having heard the commotion and rolled over.

"Look," She said picking up the baby and turning him to the sleepy Naruto.

Naruto gave the baby a squinty sleepy look then broke out into a wide smile, "Sasuke's not going to be happy with you playing with him," Naruto said laying back down and pulling the cover higher up.

"Meh, I don't think he'll mind," Sakura said shrugging and setting the baby on her lap again.

Naruto then whispered something and Sakura almost didn't catch it over the pop of the fire, "All he wanted was your attention anyway…"

Sakura blinked, what was that supposed to mean? Naruto had been making not very subtle suggestions that Sasuke had some sort of affection for her, but most of them were sexual jokes… She didn't take them seriously but since the two were best friends it was possible Sasuke told Naruto he had feelings for her or something? –No, that's stupid. We're talking about Uchiha Sasuke here, he's as affectionate as a pile of dirt.

"Bah!" Sakura looked down and saw the baby was smiling at her and slapping her leg happily.

"Is that all you can say?" Sakura asked jokingly. Smiling at the baby she placed him down in the grass in front of her. She pulled her sleeping bag out of her pack. The bag was laid out and she took off her shoes then slipped in. She reached out to the small baby and grabbed him pulling him under the cover with her and wrapped her arms around him. "Sleepytime Sasuke," She mumbled closing her eyes and soon felt the baby stop wiggling then his chest rising and falling slowly as he fell asleep. She smiled and let herself doze off.

* * *

Sakura woke with a jolt when she heard a twig snap, she stayed still not wanting to alert a possible enemy. She wrapped her arm protectively tighter around a sleeping baby Sasuke and used her other hand to grip the Kunai under her sleeping bag. The silence dragged on and she slowly opened her eyes to see the moon was starting to fade as the unseen sun's light started to tickle the sky, it was very early in the morning. The fire had died and Sakura could make out Naruto's sleeping form's chest rising and falling.

She tensed up when the bushes were brushed as something moved through them. She pinpointed the sound in the trees between her head and Naruto's feet. Once she decided were her possible enemy was she quick as possible through her kunai at the location and wiped her head to see if she hit anything. There was a rustle then someone burst out of the bushes realizing they had been found. The man was performing a long quick combination of hand signs and looked like he had been doing them before he left the bushes.

"Naruto!" She cried trying to wake him as the enemy quickly finished the hand signs.

"Nenrei no Jutsu!" The man cried and aimed himself at the sitting up Naruto. Due to having just been woken he didn't have time to react as the Jutsu hit him square in the chest and he fell to the ground. Sakura let go of baby Sasuke and jumped out of the sleeping bag. She jumped at the man with a ready fist pack full of chakra. The man jumped back into the trees and Sakura missed the man but used her momentum to aim for the ground. Her fist made contact with it and the earth beneath her shook as it shuddered then cracked. Luckily she hadn't put as much power as normal –since she didn't want to pulverize the man- and the earth only cracked and the camp was left relatively unharmed with her two useless teammates there.

"Come back here!" Sakura yelled jumped after the man who had retreated to a tree. He jumped up and landed in the clearing. She pushed off the branch and threw a kunai midair at him, he didn't have time do dodge and was hit on the shoulder. He growled and pulled out the kunai as Sakura landed next to him throwing punches. He dodged most of them but ended up having to block some -which didn't end well for him and she swore she heard satisfying cracking of bones every time he blocked. Once she had beat him around a little he jumped back shaking a little and performed some quick hand signs before a gust of wind blew over all them and the man disappeared in a swarm of leaves.

Sakura let out a frustrated huff once she couldn't sense the man around anymore. Her surroundings became aware to her once she was out of battle mode and crying could be heard. Sakura turned around and looked to both of the sleeping bags deciding to grab Sasuke first just in case the man came back. She rushed over and picked up the now crying baby and leapt over to Naruto's sleeping bag. "Naruto?" She asked and reached out removing his sleeping back cover.

"Are you serious?" She sigh and sat down with a huff. She was met with more crying from the pile of Naruto's clothes. She closed her eyes for a second then sighed reopening her eyes. Sasuke was still crying and clinging to her protectively as she moved the boy to her lap and petted his soft baby hair a little to calm him. When his cries died to sniffs she looked back at the pile of orange and black clothes. The clothes were removed to reveal what she expected, a crying baby with blond hair. "You idiot…" She muttered grabbing the crying baby and holding him to her. She rubbed his back and he used his small feet to try to become more stable as he wiggled in distress. She placed her hand on his bum and waited for the child to calm down, so this was the Jutsu used on Sasuke, the "Nenrei no Jutsu" if she remembered correctly. "Shh," she shushed the crying child rubbing his back in circular motions.

Eventually, she calmed the blond child and held him against her with one hand while she used the other to place Sasuke on the ground next to her to be left to his own accord for a little. Finding her backpack she found more gauze and bandages making baby Naruto a makeshift diaper too. She held the boy away from her for a little and looked him over.

Naruto was now quiet and looking around gripping her arms with his tiny fists. The child must be around the same age Sasuke was at right now, six or seven months old. He had short blonde hair and big wide blue eyes that were a little red from crying. His whisker marks stood out as prominently as ever and made him look like a baby fox in a way. The eight trigram seal was not visible, but she suspected as much since it was removed. She noted he was a chubby baby, not unhealthy chubby just the higher average chubby; Sasuke was normal chubby.

She placed the chubby baby down and reached out to Sasuke who hadn't moved at all, he probably didn't know how to crawl yet. Sasuke was placed next to Naruto and the two looked at each other curiously. She watched them for a second before decided it was time she should leave since their place had been compromised and at the moment she couldn't do anything about the baby's. She quickly scampered around and collected all their stuff which she stuffed into Naruto and her own bag; she left Sasuke's bag empty. She put on her jacket and unzipped it placing baby Sasuke in it who had been smacking Naruto with a giggle. She then put both of the full packs on her back somehow. Placing Naruto in the empty one and zipping it so only his head was poking out she put the baby pack on her front so it hung underneath the bump that was Sasuke in her jacket.

Sakura set off feeling a little weighed down since she guessed both babies were about sixteen pounds plus she was caring their stuff. With a sigh, she decided complaining wouldn't do anything and mentally prepared herself for the day's journey.

* * *

 ** **Important Info:** **I'm going on a vacation and I** _ **may**_ **not be able to post new chapters till after the 15th.**** So the chapters may take a while to go up, not sure yet, just keep your eye's peeled for any new chapters.

 **An:** Sorry this chapter's shorter, I cut it in half and made it into two chapters. I hope you enjoyed! Tell me any idea's you have for the story! Reviews are bae!


	3. Chapter 3

**Important Info:** Any questions asked I will respond privately then simplify your question and put it in my profile with an answer for others to see. So if you have a question check out my profile, it may already be answered!

 **An:** Please tell me any ideas you have or something you want to see from this story! I want to make my readers happy so feel free to suggest things and depending on what it is I can probably make it happen!

Also, **this is post canon! (after ch 667. No last movie or ch 700 yet)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Mission**

* * *

Sakura didn't even knock as she barged in. She had been running for hours and didn't stop still she had arrived at the Hokage's office door. "Kakashi!" She roared being exhausted, fatigued and annoyed. She didn't care if the man was her sensei and the Hokage, hell he could be a god and she wouldn't care at this point.

"My lovely student, you sound happy. Why are you back so early?" Kakashi asked his back turned to her looking out the window.

"We failed the mission," Sakura told him walking over to the couch in the room and sat down with a huff. She started taking off all the bags and releasing both Naruto and Sasuke from there traveling traps. Kakashi turned his chair to her direction as she unzipped the backpack containing a very grumpy blond baby.

"Sakura, why?" Kakashi asked her wide-eyed as she set the blond baby on the couch next to her then moved onto unzipping her jacket and set Sasuke on the other side of her. She sighed since she was now free from them and melted into the couch.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei it's such a long story…" Sakura told him closing her eyes.

"Sakura, I need you to explain why you barged into my office then jumped on my couch and pulled out two babies," Kakashi said sounding confused and even slightly amused.

"This here is the only Sharingan user left in the world, Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura said not even opening her eyes as she put a hand on Sasuke's small shoulder. "And this one is the Kyubi's Jinchūriki the one and only Uzumaki Naruto," She said placing her other hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Sakura, now I'm even more confused. Would you be willing to start from the beginning?" The Hokage asked sounding calm like he was willing to put up with Sakura since she was obviously exhausted.

"Get me water first," Sakura demanded sliding the two babies closer to her. Sasuke fell over and landed with a squeak on her leg then wiggled a little till he seemed to decide her leg was comfortable.

"Of course master, for I am the mere Hokage and shall get water for the mighty student," Kakashi joked but got up nonetheless.

"Sorry Kakashi- _sama_ I'll try not to be so demanding next time I'm dying of thirst," Sakura told him with a drop of playful venom.

"Didn't you have three water bottles if those are indeed Naruto and Sasuke?" Kakashi asked and he started filling a large cup with the water from the dispenser in the corner of the office.

"Well yeah, but babies need to stay hydrated too," Sakura pointed out still with her eyes closed. She heard an agreeing grunt from her sensei as he walked over to her. Opening her eyes, she took the water thankfully from him and started drinking it.

"Can you tell me why two of my strongest ninja are currently one-year-olds?" Kakashi asked leaning against his desk.

"There probably six months," Sakura corrected before taking another drink of water and starting, "Well we were in the hideout where this guy was said to be and all the sudden we were attacked. This one ninja cast a Jutsu and we didn't have much time to react since it was cast feet away from Naruto and heading straight for him. But Sasuke used his speed to 'take a bullet' for Naruto and jumped in front of him having the Jutsu hit him instead. Naruto and I defeated the enemies then found Sasuke in his current form in a pile of his own clothes. We left the hideout soon after that deciding it wouldn't be wise to try to take down a whole hideout and capture a man with a baby along for the ride; that's why we willingly failed the mission.

"Then, we were sleeping somewhere for the night when a ninja attacked us, I believe it was the same one who's Jutsu was used on Sasuke. He had enough time to cast the Jutsu on Naruto too, I heard the name this time 'Nenrei no Jutsu'. I beat him down but he got away and me being worried he might come again I packed our things and hauled ass back here," Sakura finished scanning Kakashi's face for a reaction. She was disappointed how calm he was, she was hoping for him to flip out or something entertaining like that.

"Sakura, you're really an amazing story teller when you're tired and annoyed," Kakashi responded simply, it could be taken sarcastically or not. Sakura sighed and finished off her glass of water reaching over Naruto's head and setting the empty glass on the side table to her left. "On a more serious note, are your teammates in danger?" Kakashi asked now sounding a little concerned.

"Physically they're fine, but it seems their mental state is a little _off_ since I haven't seen any signs they remember anything," Sakura told him looking down at Sasuke who had fallen asleep holding fists full of her pant leg. Naruto was staring at Kakashi rather intensely and sucking on his fist.

"I see, Well, I think you should report to Tsunade, she could probably help you more than me. Just report back to me once she tells you what she can or can't do," Kakashi ordered in a casual way and sat back down in his chair. It was funny how he seemed so unsurprised by the whole situation, she guessed he had seen enough crazy in his life this was just a walk in the park.

"Fine, I'll come back for our stuff later," Sakura said picking up Sasuke and placing him in his now normal place under her jacket and scooped up Naruto.

"Bah!" Baby Naruto babbled as she moved him from his spot on the couch.

"Yeah, 'bah', I know, I know," She mumbled opening the door and leaving not even bothering to closing it behind her.

* * *

"Okay, Sakura, well, from what I've examined your idea was pretty on point. Physically there pretty healthy except for a lack of proper food and such, but you were on a mission so that much could be expected… They don't seem to be responding to verbal queues or orders so it seems their memories -for now- have been locked away or hopefully not erased," Tsunade informed her having just finished her exam on a giggling Sasuke. Sakura grunted staring at the two IV hooked up baby's in their signal hospital bed. The two were staring at each other again and Naruto started smacking the small Uchiha playfully.

"So congratulations Sakura, say hi to your two healthy baby boys, one weighing 18 pounds," Tsunade pointed to Naruto, "The other weighing 16," She pointed to a grumpy Sasuke.

"Haha, ha," Sakura fake laughed rolling her eyes and putting her face in her hands.

"Oh lighten up. What was the name of the Jutsu?" Tsunade asked and her chair squeaked a little as she rolled across the floor to her rows of books, they were currently in her office having just had a bed and IV set up.

"If I heard correctly, 'Nenrei no Jutsu'," Sakura said removing her hands and letting her eyes follow the former Hokage as she wheeled around in her sitting chair looking for the right section.

"Nen… Nen… Here we are!" Tsunade said happily and stood up grabbing a large book before striding over to her desk and started quietly flipping through the pages. The woman smiled and stopped reading over a page. "I thought it sounded familiar. It's not new," She explained then looked up at Sakura. Tsunade sat up and leaned back in her chair, "Nenrei no Jutsu, it's used for restraint," She started in an air that a longer explanation was coming. "This Jutsu is not extremely old but not too new. It was originally invented by Suna in a strange form of interrogation, you could say. The caster would put this on someone they wished to capture and interrogate. when cast it reverses the age of the target to around a six-month-old baby. This Jutsu is generally used on stronger targets, a person someone is afraid could easily beat them.

"The thought behind this is that if a target can't use their chakra much less their muscles properly, they would have a hard time escaping. So they would take the target and put aside his memories while casting the Jutsu so that they couldn't even remember who they were, they would act like that of their current age. They would then enter the mind of their now helpless target and easily pick through their memories. This is done easily since the size of the child's brain couldn't hold it all anyway and their body accepts the new room."

Tsunade let her information sink in before starting again, "This means eventually it will wear off, but that depends on the age of the target originally; this is meant for semi-long term integration's. So the target ages quickly, about a year per months till they reach their original age and started back at normal since the Jutsu wears off.

"The only falter in this Jutsu is that eventually the target does get their memories back. I believe when they seem the age of five their memories started slowly coming back since at that age their brains are capable of storing long term memories correctly again.

"This all means that whoever was after Naruto wanted something from his memories or him and only needed a few months to do so, they meant business," Tsunade finished with a very short sum up of her very long in-depth breakdown of the Jutsu. Of course Sakura being her best student understood all of it and already memorized everything she mentioned.

"So, you're telling me Sasuke and Naruto will be stuck in this Jutsu for, what? Eighteen months!?" Sakura asked wide eyed glancing at the boys who weren't paying attention but instead slapping each other playfully with giggles.

"I believe so… There is no known cure and it seems harmless enough," Tsunade shrugged watching the boys with an amused smile.

"They would be so mad, though! There has to be something we can do!" Sakura stood up not quite able to contain her annoyance.

"Look, I have never gone further in-depth of this Jutsu, hell I've never seen it in person before. It'll take some time to see if I can do anything. Until then someone needs to watch them since they don't have any family, please go back to Kakashi and inform him," Tsunade said sounding a little cold, she had a short temper too so when the student and teacher fought it was a very tense atmosphere.

"Okay," Sakura said taking a deep breath and leaving the room with one glance at the two happy baby's. She quickly jumped back to the Hokage tower in the light of the setting sun. She jumped in through the open window and slid to a halt.

"What an entrance," Kakashi said with a hidden smile. He had looked up from his paperwork to see what the commotion was and pushed his paperwork aside looking for any excuse to put it off or not do.

"Tsunade has informed me that the two will be stuck in the Jutsu for eighteen months. For now their memories are locked away. They will only start getting their memories back around months five -since they will age at a rate of one year per month. Tsunade is currently looking for some way to help but needs time. The children must be put in someone's care till she can find how to fix it or if she can't for the entire eighteen months," Sakura told him having recited the small speech like she laid out in her mind on the way there.

"I see…" Kakashi nodded and quickly leaned down pulling open some drawers and grabbing papers. He flipped through them, "Sakura, how would you like to be one of the two caretakers I'm assigning to watch them?" He asked glancing at her for a response signaling this is actually a question, not an order.

"Um… for the entire eighteen months?" Sakura asked awkwardly not sure if she could commit right now to –in a sense- having two baby's. She had taken care of baby's at the hospital for a day or two but to have to take are of _two_ for a _year and six months_ was a little beyond her.

"I guess not the whole time, I could switch you out if you would like. I just assumed you would be the best with them since you're there only other really close friend, but if you don't want to I won't make you. It's easy enough to find others," Kakashi explained his thinking leaning back in the chair.

"Sure, I'll take care of them for some of the time, but I do want another person around," Sakura said shrugging and walking over to the couch falling on it again.

"Do you have anyone you would prefer to be your caretaker partner?" Kakashi asked his eyes having followed his former student.

"As long as their nice and reliable I don't care," Sakura said.

Kakashi gave a nod and stopped leaning to start writing something. "So, your official mission is to protect the weakened Jinchūriki and last Sharingan user along with care to their needs while they can't protect or care for themselves," Kakashi read out loud having just finished writing the mission.

"Okay," Sakura nodded and started reluctantly grabbing her team's bags to bring back…. Somewhere, maybe their houses? "Where will we be staying?" She asked standing up with the packs slung around her shoulder.

"I could let you guys use one of the Chunin exam lodges," Kakashi shrugged.

"You mean those huge houses used to house foreign ninja for the Chunin exams?" Sakura clarified wide-eyed. Those things were really big and better than a lot of the normal houses in Konoha.

"Yes, I don't see why not, we won't be holding another Chunin exam here for a long while so the open lodge will just be sitting there. Might as well use it," Kakashi explained. He moved on quickly, "I'll give you some money to start then every month I'll give you more so you can properly care for your chibi teammates," Kakashi said handing her an envelope out of nowhere then shuffled some papers and pulling out a piece of paper. "Here, take this and go down to the housing department, they'll give you a key and such. Tomorrow I want you to start living there so pack tonight and tomorrow. Your partner and teammates will be there," He instructed holding out the paper and added yet another one to his hand having been writing on it.

Sakura gave a nod and grabbed the three papers. She left the office through the door and read the slip of paper as she headed downstairs to the housing department. It read 'Chunin lodge B' at the top with a small picture underneath and a quick rundown of the house 'five bed, three bath,' wholly shit their big, any they get an entire one to themselves? Sakura was getting more excited about the living space then the mission.

She reached the department quickly and she was lucky to find there was no line at this later hour. "You're renting a lodge?" The man asked behind the desk with a raised eyebrow scanning the girl in front of him. "Are you sure you can pay for that?" He asked looking at the lodge ticket again.

"I'm not renting it, Kakashi-sama is letting me use it for a mission I'm assigned," Sakura corrected with a slight scowl, what made it look like she couldn't rent a huge house? Maybe since she was a ninja and their pay was somewhat sporadic…

"I see, do you have the note from the Hokage approving this?" The man asked placing the slip of paper in a binder where he wrote something down and looked at her.

"Oh, this might be it," Sakura told him and handed him the other paper Kakashi had given her.

The man read it before nodding and placing the note in with the slip of paper before he slammed it shut. "I'll get the keys," He told her and stood up disappearing in a door and Sakura caught sight of rows and rows of labeled keys.

Sakura looked around the boring office while she waited and didn't spot anything interesting so she busied herself with what she was holding. She looked at the envelope, nothing was written on it and it wasn't even seals shut. She opened it and gazed at the money, it was quite a lot… would they really need that much to take care of two baby's?

"Miss?" The housing department man had reappeared holding out a key on a loop with some other objects on them.

"Oh, thank you!" Sakura said embarrassed she hadn't noticed the man. She grabbed the keys and quickly scampered out of the building and started back home. She inspected the keys as she walked. There was one key on the chain labeled 'house' another labeled 'mail'. There was also a large white square thing that said 'Chunin lodge B, address…' She stopped reading since she knew were the three lodges were. She stuffed the keys in her pocket and jogged home so she could pack and still get some sleep.

* * *

 **AN:** Next chapter I explain the lodges in much greater detail but for now I'll just translate what I tried to convey this chapter about them. There're 3 lodges, they can get rented, and there big.

Don't expect daily updates like these, I just want to get the first few chapters out so the summary makes a little more sense.

 **-Skippylove**


	4. Chapter 4

**An:** **warning** : long chapter. Please enjoy sorry for the length of this chapter! please read the author notes because I have info in them and normally there not to long.

I'm so sorry for the long wait! I couldn't find wifi anywhere! Forgive me, I'll try to get on a normal schedule of a chapter every two or three days.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Chunin lodge B**

* * *

Sakura listened to the satisfying click of the lock as she turned the key. This was going to be her new home for a long time! It was very big from the outside and was literally like a lodge, the outside was covered in logs and had a very homey feel. All the lodges –A, B, and C lodge- were two stories and all three looked exactly the same from the outside. They were in a sort of road of their own away from the village, they made a half circle around a loop road with a large cherry tree in the middle. Sakura was dying to see if there rumors of a lake nearby were true.

Apparently the lodges got rented out when there weren't any exams. Saying this, it made sense that there was a woman on the porch of A lodge reading a book and glancing at her every now and then. Sakura smiled at the kind looking middle aged woman who smiled back realizing she had been noticed.

Sakura had found herself the first one there and after a little decision making decided to start setting up herself. She pushed open the door and peeked inside. The first thing she noticed was that it was a little cold in the house since a trapped breeze rushed by her as she took a step in the house.

To her right lay a large living room. There was a flat screen TV mounted to the wall surrounded by shelving. There was a large black leather couch directly across from the TV then to make a right angle there was another couch farther away from the door with a table between the two couches. A coffee table lay between the couch and the TV on top of a sky-blue rug to match the pillows on the couches.

To her left was a dining room. The table was long and off the ground with storage cabinets lining the wall.

Beyond the dining room, there was a wall with a large arch entrance to the large kitchen. A lot of natural lights was flooding into it and she guessed there was windows or a door.

Beyond the living room were a hallway and some stairs. The house looked very modern and had a lot of natural light with windows and a glass door along the outside wall of the living room and light from the kitchens windows. It was also pretty open and had a big feeling to it.

Sakura set her suitcase down to investigate the lower level. It turned out the kitchen did have a large row of windows and surprisingly a glass door like the one in the living room. The kitchen's counters were made of bamboo and the cabinets were made of glass and some painted white. There was a large island in the middle that supporting a stove on the surface and bar chairs on the opposite side. The cabinets ran around the entire two walls opposite of the two large openings to the kitchen, one to the dining room, and one to the hall. The only break in the beautiful storage was the large windows and door that was closer to the wall that led to the dining room. The fridge and was set up on the wall opposite the dining room. Opening the fridge she noted there was no food and she needed to go buy some later that day.

Sakura investigated the hall to find a window at the end to bring in more natural light. There were two doors, one closer to her, and one at the end of the hall, each on opposite walls to each other. She opened the one closest to her to find a bathroom with a toilet to the right of the door and the sink to the left with a small mirror above it. A bath with a shower head was placed along the back wall. The entire room was painted a calming sky blue color and the bottom half of the wall was covered in white tiles. There was natural light from a high small window over the shower bath. She gave the room a once over before moving on to the next.

Sakura opened the door to the last room of the hall and had to flick on the light since there were no windows. She was a little surprised by what lay in the room and had to take a step in on the cold concrete floor to look around at everything. There were lockers around her, like a locker room, but the lockers were much wider and came in different sizes. On closer investigation, she saw numbers on the lockers '5, 6, 7 …' finding the highest was twenty.

She wondered why it went so high if there were only five bedrooms. Now thinking about it the kitchen and dining room were quite big for a five-bed house. If all the house's had five rooms then only fifteen competing Genin could stay in the houses. There were a lot more than fifteen genin.

She wandered over to one of the lockers and opened it. There was beat up shelf's that were scratched and bent from the weight of whatever objects went on them. She moved to the next which was thinner and she saw that it had a weapon rack in the back. She searched a few others but only found the same thing as the first two.

Sakura had found a door hidden between some lockers near the back of the garage like area. Unlocking it she peeked out and found it led to the huge back yard that was more like a field only ending at the tree line. She scanned it and noticed there were piles of sorts every now and then along the field. Oh! The other competing Genin camp here and use the house for anything else but sleep. So the room she was currently holding the door open for was a storage room for the people's weapons they wanted to keep stored and such.

Having been satisfied with the new information, she let the door close as she headed back inside the house. She rushed over to the front door and closed it having accidently left it open. She was still alone and it seemed her partner hadn't shown up yet. She picked up her suitcase and started heading upstairs.

The stairs led to a good sized connecting space with a table and a fake flower potted on it. There was a large skylight above the table that made the lights obsolete. There was seven door's, one on the wall the stairs came out on and then two on each of the three walls remaining. She investigated and found two bathrooms, one large with a bathtub and a separate shower with a counter containing two sinks and a large mirror hung above it. The large bathroom was a light brown instead of blue like the one downstairs it still had half tile. The other smaller bathroom was almost exactly like the one downstairs.

The bedrooms were all the same just arranged slightly different. There was a twin bed in one corner of the room with generic colors and a small side table next to it. A small closet lay across from the bed. A desk was pressed against the same wall as the bed. A window usually lay either over the length of the bed or between it and the closet.

Sakura stood in the connecting room and looked around at the now all open door's and decided which one she would take, it was pretty random since they were all relatively the same.

She started unpacking when she heard some shuffling. Jumping up and rushing down the stairs she skidded to a halt in front of her possible partner eager to see who it was. She blinked a few times and gave the man before her a confused look, he was her partner?

"Hello Sakura-chan," The man gave a small bow. He had Sasuke and Naruto in one arm each and was desperately trying to keep them from wiggling free. She was happy to see they were fitted with proper diapers and had had baths since they were clean and the tips of Sasuke's hair was damp.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't expecting you Akihiko-kun," Iseki Akihiko, the man was a nurse and Sakura had worked with him a lot at the hospital. They knew each other well, but Sakura had expected a ninja…

"Well I'm not your partner on this mission, I was just assigned to bring these infants to Chunin exam lodge B," Akihiko explained seeming to read her mind.

"Oh," Sakura nodded and grabbed a squirming Sasuke. The baby stopped squirming in her arms and clung to her instead looking up at her with big eyes. "Hey baby, how are you?" She asked in a high pitch voice and bounced the adorable child a little. Sasuke reached up with one and hand smiled. Sakura leaned in and started blowing air on his belly making farting sounds. The baby started giggling and squirming happily. When Sakura tried to pull back she couldn't without hurting herself since the baby had grabbed her hair. "Sasuke you need to let go," Sakura said calmly as she reached for the baby's hand to force her hair out, but the baby let go before she even touched him. She smiled at him.

"Where o you wah the oher one?" Akihiko asked his words sounding a little slurred. Sakura looked up to see Naruto had the side of the man's mouth in his hand and was pulling on it giggling happily.

"Oh sorry, Naruto's always touchy feely," Sakura said grabbing the child then realizing her mistake since she then held two babies who were in a very active mood. She gently walked over and placed Sasuke on the couch. She jumped a little and looked down to see Naruto had grabbed her breast with both hands and was holding on while looking up at her. "Oi!" Sakura scolded gently grabbing the baby's hands and removing them. "Just because you're a baby doesn't mean you can feel up woman," She told the baby who looked grumpy and looked at Akihiko who was standing in the doorway with a small blush at their transaction. "You shut up!" Sakura snapped playfully.

"I didn't say anything!?" Akihiko jumped a little at the random snap he got.

"I don't care," Sakura responded giving a playful grumpy face.

"Okay… well I also came here to tell you your partner hasn't been decided yet and you'll need to wait a few days till they arrive," Akihiko said becoming serious. Sakura didn't like that about him, you're not sure if he knew it was a joke or not since he just doesn't seem to get it.

"Okay," Sakura nodded but internally she cried a little since she would have to take care of the squirts for a few days alone.

"Good luck, if you need anything Tsunade said go to her," Akihiko said simply before giving a small nod of goodbye and dashing off. Sakura sighed and closed the door behind him and looked around, where to start? She looked at Sasuke who had fallen over and was either too tired or didn't care since he just laid on his side and fiddled with the corner of a pillow happily.

"Okay, first things first squirts, let's go shopping," Sakura told them and scooped up Sasuke who gave an arguing babble. She decided they would go to the baby store first and buy something to carry the children in. It's like she could hear Shikamaru's term 'what a drag' fitting this situation quite well.

* * *

"Bah, bah, bah… Bah!" Baby Naruto exclaimed and Sakura felt the child wiggle and bounce. She looked down at the baby to see him looking at all the food with wide eyes and reaching out. He bounced some more and let out a happy shriek.

"Yes Naruto, food is very exciting," Sakura joked and the boy bounced even more. A hand was placed on the boy to steady him since the straps of Naruto's "baby pack" was making a red mark on her shoulders from his never ending bouncing around the food of the grocery store.

There was a small giggle from the only other person in the aisle of the grocery store with her; the person, a woman, had a one-year-old boy sitting in her grocery cart. Sakura blushed a little having just talked to a baby in public.

There was a gentle shuffle and pull on the hair on the back of her head. She looked over her shoulder a little only to see one of Sasuke's small hands playing with some strands of her hair that fell out of his hand when it was pulled away by the turning of her head. She watched the small hand instead ball around the side of one of the straps for his baby pack. A small smile tugged at her lips as she felt the boys head lay on her back.

"Bah! Bah, bah!" Naruto shrieked happily and started bouncing again. She sighed a little and got back to shopping. The feeling of loss washed over her as she eyed the aisles of baby supplies, where to start? She hesitantly reached out and grabbed a large box of milk formula turning it around to read what it contained.

"Not your kids?" A woman's voice asked; the woman in the aisle with her who wasn't very far away looking at baby food.

Sakura glanced at her, what should she say? Well, she could tell a half-truth, it's not lying. "No, I'm just watching them for a while," She told the woman.

"I see," The woman responded giving a nod. "I just was wondering since you were looking at formula, and normally mothers don't look for that big of a box since most breastfeed a lot of the time," The woman explained gesturing at what Sakura was holding.

"No, I'm just the nanny," Sakura told her blushing a little and trying not to laugh, her letting _these two_ near _her breast_? It was laughable, and breastfeeding would also be impossible since she wasn't lactating and wouldn't unless she was pregnant or had given birth recently –which she was neither.

"Do you need help picking out something?" The woman offered giving her an understanding smile.

Sakura's face showed her unsureness for a second before she nodded and gave a thankful smile, "That would be helpful, thank you."

"No problem, I had trouble with this stuff at first two," The woman said pulling her cart over to Sakura and stood with her.

* * *

While inspecting an apple for burses, she felt a tap on her shoulder that was too aimed to be Sasuke's small hand. She turned to see her blonde friend giving her a quizzical look.

"Ino, hi," Sakura greeted putting the apple in the plastic bag while looking at Ino.

"Sakura, what's up?" Ino greeted looking at Sasuke with a confused expression who hadn't shifted at all and Sakura guess he was had fallen asleep since normally new people interest both of them.

Sakura looked at Ino blankly for a few seconds before smiling getting ready to explain -or in better words, lie. "These are two babies I'm watching for work," Sakura told her.

"They're pretty cute" Ino said smiling at Naruto who was quietly inspecting Ino with big eyes and subconsciously playing with the side of the baby pack since it was sort of reddening his chubby armpits and upper legs even though the packs was a little big for both of the baby's. The baby pack was like an extended baby swing with holes for legs and a hole at the top which you would place the child in, the baby could be placed either against the person with the pack on or facing away from them. Sakura had put Naruto to face away from her so he could hopefully be distracted with his surroundings while Sasuke was placed to face her back so he could sleep since he had looked sleepy while she was buying the two packs for them.

"Yeah, I guess they are," Sakura responded petting Naruto's head and the boy's transfixion of Ino broke and he glanced at his holder before turning back to the food and taking a second before he started bouncing once again.

At this bouncing, it caused the bag Sakura was holding to slip out of her hand and the apples rolled onto the floor after hitting it with multiple thuds. "Whiskers…" She sighed using a nickname she normally playful used for Naruto, it was really more of an inside joke and she never used it around others so she thought it was safe to call him so he wouldn't be recognized. She started getting down to pick up the red fruit.

"It's okay, I got it," Ino said quickly before Sakura finished crouching. Her blonde friend got down and started collecting the apples.

"Are you sure? I mean…Thanks," Sakura decided to accept the offer and stood up again. Naruto had stopped bouncing at the sudden thuds of the apples and was now looking around bewildered. She felt Sasuke's leg move as he tried to adjust himself after having jumped awake by the noise. The wiggling on her back continued and soon a small whimper escaped the Uchiha baby. Sakura quickly removed Sasuke's baby pack to see the boy's eyes were wrinkled in displeasure as another whiny whimper escaped him. "Shhh," Sakura calmly crouched down just as Ino was standing up and placed Sasuke's baby pack on the ground removing Naruto. She put her grocery basket down as the raven haired boy's eyes started filling with tears. "Ino take whiskers," Sakura ordered holding out the blond boy by the straps of his pack.

"Oh-Okay," Ino hesitantly took the boy with a flustered expression putting the bag of apples in Sakura's basket while fumbling with the boy in the pack.

Sakura turned back to the teary child before her. Sasuke was teary but still was able to find her and started reaching out to her and crying. "Shh," She shushed as she released the boy from the pack and took him into her arms thankful the grocery store was pretty empty at the moment. Sasuke wiggled a little and put his face in her shoulder and his whines became muffled. Sakura sighed a little and rocked calmingly.

"Sakura, do you want help shopping?" Ino asked over Sasuke's muffled crying giving her a sympathetic smile while putting on the baby pack that held Naruto.

"If you want to, that would be helpful. but you're going to have to either put Whiskers on your front or turn him around," Sakura told Ino looking at Naruto who had his back to Ino's back and was looking around seeming confused.

"Oh," Ino nodded taking off the baby pack and turning it so Naruto was on her front.

Sakura rocked some more and stroked the small child in her arms. Sasuke continued to wiggle for a little before he stopped and took fists full of her shirt before his cries died out into small whimpers then eventually he was quiet again. Sakura rocked him a little more before he slowly relaxed and went a little limp and quiet breathing of sleep could be heard.

"Just wake up, cry, and go back to sleep huh?" Sakura muttered shaking her head a little and crouching down carefully to throw the baby pack over her shoulder. Ino grabbed the food basket before Sakura could with a hand on the once again bouncing Naruto.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry some more of your bags?" Sakura asked giving Ino a concerned look as her friend adjusted the four bags she was carrying compared to Sakura's three.

"It's fine, seriously, I'm pretty strong. Also, you still have to hold the black haired one so your one hand down," Ino pointed out looking at Sasuke who was still asleep against Sakura's chest. Sakura didn't want to wake Sasuke by putting him back in his baby pack so she had kept a supportive hand against the small Uchiha's back.

"I'm stronger, give me one of the bags," Sakura held out her right hand that were gripped around the handles of the bags at Ino gesturing Sakura would take one.

"Nope, I refuse," Ino said giving her a challenging look and throwing one hand over her shoulder in a casual way and the bags hit her back with a rustle.

"Ino, I'm taking care of them let me carry the bags," Sakura said not dropping her hand.

"But I'm helping, and as your friend I am declining your selfless act for your, and the back haired ones, good," Ino said shooting a playful look.

"Fine," Sakura pouted letting her hand fall to her side. They walked in silence a bit more and Sakura decided not to ask to take a bag again since that was the third time she had asked and been declined.

She looked up at the cherry blossom tree as they passed it. The tree towered above her and must have been centuries old since it was as large as cherry trees could really get. Since it was fall there were no blossoms yet but the tree was still pretty with his wavy branches.

"Sakura, I was just following you but now I'm pretty sure we're in the wrong place," Ino said making Sakura take her eyes off the big tree and look ahead at lodge B that was growing closer with each step.

"Oh, I didn't tell you," Sakura glanced at Ino with a smile. "I get to stay in Chunin lodge B while taking care of the small ones," She told Ino with a wide grin trying to spark jealousy in her friend.

"What!? Why?" Ino asked giving Sakura an opened mouth bewildered look, she had been successful in making her friend jealous.

"Well it's for a really long time and my apartment wouldn't be big enough," Sakura explained looking back at the lodge. She stopped in front of the door putting down her bags and started digging for the keys in her pocket.

"That's not fair," Ino said with a smirk now only playfully jealous. "I hear you can rent these things when there're no exams, but they're really expensive. What job is this for? You never explained," Ino pointed out now looking a little suspicious.

Sakura found the cold metal of the keys in her pocket and pulled out the key loop going to unlock the door as she talked. "My ninja job, these two are _very_ important and I've been assigned to watch over them for a year or more," Sakura explained as the door opened.

"Oh. I didn't realize they were royal babies or something," Ino said looking down at Naruto who had stopped bouncing once they had left the grocery store and instead had been trying to eat his own hand.

"They're not really… it just complicated..." Sakura told her awkwardly as she pushed through the doorway and walked over to the kitchen where she set down the bags and the baby pack.

"Not gonna tell me?" Ino asked raising her eyebrows at Sakura as the blond set down the bags next to Sakura's.

"Not sure if I'm really allowed to yet," Sakura explained looking down at Sasuke and contemplating where to put him.

"Oh really?" Ino asked with playful sassiness removing the baby pack with Naruto in it his fist still stuffed in his mouth.

"Kakashi didn't say anything but as they're guardian I'm not sure it would be the best idea," Sakura explained watching Ino remove Naruto from the baby pack and the child started wiggling with a big smile. "Here, watch these two," Sakura instructed walking over to Ino and gently removing Sasuke holding the now waking baby out to her.

"Were?" Ino asked taking the other baby with a flustered expression.

"Just on the floor, it's pretty clean," Sakura said walking away to start putting away the food and such. She heard some shuffling and then there were some slapping on the floor followed by happy Naruto shrieks.

"Did you say you have to watch them for a year?" Ino asked randomly after a small silence.

"Yeah, something like that. Kakashi really didn't explain much…" Sakura trailed off realizing her own words -that damn Kakashi.

"Wow, did you have any say? What did your parents say?" Ino asked always hungry for drama and Sakura's parents were the best place to spark it.

"Um… well, I sort of agreed and my parents don't know yet… I forgot to tell them," Sakura said with a sigh looking at the bags on the counter lost in thought a little. She didn't live with her parents anymore and things just slipped her mind when it came to updating them, oh well.

"Why did you agree to such a long mission? Doesn't that get in the way of your work? Why would you watch two babies for so long?" Ino asked sounding a little frustrated.

"One question at a time please," Sakura said with a small chuckle. "One, I don't know why I accept a long mission. Two, I haven't heard much from the hospital and I'm sure they're fine with no one getting to hurt. Three, I'm taking care of them because they're sort of… well, important to _me_ too," Sakura explained glancing at the two babies. Naruto was still smacking the floor and smiling while Sasuke had put two fingers in his mouth and was watching Sakura blankly.

"That _really_ cleared things up, thanks, Sakura!" Ino said sarcastically and Sakura shot her a playful glare.

"I don't think it's right to tell you, you'll learn or figure it out in time," Sakura muttered and started getting back to work deciding she would go to Kakashi sometime soon and ask him all her questions. A silence followed, well you could call it a silence between the two girls but the boys were making their normal baby noises of smacking the floor and random giggles or shrieks.

"What's their names?" Ino asked and Sakura glanced at her as she put away the last food item. "You've just called the blond one whiskers and you haven't named the black haired one," Ino asked giving a semi interested look since to her it was a casual question.

"Not sure If I'm allowed to tell you that either," Sakura told her with a guilty expression. She didn't like keeping things from her friends.

"Sakura! Come on just tell me, pleasssse," Ino gave her a cheesy puppy dog face.

"Whiskers and Raven," Sakura told her trying to keep in a chuckle at using their playful nicknames seriously.

"Sakura, that can't be their real name," Ino pointed out raising her eyebrows and glancing at the stationary babies.

"Well, that's all I'm saying," Sakura gave her a fake challenging look finding it hard to be serious around Ino.

"You know, Whiskers sort of looks like Naruto. Actually, he really does. I mean he even has the whisker marks," Ino pointed out her eyes now locked on Naruto who looked at her sensing her stare. The baby's whisker marks were as prominent as ever well the child was just a younger Naruto after all. Naruto took his fist out of his mouth turning to Sakura then smiled a giggled a little.

"Huh, guess it's a trend," Sakura shrugged and turned around to hide her worried look as she closed the fridge, how was Kakashi expecting her to explain this one?

Ino sighed, "Sakura, stop lying," Ino sounded blank this time and a little serious if that was possible with the two.

"I can't tell you, and especially you since you like to gossip. As they're guardian I don't believe revealing they're identity would be the safest thing," Sakura told Ino while grabbing the sake deciding it was long overdue to have a nice talk with her friend. "Do you want to hang out for a little?" She asked turning around with the bottle in hand giving Ino a smile and hoping to change the subject.

Ino glanced at it then Sakura then the babies and raised her eyebrows looking at Sakura again. "Just a little, it won't hurt. I'm just offering though we don't have to," She said giving a hesitant look at the bottle and Ino again, she thought it would be fine but maybe not...

"Your right, don't over think yourself," Ino assured giving a friendly smile. "Maybe if I get you to down enough I might get the names!" she joked giving a mischievous smile.

"Too bad I hold my alcohol well," Sakura smiled back and started getting out small glasses that had been hidden away. "I can't have too much anyway since technically I am working, I hope Kakashi doesn't mind…" Sakura stopped pouring and second guessing herself.

"I think you're okay," Ino assured sincerely. "I know you'll only let yourself have a little anyway," she pointed out.

"I guess…" Sakura muttered and continued to pour the little bit she dared. Avoiding the two boys and woman on the floor she made her way to the dining table and set the bottle down and the glass's across from each other. She went back to the kitchen and scooped up Naruto who let out a surprised or excited squeal, she really couldn't tell. "You're coming with me Whisker," She told the wiggly child in her "baby voice". "Ino, get Raven," She instructed taking a seat and placing the blond child on her lap.

"Fine," Ino reached over and awkwardly picked up Sasuke walking him over to the table and sitting him on her lap. Sasuke looked around before he spotted Sakura and smiled giggling a little. The avenger's hair still stuck up in the back like always and he had tiny bangs. He had big obsidian eyes and he had to be one of the cutest baby's Sakura had ever laid eyes on. Naruto, on the other hand, was cute but in a different way, it was all in the big blue eyes. She would describe Sasuke as kitten cute -tiny, quiet and immobile- while Naruto was puppy cute -bigger, loud, and energetic.

* * *

The women were sitting on the floor of the living room having finished feeding the children formula they started looking at what Sakura had purchased for the babies that day. Sakura had Whiskers finally sleeping on her lap with a blanket over him and her legs. Ino had Raven supported against her shoulder and it seemed all the sleeping the baby had done earlier meant she was well rested so she was playing with some of Ino's hair and happily sucking on her binky instead of sleeping like they had hoped.

Ino looked down at Raven with her big eyes and strangely nostalgic hair, the hair… It's funny actually. When she had seen Sakura earlier that day in the grocery store with a black haired baby her mind had jumped to irrational assumptions –as minds tend to do. She for a second had thought somehow Sakura had had a child with Sasuke. Of course, it's completely impossible since she had seen Sakura enough that she would have known if her friend was pregnant. She had thought of telling Sakura all this to get an embarrassed blush from her but decided against it since it seemed a little strange.

Ino smiled at Raven as the baby pulled on her hair and still seemed completely absorbed in her mindless fiddling and determined binky sucking. She wished Sakura would tell her why

* * *

"Onesies?" Ino asked holding up a blue short sleeved baby onesie that sported a baby bat on the front. The woman was smiling at it with a confused yet amused expression.

"I love onesies on babies, it's really cute," Sakura explained reaching in the bag and pulling out a yellow long-sleeved baby pajama onesie.

"Yeah, but all onesies?" Ino asked chuckling a little.

Sakura shrugged and pulled the bag to her taking out the two other onesies and laying them on the blue rug. One was orange with the Konoha leaf on the front in blue and the other was a black long-sleeved pajama onesie. "There's only four," Sakura pointed out holding out the pajama onesie with both her hands and smiling at it.

"Okay, but still that's _all_ they're clothes. Why didn't you buy more?" Ino asked laying the blue onesie down next to the others and looking at them.

"Just to start," Sakura lied, she had only bought a few since they would most likely grow out of them in a week or so, and she had bought a size bigger for both so they might last just a little longer. "I just thought that if I was going to take care of them I would have some fun," She argued smiling at the small clothes.

"Okay whatever," Ino giggled a little rolling her eyes.

"I even color coded them. Orange and yellow is Whiskers while blue and black is Raven," Sakura said pointing as she talked. She had gotten orange for Naruto because as much as she hated it he just didn't look right without it.

"'Blue and black for Raven'?" Ino repeated with a raised eyebrow. Sakura looked at her a little confused by what she was asking. "Shouldn't you have gotten like pink or something for a girl? You know, so people can tell," Ino asked glancing at Sasuke who was still happily playing with her hair silently and seemed content on keeping the binky in his mouth.

"Oh, no. Raven's…" Sakura started laughing and had to get the words out, "Raven's not a girl Ino," She tried to hold back laughs and made weird chuckling noises instead. Uchiha Sasuke had been mistaken as for a girl.

"Really?" Ino asked bewildered and lifted the child off her looking at him. "Really?" Ino repeated moving him a little to the side so she could give Sakura a look. "Are you sure because if Raven is indeed a boy he looks pretty girly," She said looking at Sasuke again who now was wiggling a little since he was being held without any support except for Ino's hands under his arms. Sasuke's red binky fell out of his mouth as he wiggled and he let out an annoyed nasally sound.

"No, I'm sure," Sakura chuckled looking Sasuke's squirmy small figure, he was a little girly looking as a baby.

"Hm," Ino placed the obviously now angry baby in her lap and offering the binky back to the grumpy baby who grudgingly accepted it. Sakura smiled a little at the small boys annoyed face, it was adorable.

"Both are boys you know," Sakura added realizing she had never really told the woman this.

"It was just Raven I thought was a girl, you also gave him a girly cover name," Ino pointed out and Sakura watched her catch Sasuke as he started falling over in his upright position. The baby was grumpy now and started squirming a little and had a cute pouty face on.

"You just assumed Whiskers was a boy?" Sakura asked not sure what she was pressing for, she was just enjoying herself really.

"Well, he looks so much like Naruto I just assumed he was the same sex, Raven looks strangely familiar now that I think about it… but Raven just looked like a girl since I couldn't place who he looked like," Ino explained looking down at Sasuke.

Sakura squinted at the grumpy baby and actually found it interesting that Ino had a point, he sort of _looked_ like Sasuke, but he just didn't he didn't have the same _aura_ like Sasuke. The Sasuke she was looking at was adorable and innocent and she just couldn't see the small child before her as the tall stoic Uchiha. Thinking about it made her sad for some reason.

* * *

 **An:** This chapter was so long! I was going to make it longer then I thought twelve pages was enough and I can put baby wearing onesies somewhere else because I'm not sure if you guys want long chapters or not. This chapter was way longer than I expected. I hope you enjoyed and it wasn't too much random stuff.

 **Sasuke is not fem now! it was just from Ino's point of view!**

 **Read please** : Oh and babies will only last for so long so please tell me any cute baby ideas you may have! I have some, but it would be nice to use some other people's ideas if you guys would like to submit some\\. So if you feel like it please send me ideas, anything you want to see, questions, etc. Hope you enjoyed and continued to enjoy! Reviews are bae!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** I'm so sorry for the wait guys I didn't realize how many days it had been. I won't keep you waiting so please enjoy.

 **Chapter 5: Partner**

"Bah… bah..." Sakura's dream of storks melted away as she felt pushing on her stomach and quiet happy mumbling. She moaned a little as she felt her shirt lightly snap back to her skin meaning something was happening beyond the blackness of her eyelids. She slowly blinked awake to see early morning light flooding her vision, she had been so busy with sootheing Naruto of his _hour long hissy fit_ before bed last night that she had forgotten to close the blinds.

She let her eyes adjust for a second before looking down and seeing Naruto curled up in her arm pit. She had her right arm wrapped around him protectively, actually more so he didn't escape her somehow she had even put her back to the room to pin them between her and the wall. Naruto was still fast asleep and his small chest rose and fell rhythmically under his yellow pajama onesie. She smiled at the blue binky lying on the bed a little bit away from the baby who had been sucking on it while dozing off.

She felt her shirt lightly snap against her skin again and looked down. Sasuke's head was resting between Sakura's lower chest and Naruto's small legs. The baby had his big eyes open and was staring at his hands. Following his eyes she saw him wrapping his tiny fist around some of her pajama top pulling it back a little then letting it go with a smile. His quiet happy babbles stopped when she adjusted herself a little. Sasuke looked up at her and seeing she was awake he started wiggling happily with his toes in his hands. "Sasuke, go to sleep," Sakura moaned a little but couldn't help smiling at the wiggly child.

Naruto let out an adorable sigh as he moved his arm a little closer to him but still seemed to be asleep. Sakura closed her eyes and hoped Sasuke being bored would just resort to sleep again but the light snapping of her pajama top continued. Soon it stopped and she felt the Uchiha move under her arm that was half holding him. It was quiet for a little then when Sakura had just started to believe Sasuke was asleep he started wiggling a little spastically. She opened on eye and peered down at the small baby and saw he was wiggling and had a very grumpy look on his face. Whimpering started to escape his lips and then with both eyes open she watched the baby break down crying. "Sasuke, shhh," She tried to soothe and sat up crisscross and scooped the tearing child up. "You're such a cry baby, baby," She joked sympathetically and rocked the child a little. When he stopped she smelled it and frowned, great. She glanced at the clock, 5:06 AM, fantastic. "Thanks Sasuke..." She muttered.

Sasuke watched her with big eyes and sucked on his fist as she changed his soiled diaper. He was quiet as she finished up sealing the diaper around the small child's waist. "Better now?" She asked and Sasuke saw her smile and replied with a wiggle and a small giggle.

Without a second to spare she heard Naruto shuffle. She glanced at him and saw the chubby child and grabbed the sheets in his tiny fist trying to get comfortable again. She scooped up Sasuke from the floor after disposing of the soiled diaper and returned to the bed. Naruto didn't move as she sat down on the side of the bed with Sasuke balanced on her right side support by her arm. She reached out and gently nudged the blond sleeping child. It seemed the more she tried to wake him the deeper he fell into sleep. "Sasuke, help me out," She glanced at the baby who had his fingers in his mouth and removed the drool covered fingers to smile happily at her attention. "Okay it seems you're up for it," She smiled as she lifted him off her and placed him in a sitting position in front of Naruto. Sasuke glanced at her his fingers back in his mouth, he didn't seem to understand. "We'll work on it," She promised and scooped up the child again then reached out and grabbed Naruto placing him on her other side.

The blond first fell over still fast sleep hitting her side with his small head then bounced awake from the impact that wasn't strong enough to hurt him but did surprise him. He looked around a little then glanced at her with a big pouty face and started to tear up. It seemed he hated going to sleep and hated waking up even more since he started balling and wouldn't stop. She gave up after a few minutes and just walked downstairs with a screaming baby on her hip.

Luckily Sasuke was quiet and just seemed annoyed with Naruto's crying just as much as Sakura was. She placed both the quiet and screaming children in the sink after cursing herself for not being able to get highchairs. She looked at Naruto's red teary face and Sasuke's annoyed one, if they could get out of the big sink it didn't seem they were going to try. Feeling bad as Naruto reached out to her with teary eye's she started hurrying. She grabbed formula out of the fridge and they're bottles out of the dishwasher quickly whipping up the formula. Naruto let out a whiny shriek and continued to cry having given up reach out to her. She rushed over to the crying child with his orange bottle in hand. She scooped him up and placed the nipple of the bottle in his mouth just as he was about to let out another scream. She let out a sigh of relief when the child's cries stopped and he happily accepted the bottle as his eyes opened and tears stopped. Food will always make Naruto happy.

Once the baby completely downed the bottle she tried to get it from him but he held on. He was still trying to suckle from it showing he was still hungry. She glanced at Sasuke who seemed to have put Naruto's screaming in the past and was playing with the facet wide-eyed as water dripped from it when he touched the very slow buildup of water on the rim, he seemed fine for now and she would make more. She grabbed Sasuke's bottle and handed it to Naruto after being able to receive the orange bottle from the hungry baby.

Naruto reached out for the blue bottle as she held it over him for a second having been distracted by Sasuke who had let out an excited shriek when water started flowing in a thin stream from the facet since he had turned one of the nobs a little while playing with it. She walked over and turned it off with an amused smile and Sasuke gave her an almost hurt look. Feeling bad again she turned a small stream on again and he was instantly happy once again.

She felt a pull on her shirt and looked down at Naruto who had grabbed a fist full of her clothes and was reaching out for the bottle, his eyes still on the prize. The bottle was given to the chubby baby and she watched through the translucent plastic as the formula slowly drained. It was half way done in seconds flat and she adjusted the child. Suddenly Naruto stopped giving her an unpleasant face having been moved to a cradling position higher up her chest. "Had enough?" She asked. Naruto's grumpy glare didn't drop as he started drinking again. "I guess you just don't like to be disturbed while eating, huh?" Sakura asked with an amused smile.

After the second bottle was finished he seemed happy and full and started wiggling and kicking his legs. She carefully placed him on the floor and watched for a second as he looked around before she turned to the sink. Sasuke had bravely put his hands in the water and after hesitantly taking it out he had decided it was okay. The Uchiha giggled as he started whacking the water and it splashed a little sending droplets all around the sink, including his pajama's which were pretty wet after he had repeated this process a few times before Sakura had noticed. She walked over and Sasuke gave her and excited smile like he was trying to show her what he had discovered. "Good job!" She congratulated with a clap and big smile, he was so cute it was hard not to be happy for the small discovery he had made. "Are you hungry?" She asked shaking the bottle a little in front of her. Sasuke eyed it quickly and started wiggling with a smile. She gave a nod and started preparing his bottle.

Sakura turned off the facet and got a grumpy look from Sasuke before he spotted the bottle and seemed to forgive her. She picked him up and put him in a cradling position placing the bottle in his open mouth and watched the formula get drained, of course it was much slower then Naruto. Sasuke suddenly stopped drinking and looked at Naruto who seemed to be pretty bored on the wooden floor all alone. He didn't argue as she removed the bottle and walked over to Naruto sitting herself crisscross on the floor and placing Sasuke in front of her. She put the bottle next to her guessing Sasuke would want the rest soon. Sasuke only stared at Naruto for a little before Naruto looked at Sakura and reached out.

"What?" Sakura asked and the blond opened and closed his hands. "Nope, I'm not gonna do it Naruto," She told him and scooted back. It was day four of the Justu for Naruto, day five for Sasuke, and each year was a month. A month divided into twelve parts means a month for them is about 2.5 days that means Naruto should be about seven or eight months old now and he damn well knew how to crawl, same with Sasuke since the average is six to seven months when babies start crawling.

She scooted back on the floor and continued eye contact with the blond. Sasuke glanced at her but stayed put and she had to reach over and pick him up placing him to her side. "Come on Naruto," She beckoned with both arms out and a smile on her face. Naruto was still holding out his arms at her and frowning a little that she hadn't picked him up like he was asking. He dropped his arms a little and looked around seeming to try to find something else to do but had a very grumpy face on. "Naruto," She called getting the boys attention and gesturing for him to come to her. Naruto reached out again looking upset and opened and closed his hands, "No Naruto, come to me," She gestured again. The baby gave her a slightly worried expression as he dropped his hands. She watched with a smile as his hands met the floor with a small smack and he got out of a sitting position and into a successful crawling pose. She cheered a little as the baby slowly started smacking his way toward her. Seeming fueled by her cheers he smiled widely at her and his crawling sped up which meant the smacking became closer together. "Good job!" She scooped the baby up once he had reached her and stood up twirling him around before stopping and bouncing the widely smiling baby who gave out a happy shriek and wiggled. She kissed his forehead before putting him in a proper holding position against her shoulder and bouncing a little. "You did it buddy, not that hard huh?" She asked the overly excited child. Naruto smiled and smacked her shoulder happily.

"Bah!" Sasuke called. She glanced down at him to see he was giving her a look and smacking the floor.

"Almost Sasuke," She smiled at him and sat back down. "You need to actually move," She told the baby as he continued to smack the floor. He stopped once he realized he wasn't going to get rewarded and looked at her with a displeased look. "You have to work for it," She told him placing Naruto down in front of her. Naruto was in an overly joyed mood now and he showed this by bouncing and smacking the floor.

Sasuke continued to look at her with a frown and eventually looked down at the floor and leaned over placing his hand on the floor and opening and closing it. She watched for a little confused by what he was trying to accomplish. Then he held his hand shut and brought it to his mouth. "Don't eat that!" She quickly grabbed the babies hand and forced open his fingers to see a small screw in his hand, why it was on the floor she didn't know. She grabbed the screw and reached over placing it on the counter mentally punishing herself for not noticing it. She looked down when there was a whimper and she saw Sasuke started to tear up. "I'm sorry," She whispered scooping up the child and holding him close to her. Luckily the tears never left his eyes but it seemed he wouldn't forgive her and pushed on her looking away. The raven haired boy was set down and Sakura was ignored by him, at least until he was hungry again.

* * *

It was mid-day and Sakura hadn't gotten the chance to change out of her pajamas since the babies had kept her occupied with getting them out of their pajamas, which apparently Sasuke hated doing, and into their normal clothes than she had to find a way to keep them happy. She cursed herself for forgetting to buy baby toys so she had to use spoons from the kitchen instead. They really liked the spoons, so much in fact they had to show they're joy by repeatedly banging them on the floor, none stop, for what seemed like hours. Sakura had tried to take the spoons from them, but they had iron grips on the utensils and they were not pleased when she attempted to retrieve they're new toys, so she let them be. Eventually, they stopped and soon the spoons lay on the floor, not forgotten just left till they couldn't find anything else. Naruto tried to see how much of the spoon he could stuff in his mouth at once while Sasuke inspected the object over and over again. The spoons must have entertained them for at least two hours and luckily she had only given them one spoon each so there wasn't any spoon against spoon action.

Sakura laid down having been sitting with the babies since she gave them the spoons and her back hurt a little from slouching. The ceiling wasn't particularly intersecting, the light fixtures were nice she guessed, but she was more listening to her boys that entertained her. Sasuke was sitting next to Sakura and laid his spoon on her stomach then picked it up and dropped it on her. The boy soon got bored it seemed and took the spoon off her and started doing whatever with it. Naruto was a little farther away but from the sound of smacking he was crawling toward her. Her prediction was right and the blond stopped right next to her head. She turned to look at him and got a big smile and giggle in response. Naruto leaned down and grabbed a chunk of her hair and started playing with it successfully getting it tangled in his fingers. She tried to untangle his small hand from her pink hair, but it seemed he had somehow gotten it stuck well in such a short amount of time, and him wiggling and moving his fingers didn't help. She grabbed the baby and sat up placing him on her lap trying to get a better angle.

Sakura stopped having been distracted by the ringing off the doorbell. She grabbed Naruto putting him on her shoulder so not to rip her hair out and stood up. She quickly made her way to the door and opened it.

"H-hello, Sakura-chan," Hinata greeted hesitantly looking down at the suitcase she was holding.

"Hi Hinata," Sakura greeted with a smile and opened the door further stepping aside for her shy friend to enter.

Hinata looked up and her eyes fell on Naruto who had turned to her and seemed transfixed. Sakura looked down at the blond baby who seemed much more still then normal. Hinata smiled at Naruto and stepped inside like Sakura offered. Sakura closed the door behind her and walked past her to the kitchen and was going to put Naruto down then she felt her hair be painfully pulled on and remembered they were tangled together. "Sorry Hinata, give me a second," Sakura apologized before getting back to work on the boys small hand and her hair. It only took a second to remove the boys hand along with a few strands of her hair and placed him on the floor next to Sasuke who was staring at Hinata with the spoon in his hand.

The two woman stood silently for a second and for once the house was silent. "Hinata, what brought you too our lovely home?" Sakura asked and Hinata looked at her having been staring at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Kakashi a-assigned me to a mission to w-watch over Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun. This is Chunin exam lodge B right? I'm a-afraid I got lost on the way here a few times and…"

"Yes you're in the right place don't worry," Sakura giggled a little at her friend's awkwardness.

Hinata gave a small nod and looked down at her suitcase with a blush. Hinata was going to be her partner, Sakura was okay with that she liked being around the woman so it might be fun to have her around.

"You were informed of their situation I hope?" Sakura asked glancing at the two transfixed babies on the floor then back at Hinata.

"Yes, I was told how Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun turned into Naruto-chan and Sasuke-chan," Hinata said blushing a little at the light joke she had made.

Sakura smiled, "Well now that you're here do you want me to help getting you set up or did you having something else in mind first?" She asked.

"No I didn't really," Hinata said and gripped her suitcase a little tighter.

"Calm down its fine, if we're going to be living together you have to understand I won't tolerate shyness," Sakura told her with a smile.

Hinata glanced at her and gave a small nod with a grin. Sakura started upstairs and heard her new partner following her. Hinata choice a room right next to Sakura's and Sakura helped her unpack for a bit before going to her room to and getting dressed.

Heading downstairs she found the babies had started playing again and Sasuke had the spoon in his mouth and was staring at nothing silently as if deep in thought while Naruto was wiggling happily his spoon lay across the floor from him showing he might have thrown it. She sat down with them and watched them while waiting in silent excitement for Hinata to come downstairs. She was happy to finally have a partner and it was one of her girlfriends, this mission would be so much more enjoyable.

* * *

Hinata was just finishing up unpacking her clothes when she stopped to think. Kakashi had said she was put on the mission because he could trust she would keep Naruto safe, was he referring to her love for the man –well baby now… does that make her a predator if she still loves Naruto!? She had only seen her shrunken crush for a few seconds but it was definitely him. She is a predator now isn't she! Hinata started freaking herself out a little and breathing a little fast. Well a predator is more someone after sexual interaction with someone younger but she didn't want that, just a relationship so she's not a total predator, right? Well Naruto would get his memories back in five months and then he would be Naruto again right now he's just a baby, but five is still younger… she is a predator!

Hinata finished packing the last few items with slightly shaky hands as her mind went ramped on how she was an offal person and such. When she finished she hesitantly left her room and made her way downstairs were she peeked around the corner to see Sakura playing with Naruto's small hand. The baby was giggling happily and was going to put the woman's finger in his mouth. "Your hands could have germs on them," Hinata spoke up quickly and walked around the corner into the room.

Sakura looked at her, "Sorry," She responded but was still smiling pulling her finger out of the babies grasp, what was funny? Naruto could have gotten sick! Then he would have been upset or in pain or something offal! It wouldn't be Sakura's fault because she doesn't know what germs are on her hands but Naruto could have paid for their mistake!

"Hinata, sit down," Sakura instructed patting the floor next to her and seeming so calm. Hinata felt a little scatter brained when she was around Sakura since her friend seemed so composed. The Hyuuga did as instructed and sat down next to her still smiling friend. "Here I'll reintroduce you," Sakura told her and grabbed Naruto who giggled happily at Sakura and wiggled a little. "Hinata, meet Uzumaki Naruto, he's seven months old, chubby, a little wiggly, hates going to sleep and waking up is even worse, he might try to convince you he doesn't know how to crawl but he does, he's loud and loves food –like really loves food," Sakura finished holding out the wiggly baby to her.

Hinata gently took the happy baby from her and Naruto wiggled and bounced even more in her arms babbling happily. "Bah! Bah!" Naruto shrieked happily as she held the boy.

"He really likes being cradled," Sakura told her with an amused smile.

Hinata gave a small nod and brought the baby into a cradle against her stomach and he wiggled with a big smile. "Be careful around him while you holding him," Sakura said giving the baby and small glare, Hinata didn't know what for but it only last a second.

"Sasuke, come here," Sakura instructed turning to the black haired baby a little with away with a spoon in hand, what's up with the spoons? The baby just stared at her but didn't budge. "He refuses to crawl yet, I think he's mad at me or something," Sakura explained glancing at Hinata with a smile.

"Sasuke-chan you must respect your elders," Hinata told him. She always found herself more confident around Sakura and small jokes came a little easier.

Sakura shot her a playful look and rolled her eyes. They both turned at the sound of smacking. The small Uchiha had started crawling over to Hinata with loud smacks of his hands on the floor. She watched with a small grin as the baby stopped in front of her and held out his arms to her with a small smile. "Good job Sasuke-chan," She congratulated patting the boys head. Sasuke smiled and turned to Sakura his smile wavering.

"Sasuke! You did it buddy!" Sakura congratulated loudly and scooped up the baby bouncing him. The baby let out a shriek of joy and started wiggling happily at her attention. Hinata watched Sakura bring the boy in and kiss his forehead, "You only did it for Hinata huh?" Sakura joked before bringing him up and making farting noises on his stomach. The baby shrieked happily and smacked her head trying to wiggle free. "You're my baby now!" Sakura called playfully and continued to making farting noises up and down his side with her mouth.

Hinata watched giggling in amusement and she felt Naruto wiggling happily at all the excitement. Watching Sakura playing with Sasuke looked a lot different than how she normal would act around the Uchiha, Sakura still loved Sasuke, right? She was about to ask her the question when Sakura started talking and Sasuke was still giggling happily, "Hinata, this is the ever so serious Uchiha Sasuke, he's pretty quiet except when he's upset, he has a big temper for a small baby, apparently loves spoons, gets up supper early, and he loves water," Sakura said before bringing the calming baby back to her mouth and making more farting noises. "I forbid you to stop laughing!" She joked between farting noises. Sasuke wiggled happily in her arms and made happy shrieking noises still giggling. Sakura stopped after a few seconds to catch her breath and the still giggling Sasuke was placed in her lap.

Hinata wasn't really seeing Sakura's love for Sasuke at all and it made her a little confused but she decided to save the question for later. She looked down at Naruto who had been staring at her happily and wiggling a little.

"Hinata, would you like to help me buy some stuff for the boys?" Sakura asked standing up.

"If I can be of help," Hinata agreed watching Sakura pick something up that was sitting in the corner and put Sasuke in it, it was a baby carrier thing.

"I've actually had to postpone getting them certain things because I need help," Sakura explained picking up the baby pack with Sasuke in it and putting the baby on her front.

"I'm s-sorry I wasn't here earlier," Hinata apologized.

"It wasn't your fault," Sakura said with a smile adjusting the straps on the pack. Hinata jumped when the other baby pack landed next to her, "Put Whiskers in It, I'm not carrying both every again," Sakura instructed bouncing a little to test how sturdy the pack was and getting a small giggle out of Sasuke.

Hinata giggled a little and grabbed the baby pack placing a still wiggly Naruto in it. She stood up and held it out in front of her trying to decide which side to put it on. She put it back down and lifted up Naruto who smiled at her then turned him around before putting the pack on her back. She felt Naruto smack her back a little and wiggle with a giggle. She would have put the pack on her front but she, well, wasn't as flat chested as Sakura.

"Here, put this somewhere," Sakura held out an orange bottle to her that she must have gotten out while Hinata was fiddling with the pack, "we don't want him having a hissy fit," Sakura explained and Hinata took it putting it in her jacket pocket. Sakura walked around to Hinata's back, then Naruto's giggles stopped but wiggles continued.

"What did you do?" Hinata asked turning to head and just seeing Naruto staring at her with a blue binky in his mouth which he was happily sucking on.

"It keeps them occupied," Sakura explained popping a red binky in Sasuke's mouth. Sakura looked over them giving an approving nod, "I think we're good."

"Do you always prepare this much?" Hinata asked with a small giggle.

"Well this is only my second time leaving the house with them and the first time ended with one breaking down in tears and the other getting over excited so I thought maybe this way would be better," Sakura explained looking at Hinata and putting a hand over were Sasuke's chest would be under the baby pack.

* * *

Sakura walked next to Hinata who had the wiggly Naruto strapped to her back and seemed perfectly happy with it. She looked down at Sasuke who was looking around happily sucking on his binky.

The village was wide awake by mid-day, not like it was every really sleeping as the population grew, and the main road was busy as normal. Sakura had to be careful not to run into people since she had a baby as her bumper and didn't want to hurt the curious child. They were almost to the baby store but still had a block to go when Sakura brushed shoulders with someone and Sasuke let out a small shriek and the binky fell to the dirt ground. She stopped and saw the baby had grabbed the man's clothes and when they had tried to walk it pulled on his arm. The man had stopped too probably because he felt something pulling on his shirt. "Sorry he normally doesn't grab people," Sakura apologized and tried to release Sasuke's fingers from the man's coat but Sasuke only let out a scream and she stopped. "Raven you have to let go," Sakura muttered and continued even though the child sounded displeased. The man was silent when she got the fabric out of the very unhappy baby's hands. "I'm so sorry," She apologized for the screaming wiggly child's actions and bowed.

"Don't let him grab people," The man responded in a cold voice before shoving past her. Sakura glanced at the coated man's back and saw he was wearing a hat that had hid his face. What an ass, she thought standing straight again and following the man with her eyes till he was gone.

Sasuke screamed again and wiggled very unhappily. "Shhh," She soothed and crouched down grabbing the dirty binky and started cleaning it as the baby screamed. When she had finally gotten it clean she must have gotten a dirty look from everyone on the road. She offered the binky back to Sasuke but he refused it and continued to have a fit. "Sasuke take it," She hissed and forced it in his mouth while he was letting out another scream. The screams stopped and Sasuke started kicking her viciously.

"Sakura what's happing?" Hinata asked having stopped when Sakura had and had been watching.

"I'm not sure he's just not very happy," Sakura said rocking slowly and trying to calm the baby. She took him out of the pack and put him against her shoulder were he stopped kicking and clung to her shirt instead angrily sucking the binky. "Geez Sasuke calm down," She whispered rocking the child who curled up on her more.

"Is he okay?" Hinata asked sweetly looking concerned at the baby in Sakura's arms.

"He'll be fine I just think it was some sort of hissy fit," Sakura explained laying her cheek on Sasuke's head and sighing still rocking him. They stood for a little before Sakura pulled Sasuke off her a little since he had released her clothing and saw he looked rather tired. She put Sasuke back in the baby pack and he was still only his mouth was moving as he sucked on the binky. "In a sower mood now?" Sakura asked petting the boys head and getting a glance from him before he looked ahead again and started fiddling with the arm holes of the baby pack.

Sakura sighed and looked at Hinata who had been watching her. Naruto had also been watching but looked confused and scared a little. Sakura reached out and petted his head making him smile and bounce again. "Okay, let's move on I think Sasuke just got upset," Sakura said and started walking again.

* * *

They reached the baby store and on the way Sasuke had lighten up wiggling every now and then and smiling at her and Hinata. Walking in the baby store the smell of new cloths and baby pouter filled Sakura's nose. "What do they need?" Hinata asked looking around the store.

"Highchairs, cribs, toys, and anything else we find necessary," Sakura explained holding out a finger for each item she listed and grabbing a basket. "You can look around if you want," She offered before leaving Hinata and disappearing into the racks of baby cloths. She was making her way to the walls of the store were the baby furniture was when there was a rustling and she felt a light drag. Looking down she saw Sasuke bouncing and giggling having pulled something off the rack and whipped it around happily. "Sasuke put it back," she giggled and took the clothing from the child. She held it up and smiled, it was a long-sleeved green onesie that looked like dinosaur costume. She glanced at the rack and saw it was all animal onesies of different sizes. A mischievous smile spread on her face as she started digging through it.

Sasuke giggled as he pulled yet another animal onesie off the rack and threw it on the floor, "destructive today," She muttered picking it up and putting it back. She looked a little more before finding the perfect animal onesies and putting them in the basket with a smile.

* * *

"One trip," Sakura smiled with an approving nod at their work. Three boxes lay in front of them, all long and narrow since both the twin higher chair and cribs weren't constructed, and some bags lay next to the boxes. Naruto let out a happy squeal and Sakura glanced at the baby seeing he was wiggling happily with Hinata's hair in hand and binky stuck between him and her back, the Hyuuga didn't seem to mind but turned her head and smiled at the boy. Sasuke was still occupied with trying to see how many different ways he could shove the binky in his mouth and seemed pretty absorbed in his very important work. "Let's get you off," Sakura huffed removing the baby pack and setting it down. She lifted Sasuke out of it and caught his binky as it started falling placing it back in the baby's mouth who had been reaching for it. She placed Sasuke on the floor and glanced at Hinata who had done the same with Naruto and was handing the child his binky, he accepted it by opening his mouth and allowing Hinata to place it in. "Hinata, you have to see what I found in the store," Sakura said kneeling down and digging through one of the bags and found the items. She pulled one out and held it out to Hinata with a wide grin.

"Oh Sakura-chan it's adorable," Hinata said smiling at the item and sitting down reaching out and grabbing it. The item was one of the puff long-sleeved animal onesies Sakura had been looking at earlier, it was an orange fox, only fitting for their Jinchūriki. "Is it okay if I put it on him?" Hinata asked glancing at Naruto who wasn't very far away watching them.

"Of course," Sakura said and turned to the bag again reaching her hand inside and finding the other one, it was a bat which she had settled on after some decision making between that and the dinosaur. "Come here Sasuke," Sakura said leaning over to scoop up the child who saw her approaching hand and turned to crawl away but slipped and fell a little. Sakura grabbed his foot and he giggled and wiggled while she dragged him toward her. The boy was set in front of her and he tried to escape a few times while she was opening the bottom of the onesie. With some struggle she got it on him and snapped the bottom shut giving it a light smack indicating she was done. She lifted the boy up and couldn't help giggling a little at the grumpy looking baby's face on the head of a bat with little bat ears, it even had little flaps of fabric underneath the arms like wings. "You look dashing master Sasuke," Sakura sat sarcastically in a "butler voice" and Hinata giggled at the statement.

Hinata had her back turned to Sakura and looked like she was still fiddling with Naruto. "Hinata show me," Sakura said but couldn't take her eyes off of Sasuke who still look upset.

"I just need a second please," Hinata responded quietly sounding absorbed in her work and Sakura knew she was enjoying it just as much as Sakura was.

Sakura bounced Sasuke a little trying to get the soar look off his face and got a small reluctant grin from the boy. "He's a bat, he's a man, he's batman," Sakura muttered to herself jokingly waving Sasuke from side to side slowly. The baby kept eye contact with her as she fiddled with him, "Bounce, bounce," Sakura said bouncing the baby again who gave a small speed up of happy breathing and smiled but seemed reluctant to do anymore. She finally set him down and found his binky placing it in his mouth and the baby started naturally sucking on it. Looking him over she noticed his feet were covered and small claws were painted on it, also the stomach area was a lighter shade of brown then the rest making it very cartoony and cute.

"Naruto-chan you look adorable," Hinata said sounding rather pleased.

"Come on, show me Hinata, your killing me here!" Sakura joked dramatically, "And I'm sure Sasuke is dying to show you his outfit, right Sasuke?" Sakura asked and got a random babble from the baby that just happened to be at the right time. They both giggled a little at this and finally there was a snap as the onesie was closed on Naruto.

Hinata scooted to face Sakura and held out Naruto facing her, the baby had a large grin on and was wiggling happily. She smiled at him, the orange ears were flopped over on the side of the boys head and a short tail dangled underneath him, it was covered in a short fuzzy fabric like the bat one but his was a vibrant orange, and both were a little big on them since she wanted them to last too. "Come here Naruto," Sakura said in her baby voiced and took the child into her arm placing him in her lap.

"Sasuke-chan does look dashing," Hinata joked and the boy looked over his shoulder at her at the sound of his name. Hinata reached over and picked up Sasuke placing the boy in front of her and smiled at him.

Sakura watched happily and looked back down at the wiggly Naruto, "We should add eight more tails to his," She said brushing the single tail that was lying on her leg.

"It would be more accurate," Hinata agreed with a giggle. Sakura smiled and picked up Naruto hugging him and getting even happier wiggling from him.

* * *

"Do you want Naruto in your room?" Sakura asked the said boy cradled in her arms with a bottle in his mouth. The baby still had the fox onesie on and Sasuke had his bat one on, they would eventually put them in their pajamas when they got the sleeping arrangement figured out.

"I d-don't really mind," Hinata said with a blush.

"You also stutter when you're lying. You can have him if you really want but I do warn he's not a happy camper when it comes to the subject of sleep or any aspect of it, mostly waking up," Sakura warned with a smile and pushed off her doorway she had been leaning on to make a trade. "We'll just see how it goes for tonight," Sakura promised taking the bottle out of Naruto's mouth who gave a huff and held out the baby and bottle to Hinata.

"Okay," Hinata agreed and handed Sasuke to her. They made the trade and Sakura put the blue bottle back in Sasuke's mouth. She threw Hinata Naruto's pajama and Hinata handed Sasuke's to her, "Night," Sakura said to Hinata, "Night, troublemaker," Sakura said giving Naruto a playful glare.

"Good night Sakura-chan and Sasuke-chan," Hinata said giving a small head bow before disappearing in her room. Sakura went into her room and removed the bat onesie from Sasuke putting on his pajama's, well tried to at least but he struggled so much she gave up and just put him in the crib set up in the corner of her room with only a diaper and placed the blanket on top of him giving him a wide smile. She changed into her pajama's, keeping her back to the crib because who knows. When finished she turned off the lights, closed the blinds and finally crawled into bed.

She was just closing her eyes when she heard a rustle from Sasuke, another rustle, and then some shuffling. "Go to sleep," She whispered opening one eye to peer at the baby through the bars of his crib. Sasuke was rolling around hold his feet and looking around at everything. Wasn't the warm bottle of milk enough? She sighed and climbed out of bed walking over to Sasuke's crib. She reached down, picked him up and started rocking gently. The baby seemed determined not to sleep though and it only made it worse when Naruto's before bed hissy fit started. Luckily after a few minutes Naruto's cries stopped and soon the lights went out from Hinata' room and the hall was dark. Sasuke was playing with the collar of her shirt and didn't seem ready for bed at all so she started humming a slow melody. The boy stopped after a while and like magic the melody put him to sleep.

* * *

 **An:** You might have noticed the bat thing going on with Sasuke, so I know Sasuke's whole thing was a raven in the series and stuff but personally bats are cuter then ravens so I decided for now Sakura had decided bats will be his thing until later when the symbolism or something has to come back in.

Also please feel free to suggest any ideas or stuff because baby stage will be coming to an end soon and toddler will be next. Tell me if there was something wrong with this chapter or if you guys like long chapters? Thanks for reading, reviews are bae!


	6. Chapter 6

**An:** I think the schedule is going to get a little bigger, meaning the time between chapters will expand because how I write is mostly vague stuff then I have to fill in the rest and it takes a while to get it close enough to my standards.

 **So I haven't thanked all the reviewers, and all reviews mean a lot to me and I love your compliments and criticism! Thank you to everyone who reviews! I read every single one and get so excited when I see a review! Please review! You guess don't know how excited and nervous I am whenever I get a review, it's so amazing! Please continue to review and don't be afraid to tell me what's wrong or grammar check the shit out of me! I want to become an author some day and I'm mostly writing to improve as a writer so please please tell me what I need to improve on or what I do well etc!**

Enjoy this chapter! And if you don't tell me why!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The River!**

* * *

The River. Sakura couldn't wait to bring Sasuke and Naruto to a body of water for the first time –well the first time since the Jutsu. She was excited, it was such a simple thing but thinking about it made her excited. Just the knowledge that Sasuke would most likely enjoy it made her happy since he seemed to be enjoying bath time so much. Naruto would probably enjoy it too since he enjoyed a lot of things and disliked a few things very sternly. Hinata had been hesitant about it asking if eleven-month-olds should be in open water yet, as a medic Sakura could say as long as they helped the kids would be fine.

In a way, this could be like a birthday present for Sasuke since he was closer to one-year then Naruto, just by one day, but still. Sasuke was now twenty-seven days into the Jutsu, or eleven and a half months old, and he had sort of stretched out, as most babies do as they get older and they start looking more evened out. Naruto had lost some of his chub as he too had started to even out.

They hadn't learned to talk yet, but their babbling became more consistent and you could start to hear parts of words or sounds. They would probably start talking at one so Sasuke was on his way and Naruto wouldn't be far behind.

Walking was in the air at the moment. Boys actually start walking later than girls, who start walking at around one-year-old, so Naruto and Sasuke might start walking at thirteen to fifteen months, but that was growing closer too. It was strange seeing them grow so fast, they're clothes were even tight now, she had only bought them a week or two ago. And in only a few days they'll be walking and talking and stuff, it was an interesting experience for Sakura.

"Meh… ma!" Sasuke babbled happily in Sakura's arms as he looked around at the forest over her shoulder with wide eyes. She adjusted the baby, it wasn't that he was heavy he was actually about average size and wasn't too tall or anything. Naruto, on the other hand, was a little small for his age which was worrying, but he seemed fine and healthy from the exams Sakura does on them often so he was just a smaller than average child.

"Never been hiking much?" Sakura asked bouncing him a little. It wasn't really a hike more like a short walk from the road to the river bank, but it was taking a little longer since they were being careful not to hit branches or trip.

"I think I hear the water," Hinata said looking ahead with Naruto in her arms who looked from behind to in front at what Hinata said.

Sakura listened and the trickle of water reached her ear. "Sasuke do you hear that? Water!" Sakura said bouncing him some more with a smile and Sasuke smiled back at her. A few minutes later the trees broke and the small shallow river came into view. All the rocks in the river had been smoothed by rolling in the water so it was pretty safe even though it was a rock river bank. Looking around it seemed they were alone, well that was normal since the sun had only risen about an hour ago since Sasuke had yet again got everyone up very early.

"Ma!" Sasuke shrieked happily looking wide-eyed at the water.

"Happy baby," Sakura cooed and walked downstream a little finding a place where the river got shallower and placed Sasuke on the rocks. Hinata came up behind her and watched as Sakura laid down the two towels she had in her bag and grabbed Sasuke placing him on the pink towel she was sitting on. Hinata sat down on the purple and white striped one setting Naruto down.

Sasuke kept turning his body to watch the river then looked back at Sakura and smiled some drool dribbling down his chin. Sakura smiled back and whipped off the drool with the side of the towel. With some struggle she removed Sasuke's shirt and left him in the swing diaper and baby swing trunks, they had little whales on them and Sakura found it overly adorable. While Sakura was reaching in her beach bag, Sasuke had turned around and started crawling away toward the water slipping on the rugged terrain. "Come back here," Sakura leaned over scooping up the child and placing him in her lap. She had to put the baby between her legs and hold him down by wrapping her legs around him as she tried to spread sunscreen on the pale child. "You won't like sunburns, trust me," She told the child as he let out an unhappy whimper while she gently smeared the white cream on his face.

"Do you think Naruto-chan needs sunscreen?" Hinata asked eyeing Sakura's work on the small Uchiha.

"Sure, but I think he just tans. I'm not sure about Sasuke so I think I would rather be safe than sorry," Sakura explained finishing off by making cycles on the small boys back till the whiteness of the cream disappeared. She handed Hinata the tube and turned back to Sasuke. The baby was still staring at the running water and holding on to the rim of Sakura's bathing suit cover. "Just one more thing," She told the boy and reached in her bag again pulling out two things of blue crinkled plastic. She blew them up to reveal they were two small blue floaties. She slipped one up each of the baby's arms and smiled at him feeling he was finally ready. Sasuke didn't look to happy with the contraptions and wiggled his arms trying to have the floatation devices release him. "Okay Hinata I think Sasuke's ready," Sakura announced glancing at Hinata.

"I can't find Naruto-chan's floaties," Hinata said digging through her beach bag.

"Oh, I think I have them," Sakura said digging through her beach bag once again. "Yup," she pulled out two white deflated floaties and handed them over to Hinata.

"Thank you," Hinata smiled and started blowing up the small floaties.

Sakura released Sasuke from her legs and the baby instantly started crawling to the water. She smiled and removed her swim suit cover to reveal her simple red bikini. Standing up she easily reached the water before Sasuke did and picked him up as she passed him holding him like a sack of flower against her side. Once she was a few steps into the water she moved Sasuke to her hip and waded a little farther in till the water reached halfway up her lower leg then she sat down in the water holding Sasuke out so he didn't touch it yet. Luckily the river was a warmer one and it was pleasant to be in. Sasuke was wiggling happily and shrieking joyfully as he stared down at the clear water. She slowly started lowering Sasuke into it and the boy lifted his legs up when his toes touched the water and giggled. She continued to lower him and chuckled a little at his happy reaction as he was dipped in the water. He let out a happy shriek when he was finally in up to his shoulder and sitting in the water. Sakura released him and the baby started smacking the water happily.

"I'm not sure you should have him so deep," Hinata commented sounding concerned and sitting a little farther back in her purple one piece swimsuit.

"Okay," Sakura kept her amused smile hidden from Hinata since her over concern seemed to be a repeating thing and Sakura didn't take the comments personally. She lifted Sasuke out a little and scooted back to sit next to Hinata and place the boy back in the water that now lapped at his lower chest.

Sakura looked over to Naruto who was in green swim trunks with a swirly design on it. Naruto was less excited and seemed a little overwhelmed by the stretch of water and wasn't moving much. He looked like a pet when you put a hat or something on them and they froze. "It's okay Naruto-chan," Hinata told the boy having started to speak to the children more picking it up from Sakura who did it to try to reintroduce the babies to words and language. Naruto looked up at the Hyuuga with big eyes keeping his arms out of the water. "Look it's fine," Hinata rubbed some water on the babies side and Naruto curled on himself a little giving Hinata a conflicted look like he was a little hurt she would do that. Hinata picked up the boy and place him between her legs hoping that if he was close to someone he wouldn't be so timid. The boy craned his neck up to look at the woman looking confused. "look," Hinata cupped some water in her hands then pulled her hands apart to let it splash back down into the river. Naruto watched and then looked down and smacked the water, "Bah!" then looked at her. She rubbed some more water on the baby's side and he seemed a little more okay with it.

Naruto did the same thing when it was his turn to have a bath, he would test something then look at her to see if it was right. Sakura thought it was cute that he tried to learn things and trusted them to know the answer. It was like a quark that as a child he didn't seem to understand how water _worked,_ but only water and nothing else.

Sakura smiled at Hinata and looked back down at Sasuke who seemed to be having a ball. The child was giggling and trying to grab the water and pick it up but laughed when he opened his hand and there was nothing. Sasuke rarely got into laughable moods, but it was the best thing ever when he did since he just laughed at everything for hours and it was enjoyable for everyone, a cute baby giggle could never get annoying.

* * *

"You're getting wrinkly Sasuke-chan," Hinata told the boy trying to remove him from the water and have him not throw a hissy fit. Hinata looked over at Sakura who was lying on her towel with an arm around a passed out Naruto and an arm over her eyes, she won't be much help. Her friend had left her to play with Sasuke because Naruto had started crying once he got bored and Sakura went to go find the dried cereal they had brought then Naruto fell asleep and Sakura laid down so Hinata was left to watch Sasuke.

"Ma!" Sasuke protested loudly and squirmed when she started to lift him out. Hinata put him back in with a sigh and watched him smack the water over and over again.

"Just take him out Hinata, he won't bite –most of the time," Sakura said with an amused chuckle.

"But I don't want to upset him," Hinata argued watching the happy baby with conflicted emotions on what to do with him.

"As their guardians we have to teach them when to stop. In Sasuke's case, you're going to give him the first lesson on when to get out of the water," Sakura lightly argued sounding amused.

Hinata glanced at her seeing her friend and sat up supporting herself with her elbows making sure not to disturb Naruto. "But…" Hinata looked back at Sasuke and sighed before grabbing him and getting a challenging look from the small child. "I'm sorry Sasuke-chan," She apologized and pulled the baby out of the water earning her a loud shriek of disapproval from the child. "We can come back another time," Hinata assured putting the boy on her hip and walking him back to shore where she sat down on her towel.

When she put Sasuke down he looked very upset and started breathing faster with a big frown which meant tears were on their way. "Oh Sasuke-chan, it's okay," Hinata comforted picking him up and holding the boy against her shoulder. The boy wiggled a little then stopped. She felt his fingers on her shoulder while he tried to find something to hold onto like her shirt normally but only found her swimsuit strap and held on.

"See, he's fine," Sakura said lying back down.

"But Sakura-chan…" Hinata trailed off a little wanting to say something but didn't want to be rude. She tried to pull Sasuke off and had to release his hand from her swim suit and place him down to start drying him off with the side of the towel.

"What?" Sakura asked glancing Hinata since it seemed her sentence left her.

"Um… well, I don't understand how you can be so laid back about them. Don't you worry that they'll get hurt or they won't be having fun?" Hinata asked hesitantly keeping her eyes on Sasuke as she talked afraid of Sakura's reaction.

"Not to sound harsh but life isn't really about not getting hurt and having fun. It's not like I'm trying to restrict them from having fun, I think they are, but I'm just not as worried about how hurt they'll get. Their strong boys, in mind and body," Sakura explained staring at the sky then glance at Hinata who had been watching her while she talked.

"Don't you think we should try to give them happy memories as children, though? From what I know they didn't have very good childhoods…" Hinata argued back hesitantly remembering Sasuke's face when he first came back to school after his families death or Naruto's tears when he sat on the swing alone because no one would play with him.

"No, they didn't," Sakura responded simply and Hinata saw her tighten her arm around Naruto bringing the child closer to her. "I think so far we've done a pretty good job, I mean it looked like Sasuke had the time of his life just now and Naruto is still always smiling," Sakura added glancing at Hinata again.

"Yes," Hinata responded looking back at Sasuke who was happily entertaining himself with the side of the towel seeming to forgive her.

Sakura started giggling a little and Hinata looked over to see the woman laughing at nothing really just smiling and looking up at the sky.

"W-what?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

"Our discussion just now made it sound like you're the first time mom and I was the laid back dad," Sakura said glancing at Hinata with an amused smile.

"'first-time mom'?" Hinata repeated with a slight frown.

"Like you know how all moms with their first kids are super overprotective and worried," Sakura explained chuckling a little. "You just remind me of one," she finished looking back at the sky.

"I worry, I don't want Naruto-k… Naruto-chan or Sasuke-chan to get hurt," The Hyuuga argued with a blush.

"Yeah," Sakura said with a small nod.

Hinata frowned a little and looked at Sasuke so Sakura wouldn't see her slight frown. They were already talking about all this stuff so why not ask now, it was probably the best chance she would get. She sighed and poked her fingers together, "Sakura-chan…?" She started.

"Yeees?" Sakura asked glancing at her shy friend.

"You still l-love Sasuke right?" Hinata asked hesitantly as she watched the small Uchiha lay down and look at her.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Sakura responded raising an eyebrow at Hinata.

"Um… well…" Hinata continued to poke her fingers together contemplating if she should continue and ask the question that had been nagging at her. "I-I'm not s-saying you d-don't care, It's just I th-thought you would w-worry more if you l-loved Sasuke," Hinata stuttered giving Sakura a timid glance.

Sakura was giving her a frown and looked a little angry. Hinata regraded asking the question at her friend's expression. "Hinata, it's not that I don't love Sasuke it's just at the moment I love him in a different way. I love him not as in I want to become his girlfriend but at the moment it's more of a friendly love I'm feeling, I want to help and protect him. Isn't that love too? And I worry more than I should about things I just have to reassure myself with logic and how much I trust in my own and the boys abilities," Sakura sounded slightly angry and possibly offended but confident.

Friendly love? Hinata hadn't really considered that yet… She looked at Naruto as he slept a hand curled around Sakura's bikini strap and drool running down his face, it defiantly wasn't romantic love now that she really thought about it. She had been wanting to protect him, she still loved him, but she had to agree with Sakura, not in the way she had been thinking. It was sort of like motherly-

"Hinata!" Hinata let out a surprised yelp at someone calling her name. She looked upstream and saw Kiba running at full speed toward them in his swim trunks. He stopped when he reached Sakura and saw Sasuke and Naruto then stared wide-eyed. Akamaru only stood for a little before he turned and jetted into the water barking happily.

"Hello, Kiba-kun," Hinata greeted with a smile.

"Bah!" Sasuke shrieked at Kiba with a big smile.

Kiba was wide-eyed and opened mouthed at what he was seeing. Sakura had a small blonde baby sleeping next to her and Hinata had a small black haired baby playing with her and giving him a huge smile. First thoughts, Hinata had a baby with someone, the child even looked like her with black hair and a tint to it too!

"You had a baby!?" Kiba accused and pointed a finger at Hinata since he just let whatever he was thinking pour out of his mouth without properly analyzing it. Hinata's face went so red it looked like a tomato and all she could do was stare and blush with wide eyes. Sakura's hand hit her face with a sigh at Kiba's udder stupidity.

"N-no, K-kiba I-I'm only w-watching them," Hinata stuttered her face still red as she looked down and poked her fingers together.

"Oh." Kiba relaxed and blushed, "Just joking…." He chuckled awkwardly. He sat down where he stood and started playing with a rock still blushing in embarrassment.

"Sup," Shikamaru greeted with his hands in the pockets of his swim trunks as he strolled over to them.

"Are you guys here for the river?" Sakura asked peeling her hand off her face giving them questioning looks.

"Yeah. Ino and Choji are coming to their just slower, we were actually looking for you guys earlier, but you weren't at your homes," Shikamaru explained looking at the river.

"Yeah, were on mission," Sakura explain petting Naruto's head as the boy drooled onto her towel.

"Sure looks like it," Shikamaru commented sarcastically and raised an eyebrow at them.

"It's part of the mission," Sakura said closing her eyes.

"What mission calls for sitting in the sun next to a river with two babies?" Shikamaru asked seeming amused.

"We're watching the babies and our mission is to care for their needs and they're turning one so their needs were for a celebration so we took them to the river," Sakura explained still petting Naruto's head.

Hinata was getting a little scared about how much Sakura was revealing, shouldn't it be secret? "What are their names?" Kiba asked glancing at them. Hinata didn't know how to respond so she looked at Sakura.

"The blond ones Whiskers and the others Raven," Sakura said not even opening her eyes as she pointed at the babies. Hinata had heard Sakura use these names sometimes, mostly in public. Hinata started to put the pieces together and figured it out it was like their cover names.

"That can't be their real names," Kiba argued.

"It's not, it's their code names," Sakura said casually.

What was she doing? Weren't they not supposed to tell? Hinata wasn't sure what Sakura was up to but decided to keep quite.

"Really? Why do they have code names?" Kiba asked now seeming intrigued and even leaning in a little.

Sakura bit her lip then glanced at Hinata, "I think we should just tell them, we know they can probably keep a secret," She said. Hinata was slightly conflicted about it but decided to follow Sakura's judgment and gave a small nod. Sakura smiled and looked back at the two men next to her, even Shikamaru looked interested. "I'll tell you when Ino and Choji get here so I don't have to repeat myself," Sakura stated and closed her eyes.

Kiba let out a sigh and continued to play with a rock while Shikamaru took the towel off his shoulder and got into a relaxed position on it. They all sat silently for a little before chatting could be heard. Then Ino stopped next to them Choji not far behind and they all glanced at the two as they gave the babies weird looks. "Now will you tell…" Kiba was cut off.

"Why are they so much bigger!? It's only been like two weeks!" Ino asked looked extremely confused as she stared from Naruto to Sasuke.

"It's part of the Jutsu," Sakura started. She was done lying to them and she had decided that it was best to tell them and have more people help her lie then stay secluded, she wanted to hang out with her friends again.

* * *

"So… Sasuke," Kiba pointed at the raven haired baby who was trying to keep himself awake by playing with Hinata's toes but was obviously tired, "and Naruto?" he pointed at the blonde who was still passed out just moved to Sakura's lap.

"Guess that explains why I haven't seen them in a while," Ino commented sitting on Sakura's towel with her and looking at Naruto.

"But you could see how this causes a small problem for us," Sakura said and got a confused look from Kiba. She sighed a little and started to explain, "Two of our strongest ninja have been reduced to infants and can't defend themselves. That's part of the reason we were assigned to watch over them, we have to watch then and make sure their secrets safe so we don't have anyone after them for the Kyuubi or Sharingan or such," Sakura explained playing with Naruto's hair as she finished.

"So in short you want us to lie?" Shikamaru asked glancing at them.

"Yeah, for the good of everyone," Sakura said hoping they would agree, they were ninja after all and understood when it was right to lie and when it wasn't.

"Okay," Choji agreed having been listening quietly. The others nodded in agreement and Sakura let out a relieved sigh. "It's sort of ironic how 'the heroes of the war' have been turned into babies," Choji pointed out with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I think it's great. I've been keeping an entire photo log and everything," Sakura said digging in her back and pulling out her phone. Once she got to the photos she scrolled through and revealed already plenty of photos of things they did, like she had some videos of them crawling soon after they did the first time and of them finally standing up with help of someone holding their hands and such. Sakura had started the log soon after Hinata joined her feeling it was her duty as a friend to take these pictures then show everyone to embrace her two best friends as much as possible. She enjoyed it and even had pictures from today of Hinata playing with Sasuke while she wasn't looking and of Naruto sleeping with her. Sakura let Ino scroll through the pictures and watched her friend giggle.

Sakura noticed Kiba staring at Naruto so she looked down to see the boy had woken with all the commotion. "Want to hold him?" Sakura asked the dog tamer looking up at him.

"I think it would be too weird," Kiba declined holding up his hands.

Sakura picked up the boy and pushed him onto Kiba "Oops," She said sarcastically once Kiba was forced to hold the baby and she let go.

"Er…" Kiba groaned with an awkward look on his face holding the child away from him. "Hi, Naruto…?" He greeted then glanced at Sakura with a very forced toothy looking smile.

"Naruto's friendly, he sort of has the same personality," Sakura explained and Kiba nodded slowly awkwardly putting the boy in his lap and Naruto looked up at his friend and just stared as he started sucking on his hand and trying to babble at the same time.

"Really?" Shikamaru asked having tuned into her conversation.

Sakura smiled at him, she had actually been thinking about this a lot. "I have a hypothesis," She stated and Shikamaru raised his eyebrows a little, "You see the Jutsu stores ones memories away for five months, or at least till their brain had redeveloped enough to regain their memories, but it only says memories. The brain does so much more then store memories so I think it's very likely that they still have their personality that is stored in a different part of the brain. Yes, who you are is made mostly by your experiences but morals and such aren't memories so I think they still have how they act. They might even know some people, or at least know the bond between people. I'm not sure if this is right or even possible, but I think it could be likely," Sakura finished with the eyes of everyone on her.

"Hm," Shikamaru responded giving a slow nod. Sakura's not sure why it was comforting to have the idea the babies were still in a way themselves but she liked that Shikamaru agreed with her.

Sakura watched Kiba with a smile at the boy's complete disability to hold Naruto and she spared the man by taking back the squirmy baby. She rolled her eyes at Ino fawning over how cute Sasuke and getting grumpy looks from the baby when she tried to play with his hands. Sakura was enjoying herself more than she probably should. The mission wasn't too bad, yet.

* * *

 **Extra: Kyuubi**

* * *

Naruto was sleeping after his day at the river, now was his chance to catch the baby off guard. He grabbed the child from his dream and the baby was brought to the chamber of his mind. The small blonde noticed the waist high water first as the child sat in the chamber.

" _Naruto_ ," Kyuubi growled a slightly in greeting trying to get the boys attention.

Infant Naruto jumped at the booming voice and his eyes climbed upwards at the towering fox. The blond was wide eyed and started tearing up at just the sight of the beast in the dark wet chamber.

"No, no, it's okay," Kyuubi shushed trying not to sound menacing as he slowly got down onto his arms to appear smaller for the weeping child. Why did Naruto have to get himself turned into and infant? It was maddening for Kurama, he just wanted to at least talk to someone, but his only companion was unable to talk… "Naruto, calm," Kyuubi said and let the words bounce in his throat to produce a purring like noise for the child.

Naruto continued to cry and looked around through squinty teary eyes as if trying to find someone. Kyuubi held his tongue trying not to frighten the child and instead laid down complete and rolled over trying to show he wasn't threatening the baby. Naruto's eyes were shut though and he continued to cry. Kyuubi sighed and rolled back onto his stomach laying his head in his paws trying to think of how to call the child. Ah! An idea came to his mind and the baby stopped crying. Kyuubi smiled at the binky that had appeared in the child's mouth. Naruto in turn opened his eyes and looked at the fox seeming soothed by the sucking of the binky.

Now that Kyuubi and Naruto had become friends Kyuubi had a little more power and could entertain himself with being able to have an object appear to his will. There was a limit, but that was how most of his time was spent when Naruto wasn't doing anything interesting he could tap into. He well knew that in four more months Naruto would remember who he was and their interactions would be back to normal but until then he would just have to deal with reforming his bond with the child.

Naruto seemed transfixed by the giant fox inside his head and was sucking on his binky and taking in the huge beast. "I'm Kurama," Kyuubi told the child, "I'll protect you Kit," He told the child. He accepted the halted stare of the child to mean Naruto had taken in his words. It was going to be a long four months…

* * *

 **An: So this extra thing was just for fun if you guys want more of these small extras tell me!**

Before anyone can say anything, yes they have phones. The series tries takes place in modern day times (I'm guessing their just a little less advanced because of wars and other things ya know) so I thought it wasn't too crazy or anything.

If you guys want to know this is the last baby chapter (cries), but next is the toddler chapter(s). The arcs are sort of gonna go like this: Baby, Toddler, drama, child and deep shit, teen and angst stuff, then (Got no clue man, am taking suggestions. Maybe end it there, have short epilog? Idk).

Please makes suggestions for anything! Tell me how my plots doing, any ideas you have? Feel free to suggest things, I will try to fit everything in that is reasonable to my plot!

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed so far and continue to enjoy! Reviews are bae! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**An:** It's been a while, sorry. I have been cramming in all the summer stuff I can since school starts for me very very soon. With school starting that means you guys will sadly have to start expecting the longer times between chapters.

I have gotten this question a few times now, **this is SasuSaku and NaruHina**. I'm sorry to anyone who wants other ships, romance doesn't become a big part of the story till later anyway.

This chapter focuses more on becoming toddlers and big baby milestones they go through. It's not the longest chapter but lots of baby related stuff happens.

I hope you enjoy, and keep an eye out for typos or grammar mistakes! If you see any please tell me. Also, I want to know if you guys like the story so far. What should I change? Watch I should include for the future? Anyway, please enjoy this cute little chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Baby steps**

* * *

"Happy first birthday!" Sakura congratulated having just blown out the single candles on the two cupcakes for the boys. They had thrown a small birthday party anyway since they had seen the cupcakes in the store and decided why not.

"Happy birthday Sasuke-chan and Naruto-chan," Hinata congratulated patting Naruto's head and smiling at the boy in her lap. Sakura looked to her side and smiled at Naruto who was eyeing the food just out of his reach. Looking down she saw Sasuke looking up at her seeming confused by her praise and attention.

"You're my little toddler now," Sakura told the boy in her lap messing his hair up and watching with a smile as he giggled and his hair fell back into place. "Want your cupcake?" She asked the cupcake was just vanilla with white frosting because they didn't think the kids minded. She slid it toward her and tore a piece off handing it to Sasuke who grabbed it in his small hand and stuffed it in his mouth. Sasuke seemed to like it and reached out. She let him grab some of it as she held the cupcake so he could take the piece off and stuff it in his mouth. Frosting had somehow already gotten on his face and Sakura decided to see how bad of a mess the toddlers could make.

-o-

"Wait Hinata just hold Naruto still," Sakura instructed trying to get a good picture of the woman giggling as she held both of the messy toddlers on a leg each. They both had frosting and cupcake parts stuck to and smeared on their face and rubbed onto the small clothes.

Hinata leaned over as Naruto held his hand out to her and she opened her mouth so the small child could stuff his hand in and release his last cupcake piece. "Perfect," Sakura said looking at the picture with a smile glad she had waited for the perfect moment. She couldn't wait to show them when the photo log was finished.

"Thank you Naruto-chan," Hinata chuckled as she finished eating what Naruto had offered her.

"Beh!" Naruto announced slapping the table and bouncing with a smile. The boy started reaching for Sasuke's unfinished cupcake and babbling.

"I think you've had enough Naruto-chan," Hinata giggled moving Sasuke's cupcake farther away from Naruto.

Sakura sat back down across from Hinata and watched as Sasuke frowned at the half eaten sweat, it seemed he was done. Hinata offered him a piece and he kept his mouth shut, "No," he responded simply. They froze.

"What was that Sasuke?" Sakura asked her excitement building.

Sasuke looked at her and saw her excitement and began to smile at Sakura and giggled looking up at Hinata. "First word Sasuke," Hinata congratulated with a smile bouncing the leg he was sitting on and getting a giggle from the child.

"'No'…" Sakura repeated and started chuckling at the boy then broke out laughing. Only Sasuke's first word would be "no".

Sasuke seemed so please he started giggling and repeating what got the pleasant reaction, "No, no!" He cheered happily.

* * *

"Naruto how did you get frosting behind your ear?" Sakura questioned scrubbing down the small boy. Naruto tried to splash Sasuke who was giving him a sower look as Hinata gently shampooed his hair. They switched who cleaned who every night because usually Naruto was the hardest since he always seemed to get the messiest in the shortest amount of time not matter where he had been.

"Sakura," Hinata chuckled and Sakura looked over at Sasuke as Hinata released her hands to show his hair up in a one black soupy spike. The bubbly spike started falling over as Sasuke looked at them confused what they were giggling about as he sucked on is fingers.

Sakura turned back to Naruto and got some of the baby shampoo rubbing it in his hair and made three small spikes with it chuckling. "Amazing," Sakura whispered happily looking at the two boys with the soupy spiked hair.

Naruto tried to babble with a rubber whale in his mouth and just made a cute squeaking noise instead. The women smiled at him as he continued to try to consume the bath toy while Sasuke started babbling something and tried to pick up the water. As Naruto tried to eat thewhale again by putting it in his mouth a different way Sakura started washing out the shampoo.

* * *

Sakura held the very tired Sasuke in her arms who was all cleaned up and in a new diaper trying to keep his eyes open to try to convince her he could play more. She smiled at him as his head gently hit her chest and he jumped awake a little only to slowly fall on her chest again. She looked from the crib to the bed and sighed in contemplation.

Sasuke's sleep was a strange one for a baby. He had trouble getting to sleep but stayed quite most of the time so she didn't notice. Once asleep he would suddenly wake up for no reason and cry until she came over and picked him up for a bit before he fell asleep again. Then he would wake up at extremely early times for no reason. The only way the child wasn't passing out was the short naps he took in-between daily routines.

She had no clue why he had such terrible sleep. She had tried putting him to sleep early, which only caused him to wake up earlier. She had tried a warm bottle of milk before bed, didn't help and she had to change a diaper at two in the morning. The trial and error had even gone as far as soothing the baby's muscles with her medical Jutsu hoping he was just sore, but that did nothing. So now she stood in her room wondering what to do with the baby knowing he looked sleepy but the instant he would be put in the crib he would be wide awake.

Sakura looked down at the sleepy boy who was slowly playing with the collar of her shirt. She looked at her bed and decided to try something. Laying down in bed she set the drowsy baby against her with his head resting against her neck. Sakura wasn't known for moving around in her sleep and she hoped maybe if she kept the boy close to her he would be more comforted.

Sasuke was a lot bigger then the last time she had to have the babies sleep in her bed. The boy being older now weight about 11kg (24.5 pounds) and he was getting rather tall being a tall guy and all, now he was at 82 cm (32 in). Soon it was going to be a little difficult to hold the young toddler. Naruto to was about the same weight but was 78 cm (31 in) the last time she measured them.

With a sigh, she closed her eyes and waited with a satisfied smile as Sasuke's slow breathing could be heard. Sleep soon drifted on them both and for once it was peaceful.

* * *

With the birthday party, a few days behind them Hinata found herself sitting on the floor of the living room trying to get Naruto's attention as he played with a toy kunai they had bought after their birthday. "Naruto-chan," Hinata called and got no response again. "Naruto," She repeated and poked his belly. The boy made a small squeaking babbling noise and looked at her with a smile the Kunai now in his mouth. She smiled at him and Sakura walked in having waited for Sasuke to finish eating his fruit bits.

Naruto turned to the pink haired woman as she set down Sasuke next to the small pile of toys. The blonde baby reached out to Sakura but she was occupied with trying to give Sasuke a toy dinosaur which he was playful touching but giggled when she tried to give it to him, but he didn't take it. Hinata watched not taking it too personally that Naruto was trying to get her bright colored friends attention. The baby smacked the floor still staring at Sakura and looked a little upset as he babbled quietly. Then he raised the volume of his voice and called to Sakura, "M…Mama!" He exclaimed smacking the floor.

Sakura jumped and looked over at Naruto with wide eyes while Hinata's mouth hung a little. Naruto didn't notice their reactions and only reached out to Sakura, "Mama," He repeated opening and closing his hands. Even Sasuke was looking at him, probably because everyone else was, but everyone was surprised.

Suddenly the boy was tackled as Sakura pounced on him gently rolling on the carpet with him. "Naruto!" She shrieked happily and rolled back and forth. "Naruto you did it!" She called while laughing as she got happy giggles from Naruto. "First words!" She stopped rolling sitting up and placing a kiss on the very happy boys head.

Hinata had a small frown on her face but let it lift into a smile. Naruto turned his head to her and smiled waiting for her reaction. "Congratulations Naruto-chan," Hinata smiled at the boy widely and Naruto shrieked happily at her and bounced in Sakura's lap.

"Mama," Naruto said looking back at Sakura and reaching out his hands.

Sakura picked him up placing him against her shoulder. "I guess I have been playing the role of mom," She chuckled bouncing the smiling Naruto a little.

"That is true, it is quite unexpected, though," Hinata responded with a small giggle and blush.

"Mama ma, ma…" Naruto babbled happily trailing off a little as he got distracted looking at Hinata quietly. He held out a hand to her and opened and closed it.

"I don't get a role?" Hinata asked with a giggle as Sakura handed the baby over to the Hyuuga. "What about Hi-na-ta?" she asked slowly breaking down her name for the child and bounced him.

Naruto seemed to be on a role of learning as he started babbling, "Henaha," He said quietly playing with her hair.

"Perfect," Hinata smiled at the boy in her arms just happy he tried.

Sakura smiled at them then gently fell back and glanced at Sasuke who looked rather confused as he held the toy dinosaur in his hand and looked at Naruto and Hinata. "Hey Sasuke," She called getting the boys attention who looked at her and smiled. A hand was placed on the boys head and his hair ruffled, "Do you have any other words?" She asked smiling at him.

"No," He babbled back and giggled when Sakura started laughing.

* * *

"Mama," There it was, right in Hinata's face. The woman had been walking over with a bowl of peas to feed Sasuke when the child had called to her. She blushed at the baby, 'Mama'? Did Sasuke see her as his mom? –it actual could make sense since in appearance she did rather look like an Uchiha and it wouldn't be too farfetched since Naruto called Sakura his mom only a few days ago and was continuing to so Sasuke could very well have accepted Hinata as his mother.

"Okay," Hinata smiled at Sasuke who looked happily back at her and reached out a hand to the small bowl of peas she was still holding. The child didn't seem to understand how impactful the statement was, it made her happy.

Sakura's background noise had stopped. "Did… did he just call you 'mama'?" She asked sounding hesitant and excited.

"Y-yes, I believe so," Hinata responded with a small giggle as she set the bowl of peas down and used a small spoon to scoop some up and feed it to Sasuke.

"Well it seems we now have designated sons," Sakura joked and the sound of dish washing continued again as Sakura chuckled.

"Sasuke-chan am I your mama now?" Hinata asked with a giggle.

"Mama," Sasuke responded with a mouth full of peers that rained out of his mouth. "Mama," he said again and opened his mouth signaling he wanted more.

"Mama it is," Hinata responded quietly joking to herself as she gently fed the child.

-o-

Sakura was eating lunch at the table after having heard Sasuke call Hinata his 'mama' at breakfast. She didn't really mind, she thought it was really cute actually and wondered how the time without their memories will go. Will they continue to call them mom? Will they release their different since they're growing much faster than normal? –they don't have any younger friends anyway now that she thinks about it, it's sort of sad but good too since their secret is safer and they won't feel weird.

"Beh," Sasuke called from the floor. Sakura looked down to see the young toddler had crawled over to her and was looking up at her. A foot was offered to the child and the Uchiha looked at it before grabbing her toes and giggling when she moved them. She watched the boy with a smile and continued to eat her sandwich. The child soon lost interest and looked up at her again.

"What baby?" Sakura asked at his longing stare. "Why don't you come get me?" She teased looking at the sitting child challengingly.

Sasuke gave her a pouty face and stared for a little. Sakura patted the side of the chair that was only a few inches from his head. He reached for it and pulled himself up using leg of the table and side of the chair to stay standing. The child had been able to stand with help for a while now, and occasionally stand without support when he was trying to impress someone, but actually walking was yet to come but it was good training for him.

"Good job Sasuke," Sakura congratulations and picked up the boy and set him on her lap. "Maybe we should try first steps, with help, after I finish?" She suggested and Hinata looked up from her spot on the couch with Naruto sleeping on her stomach.

"M-maybe we should try both," Hinata added smiling down at Naruto.

"Sounds like a plan," Sakura agreed and stuffed the last piece of sandwich in her mouth. They walked over to where Hinata was playing with Naruto. The small Uchiha babbled as he was set down next to his best friend. Sasuke watched Naruto chew on a toy kunai and tried to take it from him but Sakura got to Naruto first and the toy was placed away from them getting Sakura a glare from both babies. Naruto babbled a little then got up and started crawling away probably to find something more interesting, but Hinata scoop him up and held the giggling child in her lap. Sasuke's slaps could be heard as he tried to make his escape, but Sakura easily loaded back and picked him uplifting the grumpy baby over her and sitting back up to place him in her lap. "Who do you want to try first?" Sakura asked watch Hinata keep a calm firm grasp on the overly energetic blonde.

"Maybe Naruto-chan?" Hinata offered looking down at the child who was on his side now having somehow gotten a leg stuck between her arms as she refused to release the very squirmy child.

"Sure," Sakura shrugged giggling a little as Naruto wiggled more trying to get free, it would probably be best to try to burn him out first.

-o-

One hour! A whole hour they had been sitting there trying to get Naruto to just try to walk or anything, but the child was completely ignorant and confused. Sasuke had been set down to play with some toy kunai a long time ago and had laughed at Sakura trying to beckon Naruto like a dog, the little snot had laughed! Both Hinata and Sakura were rather cranky and it was taking way too much time to get Naruto to do _anything._ All they wanted was for the baby to walk with their help, not even on his own! But they would always just end up dragging him.

"Give me Naruto," Sakura said leaning over and grabbing the boy away from Hinata who looked to tried to care anyway. The child wiggled a little before Sakura set him down and got on her knees. "Hinata can you try to beckon him," Sakura asked grabbing the child's small hands and getting a confused squeak from the boy as she started lifting him forcing him to stand on his feet. "Good job Naruto," She congratulated the boy hoping he might get the hint that if he walks he will get handsomely rewarded.

"Come here Naruto-chan!" Hinata cheered from across the carpet opening her arms to him with a smile.

Naruto stood for a little then shook his butt in a wiggle and looked over his shoulder at Sakura looking confused again. "To Hinata," Sakura told him and gestured her head toward the Hyuuga.

Naruto looked back at Hinata and wiggled a little. "Henaha," He called and wiggled with a smile.

"Yes Naruto-chan, come here and I'll give you a hug and some extra food," Hinata offered smiling at the boy.

Sakura stood up and started very slowly scooting forward till her legs bumped Naruto's bum. "Don't you want to show off for the hoty Hinata over there?" Sakura teased getting a giggle and blush from Hinata. Sakura started moving a leg forward and in turn moving Naruto's leg.

"Henaha, Henaha!" Naruto babbled and wiggled his butt a little more lifting a foot.

"Yeah let's go get her!" Sakura encouraged scooting her foot forward to help the boy place his feet in the right place. They both cheered when he finally lifted his foot fully and placed it down in front of him watching his feet carefully. He took a few more steps as his guardians cheered and gave encouraging statements. After three or four he giggled happily and started moving more confidently and smiling at Hinata as he sloppily made his way to her with Sakura's help.

"Coming in hot," Sakura warned only a foot away from her friend when she released Naruto and he stumbled forward. She had hoped he might take an independent step, but Hinata ended up having to catch him with a laugh.

"Good job Naruto-chan!" Hinata congratulated bouncing the boy and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. Naruto was over excited, as usual when he got congratulated, and wiggled letting out happy shrieks, "Henaha! Henaha!" He babbled.

Sakura watched with a smile before glancing over at Sasuke who looked rather grumpy. The Uchiha was watching with a frown and slight scowl as he fiddled blindly with a toy kunai. "What's the matter Sasuke?" Sakura asked taking the few steps over to him and sitting down. The boy realized he was being watched and looked up at her and gave a small smile. "You can prove you're just as good as Naruto in a second," She teased rustling his hair and watching him give a surprised look at the gesture, something he always did when she touched him affectionately. She gave him a lopsided smile and picked him up getting a small surprised intake from him. The boy was placed on her hip as she stood up and looked down at Hinata. "I think he might want his mama to help him," She teased bouncing Sasuke.

"That's what I was thinking too," Hinata agreed Naruto now next to her already distracted with his binky which somehow shows up everywhere and nowhere when you need it, like every toy Naruto uses. Hinata got up and the Uchiha was traded to her.

-o-

Thank god it only took a few minutes for Sasuke to understand what they were trying to get him to do so they didn't have to wait like Naruto. The Uchiha had his small hands in Hinata's as she ushered him to move forward his first helped step still absent. "Don't be scared Sasuke-chan, if Naruto-chan can do It so can you," Hinata encouraged watching the boy. A few seconds after Hinata's words Sasuke didn't even hesitate as he lifted his foot and placed it in front of him. He repeated the process with the other foot and soon he was sloppily walking with Hinata's help to Sakura. They gave him small cheers and encouragement as he ungracefully trekked forward.

What Sasuke didn't know was that Sakura was taking video with her phone in one hand. She would have taken a video for Naruto too, but he had taken so long she had given up. The log seemed to be growing every day and she was getting overly excited about seeing how embraced Sasuke and Naruto would be.

Sasuke took a few more steps before he ended up at Sakura who ended the video and wrapped her arms around the boy. She scooped him up placing her lips on his side and making loud farting noises getting happy shrieks from Sasuke. "Congrats my little raven!" She cheered placing him on her lap and tickling him getting lots of wiggles and giggles from him. Sasuke was extremely ticklish Sakura had found out and she couldn't be happier with this information, oh the ways to embrace him later.

* * *

Hinata had left the fourteen-month-old Naruto alone for at least ten seconds, which was all he needed. She had just gone around the island to get a cup from a cupboard and had left the fridge open. Naruto had been across the room, or at least she had thought he had been. When she came back around the corner she was struck with the sight of Naruto's back just peeking from behind the fridge door a list of possibilities running through her head. A few steps forward and the fridge door pulled back a little more revealed the blonde with his small hands around a bottle of honey. The boy had somehow squeezed half the bottle out and rubbed it onto himself and clumped it in his hair. The child looked up at her with a big grin and squeezed the bottle some more. Hinata watched opened mouthed as the sticky substance was squeezed out the top and fell to the floor. "Naruto," She scolded gently with a sigh and leaned over taking the sticky bottle from him and placed it on the counter.

"What happened?" Sakura called, Hinata swore that her friend must have had super hearing.

"Naruto got to the honey," Hinata responded just looking down at the honey covered child and blinking with a small amused smile.

"Oh?" Sakura's voice got closer and soon the woman appeared in the kitchen and found Naruto. "Aw…" She cooed at the boy giving him an amused smile as she took in his cuteness. "Do you need a bath mister must-get-into-everything-I-can?" Sakura teased in her baby voice kneeling down to pick up the child that had started to reach out to her in return and babble "Mama."

"Wait, m-maybe you should p-put it in the log?" Hinata suggested sparing Sakura from touching the sticky child.

"Good idea," Sakura said smiling at Hinata as she pulled out her phone and quickly got a photo of the smiling honey covered toddler.

"I-I'll give him a bath," Hinata said leaning down and taking the child and holding him away at a good distance. Naruto giggled at her giving a toothy smile, "your adorable Naruto-chan," Hinata giggled as she walked upstairs.

-o-

Sakura watched Hinata leave the kitchen and got a wash cloth quickly whipping down the floor were Naruto had squirted honey. She heard the loud smacks of a crawling baby smacking his way toward her. She glanced over to see Sasuke crawling over to her from the dining room where she had left him.

The child stopped were the island begin and Sakura looked back at her work on the sticky floor thinking he was going to sit there or do something else. Then she heard some small grunts and some lighter smacks, not normal hand smacks, though. She turned and gasped quietly in surprise seeing Sasuke standing on his own and hesitantly taking a step forward. Her breath was trapped in her lungs as she watched with excitement as Sasuke took his first wobbly step before trying to take another and falling over. He hit the floor with a thud that sounded painful, but he looked determined, but with his small knowledge of facial expressions it could easily be mistaken for angry. "Sas..!" She stopped her cheer not wanting to distract him as he sat up and got on his knees before standing up again. With much effort he took a few more steps and slipped falling again, luckily he was cushioning his fall with his arms. It was baffling as he stood up again and took a few very wobbly and sloppy steps toward her making a zigzag journey. Her excitement was going to explode any minute as her smile climbed on her face when he didn't fall for five whole steps. She silently held out her arms as the child approached her and was only a few steps away before he tripped. She caught him and gave him a big smile.

She was so happy for the small child she couldn't talk. She was mostly happy because he hadn't given up and cried like before when he fell after standing for a bit. Sasuke was always such a strong person in her mind and to see him becoming that again was so amazing, even if it was just baby steps. Sasuke had shared that amazing step in his Jutsu life with her and that meant a lot to her even if it might just have been a coincidence. She squeezed the child, "good job Sasuke," She whispered kissing his ear and hold the child close.

"That was amazing Sasuke-chan!" Hinata congratulated for once being the louder one giving the boy a big smile and scaring both of them. "O-oh, s-sorry," she apologized shyly.

"Oh no it's okay Hinata you just scared me," Sakura said placing Sasuke in her lap still caressing his small head.

"I came back d-down to get the new bottle of shampoo and saw the b-beginning of Sasuke's walk so I got it on c-camera," Hinata said holding up her phone in proof.

"Really!?" Sakura asked she hadn't been worried about that at the time, but she was glad Hinata had got that on video.

"Y-yeah, I'll send it to you," Hinata said giving a small nod and trying to hide her big smile with her phone.

"That would be amazing, thank you Hinata," Sakura said giving her friend a thankful smile as she stroked Sasuke's hair. "Oh, my gosh Sasuke!" She turned back to the boy, "that was your first steps!" She attacked the child with hugs and kisses. The boy started getting excited realizing he had done something amazing.

* * *

"Okay ready?" Sakura asked Hinata who was sitting across the carpet while Sakura held Naruto's small hands. After Sasuke had walked yesterday they had been eager to get Naruto walking and Sasuke randomly walking around for short periods of time now wasn't helping their excitement. The plan was that they would get Naruto standing, got that, then release him and hopefully with their encouragement he would go over to Hinata.

"Yes," Hinata responded a phone in one hand ready to record everything for the log which Hinata was now happily adding too.

"Okay, here we go, Naruto walking attempt one," Sakura said and gently released Naruto's hands. The boy wobbled a little causing Sakura to naturally hover her hands at his sides, but he soon stood stable.

"Naruto-chan, I have cookies," Hinata bribed holding up one. Sakura couldn't believe they had actually made cookies just for this purpose, they were such cheats.

"Ma… mama," Naruto babbled looking Hinata then and Sakura as if asking approval.

"Go get those cookies Naruto," Sakura told the toddler gesturing her head at Hinata.

Naruto looked back at Hinata and did a little wiggle thing, possibly nervousness. They watched silently as he lifted his foot and placed it in front of him, but he was a little sloppy and ended up slipping head first, luckily Sakura was close enough and caught him. She gently brought him back to standing and held on till he got himself stable and let go again.

Sakura had to say she was impressed with Naruto's ability not to give up even as a child since she repeated this process of catching him after he failed the first step multiple times before making small progress. "Attempt fifteen," she said nervously. Sakura tensed up as the Uzumaki started taking the step and smiled widely and let out a held breath when he planted his foot firmly. "Good job! First step! Now comes the rest," Sakura encouraged but the child was focused on his feet and didn't react to Sakura. They watched in silent excitement as his other foot was moved forward in a strange shuffle step, but still a step! He continued shuffling a little before it seemed he got the hang of it and started making a wobbly path toward Hinata. "Go Naruto!" Sakura cheered still staying close behind just in case the child feel. The baby sped up and giggled as he approached Hinata, but he didn't quite know how to stop so he just ended up crashing into her. Hinata had had time to brace and caught the child ending the video and giving Naruto a big hug.

Sakura let Hinata have her moment with Naruto as the woman gave the small child a large hug with a huge grin painted on her face. "Side mission accomplished!" Sakura cheered after a second jumping in the air and pulling a fist to her side. "Good job Naruto!" She congratulated sitting down as Hinata placed Naruto in her lap. Sakura playfully took the babies hand and they "exchanged" a light high-five. Naruto was smiling widely and wiggling as he normally did when excited. She even gave Sasuke a hair ruffle and smile since the child had smacked the floor and smiled at Naruto as if congratulating his friend. They could finally cross walking off the list of things to teach her chibi teammates. She was so excited to see them walking and talking soon that she wished the days would go faster.

* * *

 **An:** They are my smols. I love the baby versions I have created. They are now full toddlers though and I must show my smols growth. This story is pretty much The adventure of smol 1 and smol 2.

Okay, PLEEEEEEASE review! I love all the reviews! I'm not even joking, I even loved the one review that simply said "yes", got no clue what you meant but I still loved it. Please tell me what you think, I get so excited to hear your opinions! I'm writing this for you peeps so I got to know what you think! Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, please continue, you're impute is much loved. Thank you for reading the story of the smols and I hope you have a lovely week! Next chapter in like five or so days! Reviews are bae!


	8. Chapter 8

**An:** I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I have had a surprising amount of homework for only the first two weeks of school! I have been trying to write this, but I had to take care of other stuff. I'm not sure how good this chapter turned out since I wrote it somewhat fragmented. Again I'm sorry this was so late, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I hope it won't take as long as this one! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please tell me if I went OOC I wasn't really sure how well I did, I think it was okay but still tell me!

On another note I'm making a cover for this story! I just think it deserves one! Is there anything you guys want to see? I already have a rough outline. but I want your input! Please tell me your thougths!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Avoiding**

* * *

"Mama… Mama, I'm hungy!" The three-year-old, almost four-year-old, Naruto complained pushing on Sakura's side.

"Naruto...," Sakura groaned rolling away from the small boy.

"Mama!" Naruto whined smacking Sakura's side.

"Okay, okay," Sakura sat up and lazily looked at the clock, 6:17, it must be Sasuke's doings. "What did you want for breakfast, Whiskers?" She asked sleepily rubbing her eyes and giving the happy boy a small smile.

"Ice cream!" Naruto cheered. Food was some of the only words he didn't slur in his three-year-old language.

"No, Naruto," Sakura chuckled climbing out of bed and picking up the small child placing him on her hip as she left her bedroom.

Once downstairs she entered the kitchen to see Hinata chasing Sasuke around the island. The boy had a large spoon and was giggling as he ran around and around chased by the Hyuuga. "Sasuke-chan, I need that spoon," Hinata called giggling as she ran after him finally scooping him up and taking the spoon from him with a relieved sigh.

"But teh spoon!" Sasuke whined reaching out to it as Hinata pulling it farther away from him.

"Good morning," Sakura greeted placing down Naruto down who bolted over to Hinata to grab her pajama paint and pulling looking eagerly up at her.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan," Hinata greeted placing Sasuke down who was watching Sakura with big almost scared eyes and moved behind Hinata's legs. Sasuke had been acting weird like this for a while now and they couldn't figure out why, he just seemed not to like Sakura very much. Which was actually why they stopped having the boys in their rooms because Sasuke would always leave hers anyway to sleep with his "Mama" Hinata. Naruto would usually go to Hinata too once they gave them their own rooms and Sakura would rarely wake up with either of them. It actually hurt Sakura a little, had she done something wrong?

Sakura watched giving Sasuke a friendly smile only to get the boy to blush and hide behind Hinata's leg more clutching her pajama pant leg tightly as if trying to hide. "Sasuke-chan, why don't you play with Sakura?" Hinata ushered trying to get the boy to free her.

Sasuke shook his head and shuffled to move behind her legs once again. They both sighed and Sakura just decided to leave once Naruto started asking Hinata what they were eating. She headed upstairs and pulled on some jeans, a white tank top and red jacket not really feeling like trying today.

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting at the kitchen table eating their miso soup and white rice. Sakura sat down getting a glance from Sasuke but nothing more as he tried to work the chopsticks which he had to learn to use all over again. "Thank you Hinata," Sakura said as the Hyuuga placed the food in front of her.

"You're welcome," Hinata said with a smile sitting down with her own serving. Sakura was seated next to the head of the table with Hinata on her right and the two boys across from them. As they were eating both of them looked up at the clatter to see Naruto stabbing his food with the training chopsticks and trying to eat what he stabbed. He got progressively angrier as he got nothing but a few pieces of rice every time.

"Naruto do you needed help?" Sakura asked trying not to laugh knowing the child didn't like being laughed at.

"Mama, I can't pick eh up," The boy whined giving her a pouty face.

"I see that," Sakura said standing up and walking over to the distressed toddler. She picked up Naruto placing the boy on her lap getting ready to give him another chopstick lesson since for some reason the boy had an inability to hold the utensils. Sasuke, on the other hand, was fine using the rubber band connected training chopsticks and had caught on quickly now attempting to use normal chopsticks while Naruto was still struggling with the training ones. She adjusted Naruto's small hand to try to get it to use the contraption that was the chopsticks right. He tried to pick up something again but fail and started whining again. This continued for a little and soon the boy got the hang of it with his will to never give up and was eating happily.

Sakura finished her food quickly and waited for the boys who were rather slow still not getting the hang of the chopsticks. She watched Sasuke struggling rather drastically with the normal chopsticks, but he was trying very hard not to show Sakura since she was eyeing him and they both seemed to know she would offer to help any second then the boy would have to resist like always. Finally, both the toddlers finished once Sasuke had finished it off by dumping the last of it into his mouth so not to embrace himself any further with the chopsticks.

"S-sakura-chan," Hinata said from behind Sakura sounding nervous.

"Yes?" She asked taking her eyes off of Naruto who was carefully dismounting his chair and taking his bowl to probably attempt to put it in the sink again –which always failed because he was so small, but he kept trying.

"T-there's a Hyuuga meeting today that I must attend. A-are you okay to watch them?" Hinata asked poking two fingers together.

"Of course, I'll take them to the park or something," Sakura said giving Hinata a reassuring smile.

"Thank you," Hinata gave a small bow before turning to the kitchen where Naruto's grunts of efforts could be heard. "Naruto-chan, Sasuke-chan, I have to leave for today so please be good for Sakura like always," Hinata told them.

"Mama, why aw you leaving?" Sasuke asked in a small voice approaching the woman and holding onto her sleeve glancing at Sakura for only a second. It was like another arrow every time he did things to hint he didn't want to be alone with Sakura.

"I have to go to a meeting Sasuke, so please be nice to Sakura," Hinata told the boy leaning over and patting his hair.

"Okay," The boy stated not exactly sounding sure and letting go of Hinata.

"Bye, bye, Hina!" Naruto's called running over to her his bowl gone, probably on the floor. He hugged her leg before releasing and running back to the kitchen.

"Bye," Hinata said before closing the door and leaving Sakura alone with Naruto and Sasuke.

The Uchiha was trying not to look at her as he stood shuffling his feet. Maybe this was a chance to get the boy to warm up to her again.

"Let's get you boys dressed," Sakura said quickly scooping up Sasuke before he could argue and getting a surprised squeal from him. He didn't struggle but held on and didn't make a move like he was trying not to be spotted.

* * *

"Naruto come back here!" Sakura yelled as he started to run off. The blonde came bouncing back excited as always to be out and about town. She offered her hand and the boy took it looking around at the people who were passing. Sasuke was holding her other hand and looking around with his other arm close to him as he stared at people with big eyes.

Sakura walked them into the baby clothing store since they had newborn to five-year-old clothes. "Mama I wanna go to teh park!" Naruto whined pulling on her hand.

"We'll only be in here for a little, and you get to pick out some clothes," she told him as the ventured to the clothing section. Naruto was the first to spot something, and not to her surprise it was orange. They shopped for a little till each had three pairs of clothes a size too big.

When she was buying them at the counter the cashier shook her head and chuckled in amusement at seeing Sakura. There were two cashiers on shifts and she saw them a lot since she came for supplies and her lie for buying slightly bigger clothes every time she came was she was a foster parent and would take care of different kids for long periods of time. "You brought some in this time," The cashier said as she checked out the items glancing at the two toddlers holding onto her hands and jeans.

"Yeah, I'm alone with them today," Sakura told her and smiled at the boys but there were more interested in the stranger and items around the store. The clothes were bought and they were on their way with a bag to the park that Naruto kept on whining about.

She found a park bench and sat down releasing the children who seemed to suddenly gain energy just looking at the play structure. The two boys ran off and up into the play structure. She watched them for a little getting called over once to help Naruto then going back to the bench once he was helped down.

"Lucky running into you here," A familiar voice stated. Sakura looked over to see Tsunade taking a seat next to her.

"Hello Tsunade-sama," Sakura greeted giving her former teacher a smile. "Do you need me for something?" She asked watching Tsunade locking onto Sasuke as he ran around chased by Naruto.

"I was going to call you to my office but you just happened to be at one of the spots I visit in my walk," Tsunade said putting her arms on the bench in a relaxed pose.

"What did you want me for?" Sakura asked hoping it wasn't something serious her former teacher was putting off as she usually does.

"I just thought I would warn you about something the Jutsu includes," Tsunade said keeping her eyes on the kids. Sakura raised her eyebrows signaling her to continue. "Reading some collected documents on testing of this Jutsu it seems when they start getting their memory back it'll be in pieces. From what I collect from the documents these memories coming back will be rather… confusing for the children since they will probably get back the most _traumatic_ experiences first," Tsunade said glancing at Sakura.

"Okay," Sakura's spirit dropped a little at hearing that. But they were so happy…

"So I would suggest coming up with a plan for when that happens," Tsunade said looking back at the children screaming happily as the chased each other playing some form of tag. "I have other things to attend, I just thought I would warn you," Tsunade said giving a supportive smile and smack on the shoulder before leaving without another word.

* * *

Hinata couldn't help having her mouth hang a little at her father's words. "W-w-w-what?" She muttered with all eyes on her waiting for an answer.

"We would give him replacement ones of course but think of the power," Her father said casually as if this was no big deal.

"B-but…." Hinata was speechless. What had gotten into her father?

"Come one Hinata. Answer your Otoo-san," Her father said giving a warning stare since everyone was waiting.

Hinata couldn't respond, she was too horrified with her family having all agreed this was a good idea. "O-otoo-san I think…" She was getting… angry now, and her voice was coming to her. Anger was a rare thing for her, but her friends getting hurt always stirred anger in her. "Th-th-this is evil. Why would you want to do that…?" Hinata asked trying to stay calm.

He didn't look pleased with her and stood up, "let's talk outside Hinata," he stated opening the door and waiting for her. Hinata got up and followed, her head hanging a little. Her father walked her out of earshot of everyone else and continued to look at her. "Do you not see the benefits of this?" Her father asked.

"Yes, but I think the morals outweigh this!" Hinata argued being shushed by her father since her voice had risen a little in anger. "W-why does he deserve this? He s-saved a lot of people," Hinata argued trying to think of how to change her father's mind.

"Neji wasn't saved," Her father stated with a scowl.

"He had nothing to do with Neji! It's not fair to bring Neji into this, he would have disagreed just as much," Hinata argued trying hard to move her father. "T-this is personal now Otoo-san," Hinata stated trying to muster her best scowl.

"Don't you see we would finally get the proper respect we deserve from these people," Her father said gesturing a hand to the gates of the property.

"Would they really respect you for what you are planning on doing?" Hinata asked challengingly.

Her father stared at her sternly for a second before responded, "Hinata, you either do it or we do," Her father stated. His brow slightly curved down in a small scowl of disappointment. His stare cast an unwavering shadow over her mind.

* * *

The ninja robber, the feared Sasuke, scrambled up the stairs of the abandon water park trying to escape the space detective, well-known Naruto, in hot pursuit. He ran across hearing his enemy's footsteps as he chased the Uchiha. Sasuke looked around being at the end of the platform with a dry water slide or a fire pole to escape. He jumped down the slide but failed to see someone, probably a guard, sitting at the bottom of the slide and he collided with the person. They both tumbled onto the ground spreading bark chips. Naruto was right on his tail with a grin on his face as he jumped down the slide. Sasuke jumped up and bolted for the other side of the large water park.

Sasuke made it to the other side and ducked underneath the stairs. He quietly picked up a Kunai holding it close and tried to quiet his breathing as he heard the rustling of the splintered wood, the detective was close. Sasuke had to take him out to keep the prize, dibs on the cookies Mama promised. He could hear the stairs groan slightly as someone stepped on them and he held his breath glancing up through the small holes to see the detective's green shorts and bright orange top. Would the detective give up? He hoped because he just wanted the biggest cookie and Naruto always got it, but not this time, no, that cookie was his.

Sasuke squeaked in surprise when Naruto started jumping were he stood making the structure raddle a little. "Your mine now!" The detective cheered running down the stairs. Sasuke scrambled to escape through the other side, but the detective had his legs. Think of the cookie! He thrashed and freed himself wiggling out and standing up chucking the Kunai straight at Naruto.

"Ha! I win!" The robber boasted as the Kunai took out the detective.

"Not yeh! I wah wearing a weapon proof vest!" Naruto said ducking down to pick up another Kunai.

"That's noh fair!" Sasuke whined but tried to duck out of the way when a large bark chip came hurdling at him.

"Yes, ih is!" Naruto said hurdling another bark chip at him but failed and it got lodged in a hole of the play structure.

"Buh I win, I hit you first," Sasuke said getting frustrated with his friend, that's not how the game works!

"Buh-" Naruto was cut off.

"Naruto, Sasuke, time to go home," Sakura said approaching them. Sasuke glanced at her for a second before looking down at his feet. Seeing her just made him feel… weird, and he didn't like. He wanted it to stop, to go away. He wanted her to go away.

"Buh Mama!" Naruto complained getting a small crackling to his voice.

"Naruto, it is getting late and we have to eat dinner," Sakura told the boy sternly.

Naruto instantly perked up at the idea of eating, "Can we have ramen!?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

"I don't know, I'll have to call Hinata and ask if she was planning on making something…" Sakura responded trailing off as she retrieved her phone from her small purse. "Let's start walking," Sakura said offering her hand out to Sasuke who didn't take it and her hand was offered to Naruto instead. Sasuke walked over to them and grabbed Sakura's jacket not wanting to get lost even though he wished he didn't have too.

* * *

Hinata wouldn't respond so in the end Sakura made a decision since Naruto kept asking and asking if they would get ramen. He pulled the puppy dog eyes on her, the eyes! That's just not fair. She caved in the end and they walked to Ichiraku's. She hadn't really thought the shopkeeper might recognize Naruto till he gave the boy a look when she sat him down on the seat.

"Sakura, how's it going?" The shopkeeper asked taking his confused eyes off Naruto and watched Sakura as she place Sasuke on the seat on her other side.

"Okay, just babysitting," Sakura told him giving him a smile. Or at least she hoped it was believable, she was a little stressed realizing her possibly fateful mistake of taking Naruto to the place he pretty much lived half the time.

"I wan ramen!" Naruto cheered putting his small fists on the table and staring at the man with a big smile.

"Well, we got that. What type?" The shopkeeper asked with a small amused smile.

"Uh…" Naruto looked at Sakura for help.

"Do you have anything small and pretty mild?" Sakura asked unsure what Naruto ordered all the time, she had totally forgotten.

"Of course. What about you?" The keeper looked at Sasuke who was being quiet again and looking at all the cooking supplies over the counter.

Sasuke looked at Sakura when the question was handed to him looking unsure. "…Just the same thing," Sakura told the man getting a small nod from him. She sighed a little putting her hands on the counter and resting her chin on her palms watching the man's back. She glanced over at Naruto who was sitting on his knees to see over the counter properly. Glancing at Sasuke revealed the boy laying his head on the counter and playing with a toothpick.

"You don't happen to know if the two are related to your teammates by chance?" The man asked turning to glance at Sakura.

"Nope, I don't think so," Sakura said, well it wasn't lying, they weren't related, they _were_ her teammates.

"Really? They look really alike," The man observed shrugging.

"Yeah," Sakura replied simply while watching Sasuke's trance-like state of picking up and dropping the toothpick. She felt distant from the boy and it was almost sad to look at him. Did she even really want him to have his memories back? Those awful years to come crashing down on him? She did have time to really think about it since someone sat on Naruto's other side and distracted her.

"Kakashi, what can I do for your?" The shopkeeper asked looking at the Hokage.

"Just the regular," Kakashi stated bringing out one of those cursed books.

"Of course," The shopkeeper chuckled before getting back to work.

Sakura tried to keeper his giggles to herself but ended up snorting a little as she watched Naruto try to reach for the book and grabbing it. "Hello?" Kakashi asked bringing down the book probably seeing Naruto's small hand. It seemed to take the Hokage a second to release Sakura was there and made the connection on who he was looking at. "Ah, hello Sakura," He greeted smiling behind his mask.

"Hello Kakashi-sama," Sakura greeted with a small chuckle as Naruto tried to steal the book from the man but he had a firm grip on it and Naruto's efforts were going to waste.

"Is this the boys?" Kakashi asked probably not needing an answer since they had a striking resemblance.

"Yup, Whiskers, and Raven just finished playing at the park," Sakura told him using their code names to maybe get the man to understand to use them if he needs to.

"Yes, of course," Kakashi said looking down at Naruto who looked like he was really trying to take his book away. "You don't want this," Kakashi said easily removing it from the child's weak grip and putting it in his pocket.

Naruto put on a pouty face and looked at Sakura as if she could do something, "You don't steal things whiskers," Sakura told the toddler.

Naruto's mouth dipped into a small frown, "Buh I'm booooored," Naruto groaned laying his head on the table.

Sakura sighed looking at both the boys who were probably more tired them bored but didn't want to admit it, she could see through their actions at this point. "Well after we eat the Ramen you wanted so much we can go home," Sakura told the boy ruffling his hair and getting a whiny groan from him.

"But I don wanna go home!" Naruto stated with a pouty face.

Sakura was about to respond when Kakashi suddenly moved in a flash and Naruto jumped seeing a toothpick stand upright with no help in front of him. Naruto looked over at Kakashi, "do you want me to teach you to do that?" Kakashi asked giving Sakura wink. Thank god, she really didn't want to argue with a three-year-old.

"Yeah!" Naruto said getting excited and grabbing a toothpick. He put it on the counter, but it fell over. "I doesn work!" Naruto whined to Kakashi.

"Well you have to be delicate," Kakashi started and began to explain and he slowly stood the toothpick upright. Sakura smiled at the man thankful he as keeping the kid distracted. She looked over at Sasuke to see he was watching Kakashi and Naruto carefully and then looked at his toothpick sitting up. It seemed Kakashi had got both of them distracted and made it a competition since Sasuke had started to try to balance the piece of wood too.

* * *

Sakura had watched Naruto scarf down the Ramen and they waited for Sasuke as she made pleasant conversation with Kakashi about how trade was going and such. Once Sasuke was finished they started on their way back home but Sasuke had started to slow down and Sakura had picked him up. The boy had tried to argue at first but soon fell asleep on her. Once they got home She had got them in pajama's quickly and put them to bed.

She was slightly worried for Hinata thought, she hadn't heard a word from the woman since that morning and she wasn't sure what happened. She decided to wait downstairs and read a book since she couldn't leave the boys alone. She had gotten half way through the book and had read deep into the hours of the night when Sasuke's small footsteps could be heard.

"Saku," Sasuke said in a small voice from the stairs.

"Why are you up so late?" Sakura asked pulling her book down a little to see the boy holding his pajama shirt and looking at the floor.

"I an't sleep," Sasuke mumbled looking at his feet.

"Come here," Sakura offered and held out an arm. Sasuke shuffled a little and stumbled around the couch and over to her climbing onto the couch and curling up into her. She placed an arm around the boy to keep him from falling off.

"Were's Mama?" Sasuke asked quietly playing with the bottom of Sakura's pajama top.

"I'm not sure, but she'll be back soon to make those cookies," Sakura promised hoping she was right and she wouldn't have to search for her friends.

"Hn," He responded before closing his eyes. She smiled at him as he started to doze off. She gently pet his soft hair as she read and waited for Hinata.

* * *

 **Extra: Kurama 2**

Kurama had gently communicated with Naruto a few times over the months, but a long conversation was overdue. He was board again.

"Naruto," He summoned plucking the child from his dream of… cookies? –no matter, he was a child after all. The blonde appeared in front of him still for a second before he looked up and saw Kurama giving him a gentle grin.

"Kura!" The small boy cheered happily and ran over 'hugging' Kurama's finger. 'Kura' was the nickname Naruto had started using and Kurama wasn't exactly happy about it, but he didn't want to upset the child, Naruto was in a delicate phase.

"Hello Naruto," Kurama greeted sinking slower to rest his head on his hands and see the small boy.

Naruto giggles happily letting go of Kurama and started running around in the shallow water splashing happily. The boy plopped down getting his clothes soaking as he smacked the water happily splashing it and giggling. It reminded Kurama of when he first talked to Naruto while the toddler was a baby, he had to grudgingly admit it was rather 'cute'. "Naruto," Kurama started, but the boy was intensely focused on trying to make a wave. "Naruto," no response. "Naruto," no response again. "Naruto!" Kurama snapped a little barking at the boy. Naruto jumped and brought his arms and legs close to him in a reaction to fear. "How have you been Naruto?" Kurama asked trying to un-scare the child.

Naruto stared at him for a little before relaxing and looked back at the water to start splashing it again before he said anything, "Mama neher came home to mak cookies," The boy said keeping his eyes on his now gentle pat of the water.

"I saw, do you know why?" Kurama asked at this point happy for any conversation.

Naruto shrugged and continued playing with the water not seeming to be too worried.

"Did you do anything fun with the Uchiha?" Kurama asked trying to strike a lasting conversation, but that might be difficult with a three-year-old.

Naruto looked up and him cocking his head slightly to the side, "Whah's an 'Uhiha'?" Naruto asked the large fox.

"Sasuke," Kurama replied simply.

"Whah abouh him?" Naruto asked innocently.

"I asked if you did anything fun with Sasuke today," Kurama repeated a little slower trying to keep his temper at bay not wanting to scare the toddler.

"Yeah! We placed space dehective and ninja robber!" Naruto said happily. "I won!" Naruto stated, Kurama, of course, new this was a lie since he had watched through the child's eyes having nothing better to do.

"Of course," Kurama mused with the child giving him a small amused grin.

Naruto stopped moving and opened his mouth wide in a large yawn. He rubbed his eyes as the mouth closed again. It seems the three-year-old had already worn out his midnight energy and looked like he was about to pass out. Kurama wished he could talk to Naruto during the day, but he didn't want to scare his caretakers if he randomly passed out or stopped moving. Too bad, it seemed that short night conversation had come to a close.

* * *

 **An:** Well semi-cliff hanger. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you didn't tell me why! Thank you so much for all the reviews I have gotten! Each and every review really helps me to improve and hopefully improve the story and make it better for you! Thank you so much! Please continue to review! Reviews are bae!


	9. Chapter 9

**An:** So people have been leaving reviews about how they want other stuff then SasuSaku and NaruHina **. I can't make everyone happy** , I'm sorry, but that's where I'm taking it. I have said multiple times that's it will be SasuSaku NaruHina and if you failed to see that I'm sorry. I will put conflict, but I will mostly focus on SS and NH. This story isn't mostly supposed to be about romance at this point anyways. I have gotten at least ten different ships people asked for and I can't please everyone so I have to stick to what I was going with originally. So if you want to stop reading because the ship I am using doesn't fit you then that's your decision but I am doing this because I enjoy it and I want to share it and if you don't want to read then don't. I understand if a story doesn't have the ship you were looking for it becomes less appealing, but the main part of this story isn't romance more bonding.

Anyway, a lot happens in this chapter to prepare your bums.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Hyuuga**

* * *

Sakura's worry was festering every second the door stayed untouched. Hinata had never not come home before. What should she do? She looked back at Sasuke who was sitting in the grass of the backyard field playing with a ladybug while Naruto chased a cat a little farther away. She continued to tap her foot and think. Maybe she should leave the boys here for just a little, -no that's not a good idea… She could take them with her? –that could be dangerous if something happens. Gosh, she wasn't sure anymore.

"Mama! Look I got teh squirrel!" Naruto said running over with a very grumpy looking cat in his arms. The child was holding him by the chest and the cat looked about ready to maul the child, which it sort of had already, Naruto had three scratch marks on his face and didn't seem to notice.

"Oh Naruto, put the cat down, he doesn't look very happy," Sakura said chuckling a little.

"Buh I like this squirrel," Naruto said squeezing the cat getting a hiss from it.

"Oh, Naruto!" Sakura winced as the cat turned into a furry death machine and attacked the child. The three-year-old released the animal holding his arms away from his side as the cat ran away. The toddler turned to her with big teary eyes. "Naruto…" She got up walking over to the boy as he broke into tears. She got on her knees in front of the injured child. Naruto fell into her and cried. She sighed and held his head trying to calm the child. She picked him up turning him so he sat on her lap. He looked up at her with big teary eyes. "I'll make it better," Sakura promised gently taking one of his arms and quickly checking it seeing the scratches had barely broken the skin but to a three-year-old it probably hurt a lot more. She held her hand up to it and started using her medical ninjutsu to quickly seal up the scratches. She took his other arm and did the same. Then moved onto his face until all the scratches were gone. "You're okay now," Sakura assured the child who turned to lay his head on her chest and whimper. After a few seconds, the boy's tears came to an end and he just sat on her lap.

"Naruto do you like animals?" Sakura asked watching Sasuke who had stopped staring worryingly at Naruto and gone back to playing with his ladybug.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered looking up at Sakura with wide eyes.

"Maybe we could get a fish?" Sakura offered.

"Yeah, a fesh!" Naruto cheered. The toddler probably didn't even know what a fish was, but she thought it might entertain them in the future.

Sakura's worries came back as quick as they left her mind and her smile faded slightly. An idea came to her, "Hey Sasuke, Naruto do you want to go on an adventure!?" She asked looking at both the boys.

"Adventure!" Naruto cheered.

"'Adventure'?" Sasuke repeated looking at Sakura slightly confused.

"Come on it'll be fun," Sakura said holding Naruto as she stood up placing the smiling toddler on her hip. She offered her other hand to Sasuke who gently placed the ladybug down and got up taking her hand. The boy seemed to be a little more accepting of her, but she could still feel his tenseness.

She helped the boys into their tiny sandals, which even in her worry she still found adorable. With her boys in the tiny shoes, she set off with both their hands in hers.

* * *

Ino finally had a day off from her families flower shop and missions and she planned to spend it with a nice cup of tea and a book… but it seems life had other plans for her since the doorbell rang just as she poured the hot water. "One second," She called finishing off her tea and bringing the cup to the door with her. "Oh, hi Sakura," Ino said slightly surprised by her friend's appearance. She looked down and saw a very young Naruto holding onto Sakura's pant leg protectively and Sasuke holding Sakura's hand looking at Ino curiously. "What's up?" Ino asked raising an eyebrow at Sakura.

"I need to ask a favor," Sakura said giving Ino an awkward smile.

"Sure… come in," Ino said stepping aside so the makeshift mom could enter. Ino sat them down on the couch offering Sakura a cup of tea, she looked rather spent. "So what's the favor?" Ino asked watching Sasuke play with Sakura's sleeve.

"Can you watch the boys for a little?" Sakura asked patting Naruto's head.

"Um..," Well there goes her relaxing evening, she couldn't refuse the tired woman. "Sure," Ino agreed with a small sigh.

"Oh thank god," Sakura said letting out a sigh of relief. "I have to hunt down Hinata so I'm not sure how long you'll have to watch them, but I'll try to be back before dark," Sakura told her.

"What's happened to Hinata?" Ino asked taking a sip of her tea.

"I don't know, but she hasn't returned since yesterday morning saying she had to go to a Hyuuga clan meeting," Sakura explained taking a big gulp of the nice tea before setting it down and standing up.

"Mama! I'm hungy," Naruto said holding onto Sakura's jacket when she tried to stand up. Ino gave the woman a slightly surprised look that Naruto identified the woman as her mom, but Sakura didn't seem stirred by it.

"Okay just wait a second," Sakura assured the child. She crouched down next to the boys. "Naruto, Sasuke, this is Ino-chan," Sakura introduced, "She is being very nice and is going to watch you for a little. You have to promise to be nice and respectful," Sakura told the children giving them a serious look.

"I promise Mama!" Naruto agreed with a big smile. Sasuke looked at her and gave a small quick nod.

"Okay be good I'll be back soon," Sakura told the children ruffling Sasuke's hair and in turn getting a small whiny noise from him. She stood up turning to Ino and walked over to her and getting quieter. "Sasuke's in a weird mood, he kept stopping and looking around on the way here, so if he randomly freezes don't worry too much," Sakura told her glancing at Sasuke who was looking around the house curiously.

"Okay," Ino nodded watching the two boys.

"I'll pay you for any food they eat or anything they destroy when I get back," Sakura promised.

"'Destroy'?" Ino repeated giving Sakura fearful look.

"Thank you Ino, see you in a little, boys," Sakura said before walking to the door.

"What do you mean 'destroy'?" Ino called.

"Thank you!" Sakura said before the door was closed.

Ino sighed and looked at the two boys. "I just made cookies, you guys want some?" she offered giving them a smile.

"Cookies!?" Naruto screamed excitedly.

* * *

Sakura had a destination in mind already as she sat off running on the rooftops. She had brought her kunai pouch under her jacket and as she ran she counted how many she had. She soon skidded to a stop and swiftly jumped down in front of the grand gates of the Hyuuga manor. She approached the closed gates and found a button and microphone next to the gate. She pressed it, "I'm Haruno Sakura, and I'm looking for Hinata and was wondering if she is still here?" She asked not really sure what to say.

There was a silence then some static, "I'm afraid Hinata isn't here," The voice told her simply before it cut off.

Sakura pressed it again, "When did she leave?" She asked and waited.

The static carried on but no answer. Her patients only lasted so long before she gave up. She walked away from it following the gate around the property till she was closer to the main manor and sat against it. She closed her eyes and reached out with her chakra finding many people in the house and had to sift through them to try to find Hinata. She soon found the jumpy chakra, Hinata was distressed. She couldn't tell what Hinata was doing, but she knew where she was and that she was guarded. Knowing the Hyuuga lied about Hinata being there meant they were hiding something. Sakura contemplated going to Kakashi about this, but she was sure he would say it was Hyuuga business, as most people left them alone.

She sighed and put her chakra guard up so not be detected as easily. She quietly stood up facing away from the wall and pushed up using chakra in her feet and did a swift flip over the gate so not to risk sound with jumping on the gate. She swiftly landed looking around and realizing she was at the side of the manor. She didn't pull out a weapon not sure what the situation was. Swiftly she jumped to the roof to the next floor and crouched underneath the windows still feeling out for Hinata. As she slowly made her way around she realized if she was captured there would be a lot of questions. She probably looked like she was going to assassinate someone. She brushed these thoughts aside sensing Hinata just beyond the wall. She looked around to make sure no one could see her as she peeked into the window. She saw Hinata was sitting in the middle of the room another Hyuuga was leaning right next to the window and keeping an eye on Hinata who was sadly facing away. Sakura ducked back under the window. Was there a guard? Did she really have to fight a Hyuuga? She wasn't exactly in prime fighting clothes still in a jacket and jeans. She had been training every day she so her fighting skills hadn't dwindled, but she wasn't sure how confident she was fighting a Hyuuga. Not only that but the Hyuuga's were leaf ninja and she would be going against the ninja code.

Before she could decide a hand wrapped around her neck and she was lifted. The Hyuuga had noticed her and opened the window glaring at her with his Bakugan. She tried to release his hand but her effort was feeble and the man pulled her in and threw her to the floor getting a scream from Hinata. "Who are you?" he demanded getting in a Hyuuga fighting stance.

"Haruno Sakura," She answered getting up and getting into her own fighting stance not afraid to level the house.

"What would a skilled medic like you be doing here?" The Hyuuga interrogated. "This is private property."

"No! P-please, don't hurt her! Sakura was probably l-looking for me," Hinata said getting up and walking over to Sakura.

"Hinata are you okay?" Sakura asked not taking her eyes off the guard.

"Y-yes I'm fine, but-"

"Leave," The Hyuuga ordered changing his fighting stance in something Sakura and seen Neji do often.

"Bring it on," Sakura challenged pushing chakra to her fists ready to punch the lights out of him.

"Sakura go back to the boys," Hinata begged Sakura, but she ignored her keeping her eyes on the scowling Bakugan.

* * *

The news that the Haruno girl was without her teammates was helpful. Three Hyuuga were planted in a tree just outside the Yamanaka's apartment watching with their Bakugan as the Yamanaka girl handed the two boys cookies. One looked away to make sure Haruno was gone. "Let's attack," One whispered eagerly to the mission leader.

"Wait," He whispered holding out a hand his eyes moved past the children to the other side of the house were two different ninjas swiftly landed on a rooftop. He watched as one removed a hat to reveal a Sound headband. "Enemy ninja," He whispered but his subordinates and already spotted the men.

"Why would they be here?" One asked.

"Probably after the same thing," the leader responded looking down at the children who were sitting on the couch eating cookies while the Yamanaka girl messed with the TV. "I'll go after the brats you take down the Sound," he ordered. There was a small silence then the rustle of leafs as the two Hyuuga's leaving to form an ambush on the Sound. The leader spared no time and swiftly jumped down to the front door knocking on it. He watched as the Yamanaka got up and jogged over to the door. She only had a second to see Bakugan staring her down before the Hyuuga acted. He quickly jabbed her chakra point in the stomach making her keel over and he shot a swift blow to the back of her neck hitting another chakra point and rendering the woman unconscious. He walked in his eyes locked on the children as he walked around the corner. The two were oblivious to him distracted with other childish things. The Bakugan user had a menacing smirk as he approached the toddlers.

* * *

The Sound ninja watched in silence and shock as a Hyuuga knocked on the door of the apartment. They tensed when the Hyuuga attacked the woman, opposition to them. They were about to jump down when they were tripped from behind and fell on their backs sliding down the rugged roof. Their clothes snagged and tore as they slid. One jumped up spotting the two Hyuuga in fight stances. He pulled out a Kunai and ran toward the Hyuuga who easily blocked and he got jabbed in the leg and stomach. He jumped back and grabbed multiple kunai throwing them at the two Hyuuga.

"Rotation!" One called and spun sending the Kunai flying away from them. During the rotation, the other sound ninja had recovered and was running toward the spinning mass. Once the rotation came to an end the roof was torn up and the other Hyuuga had gotten into a fighting stance low to the ground.

"Gentle fist: Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms," The Hyuuga said once the Sound ninja was in range. The sound ninja was completely dominated and sent flying by a strong kick at the end of the Hyuuga's gentle fist. The Sound ninja hit the Yamanaka's roof sending tiles flying and shaking the house. The other Sound ninja held out his hands at the two Hyuuga's pumping chakra throw them. There was a split second of silence before both Hyuuga's let out a scream putting their hands over their ears. The air rippled with the sheer power of sound as the Hyuuga's fell to the ground screaming. Once the Hyuuga's stopped moving with blood dripping from their ears he stopped. They weren't dead, but they might as well be for a few days.

* * *

The Hyuuga leader was about to make his presences known when the entire apartment shook with a huge crash from above them. The toddlers screamed in surprise and the Hyuuga had to steady himself. Damnit! They weren't supposed to make a scene! He had to hurry before any leaf ninja noticed. He stared down at the children as he approached. They screamed again at seeing him.

He Ignored the Jinchūriki who was staring at him wide-eyed. He grabbed the Uchiha brat easily the only fight he got was feeble wiggling. The Uchiha screamed loudly reaching out for the Jinchūriki. Brats are always so loud the man thought to himself. The Hyuuga easily tapped the back of the boy's neck sending him into a deep sleep. The Jinchūriki stared at him fearfully but did nothing more.

Having successfully detained the main target He grabbed the Jinchūriki so not to risk the Sound getting the Fox spirit. The Jinchūriki put up a better fight actually biting his hand! "You brat!" he growled grabbing the child and hearing footsteps above.

He ran out of the apartment with the two toddlers under each arm. Using his Bakugan he noticed his men and one Sound ninja was down the only remaining ninja from the battle chased after him. He dodged kunai being thrown at his heels as he fled. He couldn't do anything but run and dodge as he jumped up on the roof determined to lose the Sound ninja.

* * *

Sakura didn't break eye contact with the Hyuuga as she poured more and more chakra into her fists. The silence was being laid on thick as the tension extended, neither really wanted to fight the other so they were waiting. Sakura tried to bore her eyes into his soul like his eyes were doing to her.

Hinata squeaked when the door flew open. Sakura's eyes shot over, but she kept her stance. Two more Hyuuga's stood looking surprised at her. "The Haruno is here?" on asked looking at the Hyuuga across from her.

"Yes, I suspect the mission is under way, what should be done?" The Hyuuga asked.

"Take her to Hiashi," One said. Sakura squinted her eyes recognizing the head Hyuuga's name. She didn't want to hurt anyone truthfully but if she had to she would.

Hinata saw the look on Sakura's face and knew she should tell her friend what's going on but it would probably only enrage her. She didn't want anyone hurt, really, but she thought her father was going too far and she was going to try to convince him again so she was playing along. "Sakura please just let them," Hinata told her friend quietly.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked meeting the eyes of everyone in the room.

No one answered and no one got the chance. There was a loud crashing sound then yelling from outside. They all exchanged quick eye contact then the two men in the hall left at full speed activating their Bakugan. "Bakugan," Hinata said looking at the noise and saw a distant cousin jumping over the gate with the two boys she had grown to know. "Oh no," She whispered as she watched a Sound ninja follow then there was a silence and her sight got wavy as waves of sound interfered with her chakra waves. She saw the Hyuuga ninja collapse to the ground holding his ears. The screams of people could be heard as the Sound Ninjas sound waves penetrated their ears.

Hinata kicked into action running out the door thankful the guard didn't try to stop her as she and Sakura blotted down the halls. "What's happening?" Sakura asked as they ran.

"My father wants Sasuke's eyes and the man who was retrieving Sasuke and Naruto must have met Sound ninja since one is attacking the compound," Hinata quickly explained watching the fight and seeing the piercing sound had stopped and now the Sound ninja was throwing Kunai and dodging his way to her distant cousin who was unconscious Naruto with crying and curled up in a ball while Sasuke lay unconscious.

"What!?" Sakura said completely stunned. "Why would Hiashi want Sasuke's eyes?" Sakura asked not sure she wanted the answer.

"He wants to take the Rinnegan and possibly the Sharingan, the combo of all three eyes in one family is a dangerous mixture," Hinata explained taking a sharp turn, why did her house have to be so big!? "But it seems they also got Naru- On no!" Hinata tried to speed up seeing the Sound ninja only feet away from Naruto who seemed to be his target.

Hinata burst through the door and put her elbows at her side fists forward as she ran. "Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!" She said as she pushed chakra to her fists forming blue lion heads on each. The lion's jaws were open in sharp fangs ready to consume her enemy's chakra.

* * *

 **An:** So please tell me if it was too much, any plot holes you see. I know there a few that will be filled later, but I want to know what you see.

Also thank you for all the followers! I'm only 7 away from 100!

Thank you for reading and reviewing! It means so much to me! I really hope you have been enjoying this story! If not tell me why and I'll see what I can do! Don't be afraid to criticize me! I want to be an author someday so tear it apart if you want! Again thank you for reviewing! Reviews are bae!


	10. Chapter 10

**An:** First things first, the story finally reached 100 followers! And I just have to thank you guys so much, I love all you. I also love all you have to say, even if it's negative. Your words and ideas mean so much to me! There are a few people who have reviewed almost every chapter, silverwolfigther00, crazymel2008, narutotwilight, and SuperKirschbluete, you guys are awesome! There are so many I'm sorry if I missed any other common reviewers! But I really want to thank everyone! Your guys input has really helped and I hope it continues to help! Thank you for everything! Please continue to review and help this story grow and become better!

So here's the next chapter, I guess every weekend will be a new chapter since school is exhausting. I felt I was neglecting the HinaNaru, I have gotten some messages about it (sorry guys), and so have some fluff and drama! I will try to evenly spread the fluff between the ships from now on! I love you guys and please feel free to make suggestions! I read every review! Thank you again! And enjoy!

 **Edit:** Just added and Extra and add some nice stuff to the main story, changed some dialogue. Ya' know,nothing to special.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Because we care**

* * *

Hinata slammed the door opened a sharp breeze filled the house making hairs dance on her face. She spared no time skidding outside and turning to the Sound ninja she put her elbows at her side fists forward as she ran. "Gentle Step; Twin Lion Fists!" She said as she pushed chakra to her fists forming blue lion heads on each. The lion's jaws were open in sharp fangs ready to consume her enemy's life energy in a dazzling light dance. She was approaching the Sound ninja just as he got his hands around Naruto's waist. Her fist met the man's side and his hands released Naruto as he went flying back skidding across the ground. He rolled to a stop and she watched in satisfaction as his chakra network drained. She glared at him until she was sure he couldn't do much but lay on the ground and breathe heavily.

The blue chakra continued to swirl around her hands as she turned her focus else were. She turned to the Hyuuga's standing on the veranda all looking at her wide eyed. She gave them all a nasty glare before she let the blue chakra wisp away.

Sakura ran over to Hinata's side and kneeled down next to her. "We have to get out of here before Hiashi stops us," Hinata said scooping up a screaming and crying Naruto. Sakura nodded quickly picking up Sasuke and relaxed a little feeling his heart beat. They quickly jumped away and heard someone scream something behind them along the lines of 'what happened here!?'

* * *

Kakashi had a large book of all recorded weddings standing up on his desk, or something like that he hadn't really read the cover, and he had placed his Icha Icha Paradise book in it so when his assistant came in to check on him it looked like he was still working. He flipped the page with a warm blush on his cheek as he read.

He slammed the big book shut when someone came crashing in through the open window. Looking he saw Sakura with a three-year-old Sasuke who was unconscious with a trickle of blood running from his ear and Hinata with a very loudly crying Naruto who was clenching his ears. "What happened?" Kakashi asked over Naruto's crying.

"Sound ninja a-and H-hyuuga ninja tried to take them away c-causing a large battle," Hinata explained having trouble admitting her families falter.

Kakashi's exposed face became the slightest bit angered, which was a lot for him. "Rini!" He called swerving his chair to face the door.

"Yes, Kakashi-sama?" Rini poked her head in, looking a little fearful having never been called in before.

"Get me a team in here," Kakashi ordered, "Quickly," He told her. Rini nodded quickly and closed the door her footsteps quickly disappearing. Kakashi turned to the ninja inclining his head at the boys, "How bad are their injuries?"

Sakura who had laid Sasuke down and already started examining him responded, "Sasuke seems fine. Thank god he only has some damage to the ear which I can repair with some time. I would have expected much worse with his ears uncovered when that Sound ninja used that awful sound Jutsu."

Kakashi gave a thoughtful moment his eyes hard as they lay on Sasuke. "Hinata, is Naruto okay?" Kakashi asked turning his gaze to her. He looked worried at the crying child whose screams had slowly died in Hinata's arms.

"I-I'm not sure," Hinata responded gently rocking the three-year-old her head resting on his. Hinata hadn't deactivated her Bakugan yet which turned out to be a nice asset to see if any bones or chakra vanes were broken. Luckily it seemed he was fine in the areas of what she could see.

Sakura got up and Hinata stopped rocking as Sakura ran her green glowing hands over the crying boy who was still very tightly holding his ears to the point his fingers were turning white. "He's got the same ear damage as Sasuke, but luckily that's the extent," Sakura said and the air felt a little more relieved.

All the ninja became attentive as they heard footsteps and the door swung open. Rini stood aside for the team to enter. Despite herself Sakura smiled the tinniest bit as Lee entered the room followed by three young ninjas, the only girl suited with a Chunin vest. "Ah, Team Lee," Kakashi greeted but it was rather flat.

"Kakashi-sama!" Lee greeted with a bow, his students did the same their bow just as deep as his.

"Lee I need you and you're Team to come with me to the Hyuuga compound," Kakashi told the man opening a drawer and pulling out a red scroll. Kakashi gave Hinata a calm look as he stood up seeming ready to leave, "Wait here. I'll be back."

* * *

Hiashi waited patiently for Kakashi on his small raised area with his legs crossed and eyes closed. He blatantly ignored his family as they tried to blame each other for the failure of their plan. Hiashi was trying to be talked to, but he didn't want to be part of this argument. It was in the past now and he'd have to deal with the blame anyway.

Everything got very silent as the door slid open. Hiashi opened his eyes to see two Hyuuga standing defensively at Kakashi who was shadowed by the man who had been on Neji's team and three younger ninja were staring down at the Sound Ninja in the yard. "Not much backup, Kakashi," Hiashi state simply signaling for the guards to relax.

Hiashi was very respected and even in this situation Kakashi did not want to offend the man sure there was a perfectly good reason for his actions. "I didn't suspect you would try to attack us," Kakashi replied walking past the few Hyuuga in the room who were giving him glares. He sat in front of the clan leader his straight poster suggest the seriousness of the situation as he pulled out a scroll. His eyes ran over it, "You will be charged with attacking another fellow leaf ninja and not only that but for your own power, correct?" Kakashi asked lazily but had a stern stare.

Hiashi's expression hardened slightly in a small scowl. "I did not attempt something like this for my own benefit," Hiashi said letting hints of venom poison the words. Did Kakashi think so little of him? "I believe that if the Hyuuga were to obtain the Sharingan and Rinnegan we could become an even stronger asset to Konoha," He explained calmly. A few of the other clan members gave small nods of aproval.

"And how is Uchiha Sasuke not equaling the same amount of strength along with you?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

Hiashi had a short thoughtful moment before responding calmly, "The ninja is yet a boy and not only that he has been reduced to a toddler. If enemies were to try to attack Konoha he could not help in his condition."

"I understand that, but he will regain his strength," Kakashi retorted calmly his eyes scanning the man for anything else. He avoided talking about how cruel the Hyuuga's plan was for the growing tenseness in the room was not comforting.

"No one knows the lasting effects of the Jutsu," Hiashi responded his expression wiped clean.

Kakashi sighed, "Well we don't know if it even _has_ any either. Assumptions aren't always favored," The Hokage said his eyes became locked with the clan leader. Hiashi obviously had an argument, but he seemed to wisely let it go and accept his punishment. The other clan members were giving him small scowls in the silence. "Sasuke is still young, but he has been through more than he should have," Kakashi added quietly as he turned back to the scroll. "Your trial shall be on the 26th, in two days," Kakashi said getting a small curt nod from Hiashi. Kakashi stared for a little before getting up and waiting as the Hyuuga parted to let him past.

* * *

Hinata continued to rock Naruto his sobs long lost in the past once Sakura had healed his ears, but his shaking had yet to seize. She had realized she was slightly shaking too. She had been so scared. What if the Sound had actually captured Naruto? They probably would have killed him. She felt so utterly sad for Naruto, for the toddler in her arms, that at any moment someone could pop out and try to kill him. What an awful life. There had to be some way to improve it. She hoped she had been making it better, but the days play out had only proved she wouldn't be able to protect Naruto. She had almost let him get captured.

"I wanna go home," Naruto whimpered into Hinata's neck his fist held clumps of her shirt.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-chan you'll have to wait," Hinata said running her hand down the back of his head comfortingly. Hinata looked up at the empty Hokage desk sighing and looking back down at the small boy in her arms. It had been at least an hour what could be taking him so long?

"Sorry for the wait guys," a familiar lazy voice greeted. They looked over to see Shikamaru dressed in his ninja get up with his hands in his pockets.

"What's the news?" Sakura asked sparing the greeting. She looked at him from the couch where she had Sasuke's head on her lap. Her fingers were placed around his ears as green chakra glowed from her hands.

"Well, Kakashi told me the situation and is meeting with the elders to discuss the outcome," Shikamaru explained walking over to Kakashi's desk and taking a seat in the Hokage's chair, something rather disrespectful to a Hokage. Shikamaru pulled open a drawer and opened a file flipping through some pages talking as he did, "Sakura if you were wondering, Ino's fine. The Hyuuga just knocked her out. She woke up a little while ago and started complaining so I think she's okay," he informed.

"Oh, that's good," Sakura said with a small blush. Truthfully she had totally forgotten about Ino.

Shikamaru didn't seem to notice or he simply didn't care. He stopped flipping and started reading over something quickly before leaning back in the chair. "I doubt this will happen again, but it would be best if we have ANBU guarding Sasuke and Naruto along with you," Shikamaru told them his eyes falling on Sasuke and shifted to Naruto.

"I don't think that's a good-" Sakura was cut off.

"Shikamaru-kun, I agree," Hinata said ignoring Sakura who gave her a surprised stare. "S-Sakura, we obviously n-need help. The Sound knows about them now s-so it's probably best," Hinata told Sakura hesitantly not wanting to argue with the woman.

"But, not everyone knows about them. Don't you think having ANBU guard two toddlers makes it rather suspicious?" Sakura asked looking from Hinata to Shikamaru.

"Well of course but it's better for the truth to be out there and be protected then to hide it and fear," Shikamaru said nonchalantly. A thoughtful silence fell over the room and Sakura looked down at Sasuke who looked oddly peaceful. "Plus you wouldn't even notice the ANBU. You could say they would be the kid's guardian angels," Shikamaru added scribbling something down on the papers.

Hinata felt Naruto shuffle a little and looked down to see the toddler was looking at Sasuke and Sakura with wide eyes. His shaking had started to stop, but he seemed either angry or worried, it was hard to tell with his small fist gripping her shirt tightly.

"Okay it's settled then, I'll assign four ANBU to set up camp outside the house and keep an eye out. Just know that if Sasuke or Naruto leave the house there will be an ANBU in their shadow," Shikamaru said taking out four ninja files and closing the folder. "You all look tired, I would suggest getting some sleep back at the lodge," Shikamaru said giving them a small smile and standing up. "See you around," he said holding up a hand in goodbye as he left the door putting his hands in his pockets and files under his arm.

* * *

Hinata walked through the gates of the of Hyuuga compound. The purple light of the sleepy sun duly showed her way as she rubbed her eyes from the long day's mission. She got to the door, but it slid open before she could get to it. She was about to look up when She was thrown into an embrace. She gasped slightly as her arms were pressed against her body between her and the man. She relaxed when his sent met her, the comforting scent she wished she could always smell. Trees and clean air, Naruto's smell. "How was your day?" A matured voiced asked a hand being placed on the back of her head, "I missed you," he whispered.

Hinata let her shoulders drop and she leaned her head into Naruto's chest, "It was exhausting."

"Well isn't every mission?" he joked peeling off her keeping his hands on her shoulders. Hinata smiled having to crane her neck a little to look up into his sparkling eyes. One of his hands slipped down her shoulder and down her arm to her hand were their fingers intertwined, perfectly fitting with the other. Naruto leaned over and Hinata closed her eyes letting a small blush appear on her face as she leaned in.

"Hinata," a voice floated into Hinata's consciousness as she slowly rose from sleep. "Hinata, we have guests," Hinata opened her eyes slowly to see Sakura with a hand on her shoulder gently shaking her. Hinata slowly sat up a book falling off her chest. She looked around recognizing she was on the couch having read Naruto a book since both toddlers had trouble getting to sleep since the attack yesterday. It seemed Naruto had gotten up though and ran off; his and Sasuke's giggles were echoing throughout the house.

A large blush grew on Hinata's face, she had been dreaming! She brought her hands to her face in embarrassment as her cheeks turned red. She had dreamed about dating Naruto! It was such a nice dream…

"Hinata, are you okay? Did you have a nice nap?" Sakura asked with a small chuckle bringing Hinata out of her own world.

"O-oh yes, I'm f-fine," Hinata said seeing other people and slowly straightened up placing her hands on her lap.

"Oh yeah, our friends came over," Sakura said turning to the small group at the door. Lee, Tenten, Kiba -plus Akamaru-, Shikamaru, Ino, and, interestingly, Temari all stood in the entrance to the lodge giving her amused smiles. She wondered for a second where the others were then remembered they had missions.

Hinata's blush came back, but she smiled none the less. "H-hello," Hinata greeted standing up and combing her hair with her hands.

"Yo," Shikamaru greeted lazily.

"Good morning Hinata-chan!" Lee greeted enthusiastically, even with his own team now he was just as energetic as ever.

"Good to see you guys," Tenten greeted with a large smile and small wave.

"Hinata!" Kiba burst out looking rather angry, "You and Sakura never hang out anymore! What's the big idea?" Kiba asked.

Hinata giggled, "Sorry Kiba-kun," She said smiling faintly.

Tenten smacked Kiba on the back of the head, "We didn't come her to yell at her, you idiot!" Tenten said angrily at the dog tamer.

"O-oh it's okay Tenten-chan," Hinata said with a small giggle smiling at her friends.

"What's the pleasure of your guys visit?" Sakura asked as Kiba sat on the couch with Akamaru on the floor. Shikamaru joined them and Temari awkwardly followed sitting down near Shikamaru, neither complained at how close they were.

"We came to cheer you up and hang out!" Ino explained with a smile.

"Really? I should actually be doing something for you," Sakura chuckled awkwardly smiling at Ino.

"Its fine I only got a bruise and Kakashi said my apartment's damage bills will come straight out of the Hyuuga's pockets," Ino said smugly. She suddenly gave a nervous look at Hinata, "Sorry, I mean…"

"No it's okay," Hinata stopped her, the least her family could do was pay for the damage.

Sakura saw Hinata's smile and smiled too, "Do you guys want something to eat?" she asked clapping her hands together.

"Yes, but I'll take care of it! Don't worry!" Ino said giving a small thumbs up.

"I will join you!" Lee announced. Ino bit her lip and let out an unsure moaning sound as her hand dropped a little.

"You guys d-don't have to its okay," Hinata argued not wanting to make her guests do any work.

"Yeah seriously guys we can do it. We don't want to work you in our house," Sakura said taking a step toward them.

"Nope! We're cooking and that's final! Come on Lee!" Ino said grabbing the man and dragging him into the kitchen seeming to forget her unsureness.

"But-! Oh whatever," Sakura said with a sigh looking at the small group.

"Mama!" a high pitch Uchiha voice bounced as it descended the stairs. "Naruto licked me!" Sasuke called running around the couch and over to Hinata. The room went silent at the boy's appearance as all eyes fell on him. They were mostly surprised at Sasuke's mother accusation.

Hinata felt her blush getting redder by the second. There was small footsteps and soon Naruto skidded from behind the couch. The boy was wearing his tiny socks and seemed to have been running too fast and skidded past the couch and coming to a ruff fall.

Sakura snorted in amusement until Naruto looked up at her with big eyes. "Naruto…" she groaned a little, the boy was always getting himself injured! She walked over to him and picked him up before he could start crying. The boy clung to her for a few seconds before seeming to notice the eyes of everyone else in the room. "Oh! everyone this is Naruto and Sasuke," Sakura introduced smiling at Naruto and bouncing him a little.

"Nice to meet you again Naruto and Sasuke," Kiba spoke up first standing up and walking over to Sakura. "High five little man," He said holding up a hand with a smile. Naruto stared at him for a little before he pressed his small hand to Kiba's large one. The boy did it rather slowly so it wasn't exactly a high five. Naruto giggled at this and looked up at Sakura as Kiba let his hand down and winked at Sakura showing he remembered their situation.

"Naruto, Sasuke," Sakura looked at Sasuke to get the boys attention, "This is Kiba," She said pointing as she began to introduce everyone, "That's Tenten, Shikamaru, and Temari. Ino and Lee are in the kitchen," Sakura told the boys.

Sakura placed down Naruto and the boy stared at everyone for a little before running over to the couch and climbing up to sit on Temari's lap. "Oh… Um, Hi," Temari said awkwardly getting a chuckle from Hinata. Naruto sat staring at Temari before reaching out his hands swiftly aimed for the chest. "Oi!" Temari yelled grabbing the boys hands before they could reach.

"Naruto you almost got a touch!" Kiba joked laughing loudly and surprisingly getting an angry stare of reaction from Shikamaru.

"Naruto!" Sakura said with a huff putting her hands on her hips a clear scowl on her face. Naruto let his head fall back and he fell backward slightly to look at her upside-down his small wrists still in Temari's grip. "Don't feel up woman! It's very rude!" Sakura scolded. That damn Jiraiya! He'd turned Naruto into a pervert!

"Yes I agree," Temari said an annoyed look on her face, "I would not recommend groping a ninja," she said her grip visibly tightening. "You might find yourself in trouble!" She said and, to everyone's surprise, attacked the boy's side with farting noises. Even Shikamaru looked surprised as the boy wiggled and giggled struggling free of her hand jumping to the floor running behind the couch still giggling. Temari straightened up with an amused smirk. She seemed to notice the looks from everyone, "what? do you assume I have never taken care of children before?" She asked with a slightly challenging expression.

They all laughed a little and from their conversation bloomed while Naruto went around trying to be part of it all while Sasuke stayed close to Sakura and Hinata.

* * *

"Kiba-kun please be careful," Hinata called as Kiba chased a giggling Naruto around the house.

"I know Hinata, no need to worry!" Kiba called back. _Bang, crash!_ "Akamaru!" pause, "It's okay! Totally didn't break anything! I think…" Kiba's voice floated back. Hinata sighed and shook her head a little hoping he really hadn't broken something.

Sasuke shuffled from his spot between Hinata and Sakura. The boy held his toes with his small hands and looked at everyone. He was distracted by the smell of food and his stomach growled eagerly.

"Hey Sasuke, how old are you?" Tenten asked the boy. Sasuke looked over at her hearing his name but seemed confused by the question.

"Oh!" Sakura perked up, "Sasuke you're turning four years old today!" She said happily giving the boy a pleasant grin.

"Yay!" Sasuke cheered smiling, but Sakura was sure he still didn't understand what age was but was just returning the happy reaction.

"What a surprise! I just finished making cupcakes!" Ino's voice called from the kitchen.

"Cupcakes!?" Naruto's small voice asked happily as he ran into the room followed by Kiba who looked tuckered out while the toddler and dog were bursting with energy.

"What else can make one feel better than sweets!?" Lee said enthusiastically getting a giggle from the girls.

* * *

Most of them hadn't touched the lovely food Ino and Lee had prepared since they were all waiting in anticipation for Naruto to start eating his cupcake. The boy had insisted he eat it first then have the meal. They all knew it would be entertaining so they were watching as Hinata placed the plate in front of him and one for Sasuke. Naruto made a happy giggling noise and stuck his hand in the cupcake getting a giggle and small head shake from Sakura as she videotaped the moment. "Happy birthday boys," Hinata said happily patting Naruto's spiky hair. It was like their first birthday all over again except Sasuke was being much more careful and was trying to pick it up and eat it instead of shoving pieces in his mouth like Naruto. They all giggled as Naruto leaned down to try to bite it but just ended up getting frosting everywhere.

Naruto had consumed the sweat with the result of frosting smeared on his face and crumbs sticking to his sticky fingers. Sasuke had frosting around his mouth but had stopped eating a while ago saying it didn't taste very good and was left less messy than Naruto.

The boys were quickly cleaned off at the sink by their guardians. Naruto squirming in Sakura's arms the entire time she was trying to get the frosting off his face. Eventually, Sakura gave up and Hinata stepped in. To Sakura's dismay, Naruto stayed perfectly still for Hinata and didn't say anything as the woman gently whipped away the smears of blue frosting. Sakura sighed and picked up Sasuke bringing him back over to the table and setting him down next to herself.

"Quite the mess makers," Tenten commented looking into the kitchen at Hinata still trying to quickly clean the boy.

"Yeah, Naruto can be bad. Never give the kid a marker. I don't think I will ever get the marks of my legs," Sakura said getting a chuckle from the group as they watched Naruto and Hinata. "Sasuke's pretty good about it, though," Sakura said ruffling Sasuke's hair. The boy froze like always when she did the hair ruffle then shrunk away once she was finishing. Sakura let her hand float in the air for a little as she felt slightly disappointed the boy wouldn't warm up to her more.

"How long till your missions over?" Ino asked Sakura her eyes resting on Sasuke who was picking at his food even though everyone else was waiting, no one really minded though, he was a toddler after all.

"You know what I'm not actually sure…" Sakura admitted trailing off slowly trying to guess. "Probably when they turn ten when they became Genin," Sakura said taking a random guess, because when they get their memories back they'll still be only five. A five-year-old has little to no chakra storage and they wouldn't be able to defend themselves so who knows when Kakashi will feel safe enough to let them go.

"N-Naruto-chan, please sit," Hinata said having set the boy in his seat only to have him stand up to try to reach a flower set in a vase. The boy sat down and seemed to forget about the flower in a matter of seconds.

"Ino, Lee, thank you for the meal," Sakura said giving them a small thankful bow.

"Thank you very much," Hinata said bowing along with Sakura. She was very grateful since Hinata was tired and any meal she prepared would not have been up to the Hyuuga's standards.

"No need to thank us," Ino said waving a hand in front of her.

"You are welcome Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan!" Lee said giving them the thumbs up and winking at Sakura whose smile turned into a slightly disturbed frown. "Sakura…" Lee whimpered having seen her look he withered away slightly. Tenten snorted at her teammates ever-failing attempts to hook up with Sakura.

"But you don't have to thank us, we did it because we care," Ino said giving Sakura and Hinata a sympathetic smile.

Sakura smiled back at her and sighed happily while Hinata blushed and smiled at their friends.

"Let's eat!" Naruto called loudly getting everyone's attention and some giggles, the boy sounded like his old self again. The toddler didn't notice the looks as he attacked his food with the chopsticks.

After a moment, everyone started chowing down on the delicious looking food. "Um… So any interesting missions lately?" Sakura asked everyone before the silence laid on too thick. She got multiple replies and stories started branching off and before she knew it chit chat filled the table.

Hinata listened to all the interesting stories and felt a welling pride and joy for her friends, she didn't realize how much she missed being around them.

Hinata felt a pull on her sleeve, "Hina," a small voice piped up.

"Yes, Naruto-chan?" Hinata asked looking at the boy noticing bits of rice stuck to his face.

"How do you use choh stocks?" Naruto asked holding a chopstick in each hand.

"You mean chopsticks?" She asked turning her body to face the boy.

"Yeah choh sticks," Naruto said holding them up to Hinata forcing the woman to back up a little so not to get stabbed in the eye.

"Okay Naruto-chan," Hinata said gently. Taking the chopsticks from the boy she set them down and examined what he had done to his food. It looked like he had just moved stuff around because normally he would just down food, but it seemed he really was struggling. "Naruto can you hold your chopsticks like this?" She asked holding up her hand as an example. Naruto picked up his again and tried to position his small hands like Hinata's. He made a small groan in annoyance as he tried very hard but was failing with one chopstick perpendicular to the other. He looked at her with big eyes looking rather beat up about it. "It's okay Naruto-chan, do you want me to feed you?" Hinata offered.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed. He bouncing a little where he sat in excitement. Hinata gave him a small smile and scooted her chair closer to his. She grabbed a piece of chicken and rice holding it in front of Naruto who grabbed her wrist and put his mouth around the end of the chopsticks. Hinata giggled and blushed slightly as the boy smiled at her as he chewed.

Hinata continued to feed him and while he was chewing she observed. Hinata watched Naruto enjoy himself, it made her happy. Naruto had generally been a happy person, but after the war he had become slightly more withdrawn and serious about everything, it was almost saddening. Hinata loved Naruto's fun side, even if it did mean he got in trouble sometimes. The man she loved was so amazing and she wanted to help him. She wanted to make Naruto happy again.

* * *

 **Extra: Temari and Shikamaru**

* * *

The two ninja from different villages had their fingers entwined as they walked the forest road away from the Chunin lodges having made sure no one was watching. They usually walked in silence but tonight Temari had something on her mind. "Shika darling," She started using her playful nickname for him.

"Yes?" he asked turning his head slightly to her.

"What do you think about children?" Temari asked nonchalantly.

Oh great, she's talking about kids. Shikamaru tried not to show the frown he was feeling as he answered, "I think they're troublesome."

"Was the question not enough to forge more of an answer from you?" Temari asked raising a playful eyebrow at her boyfriend.

Shikamaru sighed and looked heaven word. The woman was working him tonight. "I think they're a lot of work for nothing. Someone has to carry them for nine months then they come out screaming and crying. You have to clean them, feed them, and watch over them till they don't want you to anymore. Then they get rude and start talking back. Then they leave and that's that," Shikamaru explained not giving it to much thought really. He truthfully loathed the idea of having children.

"You don't give enough things a chance," Temari said simply her tone seeming neutral on the matter.

"Well maybe we can talk about this if we get married," Shikamaru said casually. A suspenseful silence fell on the couple as they walked. The silence was torn by their sudden outburst of giggles.

"Us getting married? Yeah right," Temari said through her amused snorts. The couple giggled for a little before they both went silent their hands still held together as they walked.

* * *

 **An:** Okay here is this chapter! Sorry, it was sort of late in the weekend I was writing this during the Super blood moon and got distracted. Please tell me how I did! I hope you enjoyed if you didn't tell me why! Reviews are bae!


	11. Chapter 11

**An:** Thank you to Duesal Bladesinger, who gave me some nice impute. And thank you to everyone else! Sorry I don't have much to say for this chapter, so "enjoy" * evil laughing*

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Too good to be true**

* * *

Sakura could not bring herself to get out of bed the day of Sasuke and Naruto's fifth birthday, their fifth month in the Jutsu. Five months they had been blessed with this Jutsu, they had been happy, but soon enough that would wisp away. Sakura had seen firsthand what those memories had done to them, especially Sasuke whose cold insane laughs still haunted her dreams, his blood lust filled eyes burning holes in her mind. As weird and twisted as it seemed Sakura knew deep down she hoped something had gone wrong with the Jutsu, and maybe, just maybe, they would never get their memories back. Sakura wasn't stupid though and knew the chances of something like that happening was next to impossible, but she let that tiny seed of hope plant itself anyway, for she didn't know how else she might proceed with the days to come.

She forced her eyes to refocus and the world come back to her. She slow as a snail sat up in the dark room; it was cloudy today. Her breathing quiet as memories of Sasuke's cold stares and Sharingan swirled around her head. She let the memories continue as if trying to torture herself as she looked over and found a plate sitting on her side table a large bowl placed over it. A thin layer of moisture lay around the bowl leading her to make the assumption the bowl was there to keep something warm. She gingerly took the plate and placed it on her lap removing the bowl and setting it aside. She smiled slightly at the strangely shaped pancakes with burnt sides and a sloppily peeled orange. A small piece of paper lay tucked under the plate just enough to be noticed. It read "Naruto and Sasuke insisted on making breakfast today but don't worry I supervised it. I know the pancakes are rather burnt so I made some more and put them in the fridge if you would prefer. –Hinata" Sakura smiled at it before looking at the food. She would miss this, their random childish acts that made anyone's day better. She didn't bother with the forks as she picked up the pancake and took a bite. It crunched slightly, but she didn't mind, their effort made up for it.

"Naruto don't disturb her!" Hinata's call floated through the house as Sakura heard small footsteps then more followed and there was a thud on her closed door.

"I can do it Sasuke!" Naruto said and the door knob turned the spun back and finally turned properly. Two five-year-olds came tumbling in looking surprised as they collided with the floor a small squeak escaped Sasuke's throat as Naruto gasped. Sakura watched giggling "Kaa-san, you're up!" Naruto squealed happily recovering and pushing Sasuke off him to come toddling over to her bed. Naruto climbed over it with some effort smiling at her as he sat on her lower legs. Sasuke followed but at a slower pace and used the cloth basket at the end of her bed as a step up and crawled over to them.

They both stared at her with big eyes and waited as she took a bite of the burnt pancakes and smiled at them. "There spectacular," Sakura lied between chewing. Naruto became radiant with a large smile while Sasuke, to her surprised, blushed a little with his smile.

Hinata's gentle footsteps echoed as she walked into Sakura's room. The Hyuuga had her hands on her hip and was giving Naruto and Sasuke a look. "I told you to leave Sakura-chan alone," Hinata scolded gently her stern face faltering easily at the two boy's apologetic face. "But it's O-okay, it looks like she was up anyway," Hinata said quietly her hands falling from her hips.

"You guys didn't have to make breakfast," Sakura said looking at all of them as she took another bite of the pancakes trying to ignore the loud crunch.

The boys tried to continue to talk to her but Hinata finally shooed them out of her room and she was left alone, well, alone for a few minutes. Sakura acted as if she didn't hear the small footsteps that approached her door as she tried to finish the unpleasant pancakes. She glanced up and caught Sasuke peeking around the corner before he disappeared but didn't go away. The pancakes crunched again as she continued to eat them looking down at her plate a small grin displayed on her face. _What a mysterious child_.

* * *

Hinata picked up Naruto as they descended the stairs to leave Sakura alone. She knew Sakura was probably just as worried as Hinata was, maybe even more so. The woman had seen much darker sides of both Naruto and Sasuke than Hinata and she wasn't sure if she wanted to see them either.

Hinata set Naruto down and walked over to the dining room table where she laid her head down. It seemed there was always some form of conflict with those boys, nothing was every peaceful. Her family was still the cause of some of that conflict. After her father's short trial a month ago his only punishments were house arrest and he had to help fund Hinata and Sakura's mission. Personally Hinata had been so angry at her family she would have been perfectly okay if her father were to spend some time in jail, but the elders had let him go with barely a punishment! She sighed letting her shoulders slouch.

"Hina! Can we make cookies?" Naruto asked looking up at her from where he stood his hair barely showing over the table.

"C-cookies?" Hinata asked with a small smile. Naruto and Sasuke both seemed to want to bake today, it was so random.

"Yeah, cookies! You always make such good ones! I wanna make some!" Naruto cheered holding his hands in excited fists.

"Okay Naruto-chan, we'll make some cookies. Why don't you ask Sasuke-chan if he wants to help," Hinata offered. She got up to get the supplies out as the boy rushed off. She watched him toddled off before she chuckled a little.

"Kaa-san!" Naruto's voice floated down the stairs as stronger footsteps sounded next to the pat of Naruto's.

"Yes, Naruto?" Sakura asked and the stairs creaked slightly as the woman descended them. Sasuke's giggles filled the house as Sakura walked into the kitchen Sasuke in her arms upside-down. The boy's hair was reaching toward the ground and his smiling face was going slightly red as he tried to wiggle free.

"Were gonna make cookies!" Naruto said holding onto Sakura's pajama pants.

"Sounds fun, Sasuke do you want to make cookies?" Sakura asked looking down at the giggling boy obviously trying to resist smiling at him.

"Naruto help me!" Sasuke called still giggling as he tried to wiggle free.

"No one can help you! You'll never escape me!" Sakura said dramatically. Lifting to hold him sideways she started making farting noises on his side which got the boy to laughing loudly and wiggle. Hinata smiled at them trying to be sneaky about snapping a picture of the scene. She smiled when no one noticed.

"Saku! Stoooop!" Sasuke got out between laughing fits as he pushed on her face trying to release himself.

"Okay," Sakura said a large smile displayed on her face as she flipped the boy gently and place him on the ground. Sasuke ran off to hide behind Hinata's legs a smile and large blush still on the boy's face.

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran over to the boy, but the small Uchiha seemed to interpret it wrong and ran off. They watched as a mindless chase ensued.

Sakura walked over to Hinata once the two disappeared. "Sasuke won't be happy when he finds out we know he's ticklish," Sakura said with a smug smile.

"I don't think they will be very happy about any of this…" Hinata added quietly and a thoughtful silence fell over them.

* * *

After much _technicalities_ they finally got the cookies in the oven hoping the fact that Naruto had almost pored the _entire bag_ of sugar in the mixture didn't have _too_ much effect on the end result, keyword 'hoping'. Naruto and Sasuke had insisted on sitting and watching the cookies bake. Hinata promised to watch them so Sakura could take a shower. While she waited for them to get bored and run off she watched them as they sat watching the cookies a little too intensely. She smiled as something revealed itself to her, she really liked kids. Hinata let her thoughts entertain her as she imagined having kids of her own, they were hard work but at times very rewarding. Her mind, of course, brought her to the idea of children with spiky blond hair. A warm blush formed on her face as she shook away the idea. That would have to wait a long time.

"Kaa-san," Sasuke said and Hinata noticed the boy looking at her.

"Yes, Sasuke-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Where's Saku?" The boy asked casually.

"She's just taking a shower," Hinata told the boy smiling at him as he thought for a second then turned back to the cookies. Hinata hadn't let the "where's Saku?" questions go unnoticed, the boy asked them a lot yet he still tried to stay away from the pink haired woman. She didn't understand the boy but was sure if asked about his actions he wouldn't be able to answer.

As Hinata had expected they had become bored within minutes of watching the cookies in the oven light. The boys had run off finding their plastic Kunai and chuck them at each other as they ran around trading the line of "get back here trader!" Hinata found it rather ironic in a dark way since Naruto ended up chasing Sasuke around most of the time.

About the time when Sakura joined everyone downstairs in her sweats, the oven timer ended letting out a ringing in the house. The boys stopped their game and rushed over to the oven happily. They almost slipped as they skidded into the kitchen.

"Kaa-san! The cookies are done!" Naruto said excitedly to Sakura his small hands pressed to the oven door.

"I see that," Sakura said with a small chuckle at how the smallest things brought children the most happiness. She crouched down in front of the oven and looked at the cookies. They were rather puffy wonky shaped cookies that were unevenly sized, but at least they _looked_ eatable. She got up finding the hot pads in the puzzle that was the kitchen drawers. When she returned she had to usher the kids away so they wouldn't burn themselves. She released the bloated cookies from their burning cage and placed them on the stove to cool.

"I want one!" Naruto said trying to reach for the tray and Sakura swiftly moved it back farther so the small boy couldn't reach it.

"You have to wait for them to cool down," Hinata said from the island where she had been watching.

"But-!" Naruto whined cutting himself off with a dramatic sigh.

"Try to be patient like…" Sakura started laughing, "… like Sasuke," She said snorting as she looked down at Sasuke who was desperately trying to reach the cookie tray being a few centimeters taller than Naruto and probably thinking he could. Sasuke stopped at the mention of his name and put on a grumpy face as he retreated his hand.

Sakura put a hand on her hip a proud smirk on her face that reached her eyes as she watched the two boys sit down to wait. Maybe she could enjoy their respect for a little more.

* * *

Sakura regretted the big bite she had taken from one of the cookies and almost gagged on the pure over powering sweetness. She put a hand over her mouth and tried to swallow it leaning against the counter for support. Hinata took her mouth off the cookie her eyes on Sakura as she placed the cookie back on the counter. There was an unspoken pleaded to not eat the cookie, it wasn't worth it.

"Ew!" Sasuke howled spitting out the cookie and dropping it on the floor. He held out his tongue in disgust. He never liked sweet things so that must have been awful for the boy.

"Sasuke, come on, pick it up and throw it out," Sakura ordered and the boy looked at her his brows still lowered in disgust. He did eventually put his tongue back in his mouth and started picking up some of the discarded cookies.

Sakura wasn't sure if she should have been disgusted or impressed when Naruto didn't complain and finished the cookie with ease. The boy still had cheeks full of the sugary death making him look like a chipmunk as he tried to reach for another one. As a medic she could say very strongly that even one of those wretched things was enough, and if he had two he might have a heart attack. "Naruto, I… I think you've had enough sugar for today, and probably the rest of the week," Sakura said pushing the tray even farther back for safety. The toddler looked at her with big eyes as he chewed his cookie.

"Kaa-san…" Naruto whined giving her the all famous puppy dog eyes he had perfected to a point of eye watering cuteness.

"N-naruto, n-no," Sakura said stumbling on her own words as she tried very hard to resist the evil power of the puppy dog eyes.

Naruto widened his eyes even more -if that was possible- until he looked on the verge of tears. "B-but I want another…" He muttered looking up at her with his big eyes.

Sakura shook her head at the child looking away, she felt rather bad now about it, but it was for the best. She would offer him ramen in exchange, but they had been trying to get him off of ramen and only allowed his favorite food once a month, sometimes less.

"But Kaa-san!" Naruto whined giving up on the eyes and getting angry instead a glare painting his face. The kid could be pretty spoiled sometimes, seriously.

"Naruto, leave Sakura alone. She knows what's best for you," Hinata told the boy. Naruto stopped to look at Hinata then sighed before walking off. Sakura let out a sigh of relief thankful at the fact that Naruto was much more compliant to Hinata.

Sakura returned her attention to Sasuke as he dumped a hand full of cookie bits in the trash. The boy had cleaned up most of it if you don't count missing 80% of it. She sighed, "Sasuke you need to clean more," She told the boy as she got down to help him.

"I did," Sasuke said stubbornly looking over the area as if it was spotless. Sakura simply sighed and rubbed her temple as she felt a migraine coming on. Kids could be so much work.

* * *

That day no one had spoken a word of the boy's fifth birthday. Sakura was grateful, though. Not that it mattered in the end because her nightmares of the power hungry Sasuke consumed her thoughts as she lay in bed. She really needed someone to tell her it would be okay, that Sasuke would be fine. She was just being silly, of course, Sasuke would be fine. Once he got all his memories back he would be just like he had been, not that that's exactly 'fine' either…

"Saku…" A voice gave Sakura a start. She rolled over and saw Sasuke was looking down at his feet fiddling with his pajama pants. He muttered something she didn't catch but assumed it probably had to do with the fact he was up at 2 in the morning.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" She offered gently not wanting to scare the boy, he never came to her anymore. Sasuke looked almost ashamed as he nodded still looking away. She held open her blanket as the boy shuffled over to her bed and climbed onto it. Sasuke laid down his back to her as he curled into a fetus position. She gently placed the blanket over him and tucked it in on his sides. She sat on her elbow watching him for a second before she leaned over and kissed his forehead, "Never change…" She whispered quietly a sad smile on her face as she lay down keeping a few inches away from him.

Sasuke was still, the only sound was the gentle patting of the light rain on the window. She watched him sadly as her mind drew a blank on what to do. She stayed silent and Sasuke scooted closer to her till his back touched her arm then he stopped. The room soon fell silent again as Sasuke's breathing became more relaxed, he was so peaceful. Her chest felt heavy just looking at him.

* * *

Five months and one full week they had been in the Jutsu and nothing had happened. They were still kids, warriors unknowing trapped as children. They still ran around the house laughing and asked to be tucked in every night. Sakura knew her seed of hope was blooming, they were still happy. Thank the gods they were still happy, every second of their joy was helping to make up all their times of sadness. It was almost too good to be true.

"There was a great Ninja of the Hidden Leaf. His name was Uzumaki Naruto," Sakura begin as she sat on the couch with the boys after being begged by Naruto to tell the innocent child his true story, of course he thought it just a great fantasy. "When he was younger people were scared of him. They told their children to leave him alone and they told their friends to fear him. Not because he was scary, but because they didn't understand him and never got the chance to learn what a great person he was. But none the less he made friends. His best friend was Uchiha Sasuke the other greatest ninja in the village," Sakura was finding it harder and harder to tell the story without choking on her words. She even cut parts out so not to scare Naruto or make Sasuke feel bad since the Uchiha always stuck around to listen too but never asked for his story, which was a relief for her. "The two went on many adventures together, some very testing of each's strength. Through these adventures they became closer than friends, they became brothers…" Sakura trailed off as Hinata's voice floated over.

"Sakura-chan, we just got a call. Kakashi's coming to visit," Hinata said peeking around the corner a towel wrapped around her body and her hair still dripped from the shower.

"Oh, um… do you want me to make lunch for five then?" Sakura asked Hinata. her mind instantly finding Kakashi's random visit a sign something has happened or is going to happen.

"T-that would be nice. I'll help in a second," Hinata promised disappearing to finish her shower.

"Well boys, want to help make lunch for the Hokage?" She asked them seeing them as helpful tools in the kitchen for finding things.

"Yeah," Sasuke said nodding happily, but he was soon drowned out.

"The Hokage!?" Naruto asked loudly his eyes widening in pure excitement. The boy leaned forward his eyes glued to Sakura. The boy was still obsessed with the Hokage's role in the village, it was rather adorable really.

"Yes, we're good friends with him," Sakura informed the five-year-old whose face lit up.

"Really!?" Naruto asked with an astonished gasp.

"Yes, he was even my sensei," Sakura added giving Naruto a smug look.

"Wow!" Naruto gawked with a large smile that made his eyes twinkle.

"The Hokage's not that cool…" Sasuke muttered his cheeks a little red. Sakura knew Sasuke was being grumpy because Naruto was always getting so much attention.

"Well, Sasuke, what is 'cool' then?" Sakura asked raising her eyebrows at the boy a half smile appearing on her face as the boy opened and closed it then just looked away. She had stumped him. "What's 'cool' is helping the woman in the kitchen," Sakura told the boy as she climbed off the couch hearing her teammate's footsteps behind her as they ran after their guardian.

* * *

"Sakura, Hinata-san," Kakashi greeted with a small head inclined to Hinata and smiled behind his mask at Sakura.

"Hello Hokage-sama," Hinata said respectfully bowing a little for the man who stood in their doorway.

"Kakashi, how are you?" Sakura asked casually. Kakashi didn't mind Sakura's lack of respect, the woman had been his student for many years.

"Eh, lots of paperwork," Kakashi replied before walking in the house his eyes quickly searching the area. He easily spotted the boys who were hiding behind the couch peeking around to look at him. He squinted a little in thought, they hadn't gotten their memories back yet, interesting…

"Oh, N-naruto-chan, Sasuke-chan meet the H-hokage, Kakashi-sama," Hinata called politely to the boys who disappeared realizing they had been noticed. After a second Sasuke walked out from behind the couch giving Kakashi a judgmental look. The boy was just above Kakashi's hip in height and looked exactly as Kakashi remembered when he had spotted the child at his younger ages all those years ago. The boy looked a little more intimating which just meant he looked adorably grumpy about something.

"Hello Sasuke, it's good seeing you again," Kakashi greeted crouching down to ruffle the boy's hairs. He got a whine from the boy and his hand was pushed away as Sasuke tried to fix his hair raven black hair. "Stubborn as always…" Kakashi muttered to himself. His eyes flashed past Sasuke when Naruto slowly came out from behind the couch his eyes wide in excitement as he approached Kakashi.

"Are you the Hokage?" Naruto asked his voice was a higher octave with youth and it surprised Kakashi slightly.

"Yup, I'm Hatake Kakashi, nice to meet you again Naruto," Kakashi said offering a fist bump to the boy in greeting. Naruto lit up and ran over to Kakashi to bump the man's hand with his small one. The Jinchūriki smiled at him like some sort of fangirl.

"Hi," Naruto said practically bouncing with excitement. Kakashi looked up at Sakura and Hinata was raised eyebrows. Sakura's arms were crossed as she shrugged at him glancing at Naruto too.

Kakashi sighed as he stood up scanning the house again quickly looking at the windows. The ANBU still stationed outside had greeted him when he had approached the house and as expected they were good at hiding themselves and he hadn't spotted them since. The house was clean and organized, with the exception of a few plastic Kunai lying about. It seemed Sakura and Hinata and taken good care of the squirts.

"If you men don't mind, I'd like to speak to the women of the household," Kakashi said smiling down at the boys. He kept his chuckle to himself when Sasuke puffed out his chest a little before he and Naruto scurried off.

"Great, now they're going to be running around saying the Hokage called them men…" Sakura muttered getting a small giggle from Hinata.

"It won't matter soon enough," Kakashi said casually not realizing how his words caused a moment of thoughtful silence.

"S-so, H-hokage-sama, what brings you here?" Hinata asked hesitantly making scarious eye contact with the man.

Kakashi took his time looking around and walked over to the couch making a small hand gesture that they should sit down. He smiled as they did as he asked before he started, "So you've been watching them for five months now and I thought I would come over and just see how things are," he looked around, "And I think you've done pretty good. So I thought I might offer for someone else to take care of them from here," Kakashi finished nonchalantly. Once he looked back at the women for the sudden heavy silence he was taken aback by their expressions. Sakura was trying to say something with an almost angry expression while Hinata had a saddened look as she fiddled with her shirt sleeve.

"K-kakashi," Sakura started her face now a clear scowl, "I don't think that's a good idea. I mean they've sort of become attached to us…" Sakura trailed off losing her scowl and instead looking at her hands.

"I-I don't think N-Naruto-chan or Sasuke-chan would be very happy," Hinata added still playing with her sleeve nervously.

Kakashi watched the women as their body language showed their uncomfortableness. He had expected them to be out of gas by now and want to stop taking care of them, but it seemed he was proved wrong. He parted his lips slightly to start talking then stopped, he wouldn't tell them just yet… "It was just an offer," He responded instead not trying to hide his surprised expression at their reactions.

They took a second, "Oh, well I guess you know our answer," Sakura said with an awkward laugh.

"I shouldn't have even offered to take you guys away from your crushes," Kakashi mocked playfully. He decided he was enjoying himself too much when he saw Hinata's face go bright red and Sakura frowned strongly at him her shoulders squared defensively. "I'm joking," He said waving a hand and rolling his eyes.

"Kakashi!" Sakura exclaimed holding a fist up menacingly. Kakashi backed away a little not wanting to get punched by the Legendary Sakura who could split the earth with a single fist. Thankfully it was all in good fun and soon conversation broke out and the kids came rushing back over and begged Kakashi to tell them some of his stories as they all ate lunch.

* * *

Thunder crackled in the distance. Patting of rain warned of its approach as Sakura yawned. Once she felt relieved enough she pulled back the covers of her beckoning bed and climbed inside. The sheets embraced her filling her with warmth and promises of good dreams. She didn't mind the storm heading their way, she actually liked storms. So when she finally drifted off she dreamt of being able to swim with the fish. While Sakura slept the water from her dream was turned to blood in someone else's sleep as forgotten scars showed themselves again.

The faint stench of blood wafted past Sasuke's noise. He didn't understand where it was coming from, but didn't care enough and continued jogging down the streets of the Uchiha district the moonlight trying to hide behind the clouds. He sped his walking a little as the silence became thick and compressing.

He froze when a bone chilling feeling filled him like someone was watching him. The hairs on the back of his neck rose as the feeling didn't stop. He saw a human shadow on the ground and looked up at an electrical post but only saw the moon. What was that? He swore someone was just there… Why was everything so quite? Why were there no lights? It was barely night… He slowly started walking again then broke out into a full run. He didn't understand why but he was _scared._

He skidded to a stop when a corner came up. His breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat. Kunai and Shuriken were embedded in the wood of the shops and houses lining the street like splinters. People, his people, lay in broken positions painted by their own blood. He had never seen so much blood.

"Wha… what is this?" Sasuke couldn't move or breathe for a second. He got control again and started running past all the bodies his eyes set ahead, what was going on? He skidded to another corner and froze once again. Two people lay on their front next to each other. He was able to get his feet working again and stumbled over to the bodies. His scream was choked as he stared down in horror at the pale corpse of his Aunt and Uncle. His mind started to draw a blank. Natural instinct kicked in and he slowly started moving at a walking pace then a jog before he broke out into a full sprint. His eyes were set ahead again trying to block out the blood. _Mother! Father!_ The silence, the dark, everything was strangling him! He needed to find safety! He needed to go home before he suffocated.

When Sasuke reached his house he slowed down to a stop and his hand was left in midair as he felt another chill ran through his entire person. He grabbed the handle and the door slid open with a loud bang sending an echo into the darkness of the mansion. "Tou-san? Kaa-san?" Slowly he walked in "Are you here?" He asked and out of habit removing his shoes and placing his bag on the floor. His eyes darted around fearfully as the silence continued to compress him making the hallway seem longer. He peaked around the corner in their weapons room then the lounge room. Everything was untouched and clean as he looked around the lounge room fear squeezing his chest with its sharp fingers. Where were they?

He perked up when he remembered they had one more room they frequently resided in. He sprinted down the hall and into the open veranda where he almost tripped as he approached the doors. The floor boards creaked inside and he stopped, someone was in there. His breathing became heavy as fear continued to plant itself inside him. _Move… move…_ He willed himself squeezing his eyes shut to try to disperse the fear before he finally reached out to the looming doors.

He saw his own shadow disappear into the darkness that lay within as he pushed them open. "Tou-san! Kaa-san!" he saw them laying on the floor, the moonlight framing their figures, but stopped only a few feet in with a gasp. Blood. It was everywhere.

The floor board creaked again and his eyes slowly moved up as someone he hadn't noticed moved from the shadows, he was so well hidden he might as well have been a shadow. Two pairs of Sharingan slid across the room meeting his eyes. Sasuke's mind told him this was his brother, Uchiha Itachi. The redness of his eyes reminded Sasuke of his clan's fresh blood and his body backed him away from the man dressed in an ANBU uniform. "Nii-san, Tou-san and Kaa-san were…" Sasuke cut himself off as his emotions started to flow over and his hands formed fists as he shook his head, "Why? Why… who did this?" Sasuke asked his brother, Itachi had to know.

Sasuke froze as something whizzed past him then there was a thud as a Shuriken lodged in the door right next to his head. The skin on his shoulder broke apart as the wound from the Shiruken started to bleed. Sasuke gasped more in surprises then pain as he placed his hand over his shoulder. "Nii-san, what are you…" Sasuke didn't finish when he made eye contact with the man again. His eyes were unmoving, emotionless. _Dead_.

Sasuke couldn't look away, it was as if his brother's eyes froze him in place. "What are you doing, Nii-san?" He asked quietly a cold sweat slithered down his neck and back.

Itachi looked at him with his dead eyes, "foolish little brother," He replied his voice like snake venom. Itachi slowly closed his eyes as Sasuke stiffened. When his brother's eyes slowly opened they were still staring into Sasuke's, "Mangekyou Sharingan!" he spoke his pupils becoming focused as he sent his brother to his own living hell.

* * *

"Aaaaaaah!" A scream, a blood-curdling cry for help, echoed through the house easily out doing the thunder. Sakura threw off the covers as the scream woke her. She knew who it was and fear blocked out everything else. She jumped out of bed a Kunai in hand as she bolted from her room. Her head whipped to the direction of Sasuke's room like a wolf on the hunt for her pups as the screaming continued. She slammed open his door and ran inside expecting someone was attacking the boy. Her Kunai was angled in front of her face as she prepared to attack anyone who was hurting Sasuke.

A crack of lighting outside illuminated the room for a slip second, but no one was looming over Sasuke's bed. She saw Sasuke's covers were kicked off and sprawled over the floor in twisted masses that could be mistaken for bodies at first glance.

She pulled her Kunai away from her face slightly letting her eyes adjust as another scream escaped the child. When she was finally able to see a second later, she saw Sasuke. His hands on his head and his mouth open as his scream continued. He was curled in the fetal position as he screamed and screamed. She dropped her Kunai, a fear of a different kind filling her. She ran over to his bed and saw he had broken out into a sweat making his bed moist to the touch when she placed a hand on it. Tears were streaming down his face as he thrashed rolling from side to side.

"Sasuke," She whispered grabbing his shoulder her heart started to beat in her ear. He continued to thrash and scream in his sleep. "Sasuke!" She started shaking him violently, but he wouldn't wake up. She gave up and sat down on his bed sitting him up and embracing him. The boy continued to cry as his arms went limp at his side. He whales in pain, but it wasn't a physical pain, it was so much deeper.

She held him tight but not too tight for she feared she might break his fragile form. The boy was still unconscious yet he never stopped crying. Her chest was constricted as he continued to cry even with her embrace.

"What's happening!?" Hinata asked sounding frantic as she ran into the room. Sakura looked with saddened eyes at Hinata and without words they both knew what was happening. Without saying anything Hinata gave Sakura a small serious nod before she left the room quietly calling Naruto's name.

Sakura sighed and turned back to Sasuke leaning her head on his as he whaled and whimpered. Out of nowhere he suddenly jolted and squirmed. She released him as he crawled away from her his eyes the widest she had ever seen as tears continued to trickle from them. He had stopped breathing in fear as he quickly took in her sight whimpers still escaping his mouth. Once he realized who she was he slumped down and his tears became verbal once again as his dream came crashing down on him once again. She reached for him and dragged him into her arms again as he cried out in pain. "They… They all died…" He whimpered his voice so full of pain she didn't need to guess what had come to light. "Tou-san… Kaa-san… e-everyone…" He whimpered quietly before letting out a pained cry.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry," Sakura whispered holding the boy tighter. The world had dispersed around her and all that was left was Sasuke in her arms as he clung to her like a lifeline. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to stop her own tears. This was only the first memory, soon Sasuke's awful past would come back to him and his shoulders would have to bare the weight.

* * *

 **AN:** Hmmm dramatic. I sort of cut of Sasuke's memory so you guys didn't have to experience the entire thing all over again, but I thought it was time for the memories to came back. Do you guys have any predictions to how Sasuke and Naruto will deal with all this? Did you enjoy this chapter? If not tell me why and I will try to make it more enjoyable. Thank you for reading! Reviews are bae!


	12. Chapter 12

**An:** Just to lighten the mood a little I'll tell a short story. So for last chapter I could not remember how the Uchiha massacre went and I wasn't sure what episode it was on so I found something on YouTube, but it was like super sped up for entertainment. I had to slow it down all the way just for it to be at normal speed, but there was no sound so I just sort of sat there in silence watching this video in slow motion and reading the subtitles. Then when I finished I restarted it at normal speed, which was speed up really fast, and I ended up laughing at it. I can't believe I laughed at that scene like I guess having everything sped up and squeaky was really funny. So In short I forgot how the massacre went and ended up laughing at a squeaky video of it.

Oh and I changed how old they all are by just a little. I'll go back and change that in the earlier chapters too.

The time lines sort of lines up so **Happy birthday Naruto!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Memories**

* * *

Hinata looked down at the rice cooker blankly. Her mind somewhere else as she listened to the drip of the rain. "Hina?" Naruto's small voice asked and Hinata felt her paint leg fabric move.

"Yes, Naruto-chan?" Hinata asked the boy who was looking up at her with big eyes.

"Why was Sasuke screaming last night?" He asked his memories still locked away somewhere, or if he had gotten some back he wasn't talking about it.

"He had a nightmare," Hinata responded not able to force a smile, not when Sasuke's awful screams echoed in her ears.

"But he's still crying. Can nightmares be that bad?" Naruto asked a worried expression on his face.

 _There, not dreams, Hinata_ thought to herself trying to think of an answer. "Some can be worse than others," She responded giving Naruto a sympathetic smile. Poor Sasuke, he had been whimpering and crying out all night. Sakura was still up there comforting him, as she had been all night. Luckily his cries had died down and the house was rather silent.

Up the stairs and through a door the silence still held as a pink haired woman made comforting shushing sounds and stroke the back of a young Uchiha's head. Sakura was afraid to stop comforting him even thought he had died down to the silence of crying from what tears he had left. Her shirt was damp with the boy's endless tears and snot as he had not left her arms the entire night.

Sakura didn't even bother saying it was just a dream, that would be a lie. Not that Sakura needed to tell Sasuke it wasn't a dream, since that feeling when you wake up and your brain informs you it was all made up, he lacked that. He knew it wasn't a dream, but he didn't know how to comprehend it. All he knew was his family was murdered by his brother who showed Sasuke over and over and over how he killed their entire clan. A clan he didn't even know he was part of till now, a Clan it seemed he had somehow forgotten. The family whose interactions he had with came flowing back to him long after waking up. Their screams still eating away at his mind, even when he closed his eyes and cried louder, they still echoed in his ears. The screams of the family his _brother_ had _murdered_.

Sakura was surprised when Sasuke went very still and his grip tightened around her waist where he had been holding her for hours. She looked down at him and fell silent seeing him staring blankly into space. The boy seemed done, his tears spent and his body shaking. "Sasuke," She whispered brushing some strands from his small face. "It's going to be okay, I'm here. I'll protect you," She told him squeezing him a little tighter and closing her eyes in sadness when he didn't squeeze back.

"I'm thirsty," He replied hoarsely, His voice was void of emotion and forced. It didn't sound right for such a young boy.

"Okay, do you want to go downstairs? I'm sure Hinata has prepared breakfast," Sakura replied gently brushing his hair again as she waited for a reply. Sasuke simply nodded in response. Sakura peeled herself away from him getting a good look at him for the first time all day. His eyes were red and sore, dark bags lay beneath, his cheeks flares a vibrant red and dried snot stuck to his face. "Let's get you cleaned up," She said running a thumb across his cheek and feeling the moister from his tears. He looked down and nodded. Getting up his hand in hers as he slowly got out of bed and they walked to the bathroom. She was about to release his hand so she could damp a towel, but he held on when she tried to pull away. Sympathy filled her and she didn't release him and instead damped the towel with one hand. Crouching down in front of him he allowed her to let go of his hand so she could hold his head as she gently washed his face. She gave him a small smile once she was done, but it was never returned.

Deciding his blue pajama shirt and gray pajama shorts were fine, she led him downstairs. The small conversation that had been happening came to a stop when the stairs creaked. Hinata watched as Sakura appeared then Sasuke followed, their hands held together tightly. His head was down as he and Sakura walked him over to the kitchen. No one knew what to say. Breakfast was quite that day.

* * *

"How much does he remember?" Hinata asked quietly, concern laced into her voice.

"I think only up to the massacre. If he knew anymore he would probably be acting different," Sakura answered glancing over her shoulder at Sasuke who was lying on the couch staring off as Naruto sat on the floor and glared at him.

Naruto had never seen anyone look so blank. All day Sasuke hadn't talked one bit even when Naruto tried to invite him to play tag. It was almost like Sasuke was turning into an adult! It made him rather angry, why wouldn't Sasuke even reply? Naruto continued to stare at his friend grumpily, but Sasuke didn't seem to notice him! "I'm going outside," Naruto said loudly to get his guardian's attention his eyes still on Sasuke as he got up. He walked to the glass door and left the house to play alone.

Hinata let out a small sigh as they watched the door close. "Maybe you should play with Naruto," Sakura suggested turning to face Sasuke. Hinata nodded and left so Sakura could be alone with Sasuke. She walked over to the lost looking boy and sat on the floor in front of him laying her head in the nook of her arm that was resting on the couch. Sasuke's eyes slowly moved to meet hers. Just seeing his eyes made her want to cry for him.

They sat in silence for a little before Sasuke's lips parted and his expression fell into sadness, "Who am I?" Sakura was so taken aback by the question she couldn't suppress her surprised expression.

"U-um… what do you mean? Your Uchiha Sasuke," She told him trying to smile but knew she was failing.

He frowned his sadness turning into a small scowl, "But what about my family?" He asked not breaking eye contact.

She didn't know how to answer so she could only respond, "Their Uchiha," She whispered.

"That's not what I… what happened to them?" Sasuke asked his voice sounding too weighed down for a five-year-old. Sakura was stumped, what could she say? His scowl darkened as time dragged on and she never responded. She could only watch as his scowl once again dropped into a disappointed frown and he looked at his hand lying next to his face.

How lonely he must feel. "Sasuke," Sakura started getting the boys eyes again, "You're not alone," She told him gently brushing his bangs behind his ear. He refused to look at her as she kissed his forehead and got up to cut up some tomatoes, she was sure he would love them.

* * *

They were finally going out to buy new clothes for the boys because they were growing like weeds, as always. Hinata had to keep a strong grip on Naruto since the boy always tried to run off. She almost wanted to be the one holding Sasuke's hand since the boy didn't try to escape and kept quiet, but it was understandable since he only had his 'nightmare' yesterday.

She glanced down at Naruto who was tugging on her arm trying to get ahead. Naruto couldn't help it, though, he loved public areas, there was always something new! He desperately wanted to go on an adventure around the town which seemed too big to be real. He wished Hinata didn't have such a strong grip. He gave up trying to get free and instead walked ahead of Hinata.

He had to look up to see the people's faces, even then they were hard to read in the shadows of midmorning. He brought his eyes back down to his level and smiled at a young girl his age. He was slightly surprised when the girl smiled back, but her parents brought her closer and told her something whipping the smile off the girls face before the small family avoided him. He slowed down a little and looked up at people's faces again. He came to a stop when he saw all of their disapproving looks and suddenly everyone was avoiding him. Hinata's hand disappeared and he whipped around, but they were gone. He looked around fearfully as some of the people stopped in front of him. Their eyes might as well have been glowing red with the look they were giving him. The sun shadowed them so he couldn't make out to many features.

"To think the monster is this boy," One of them said his eyes still locked onto Naruto.

"He's a pest and a beast. He's Despicable," Another said his eyes squinting in rage. What did they mean he was a monster? Naruto stumbled backward and fell cutting open his hand on a rock. He barely felt it though as the people started to press in on him. "The third shouldn't have saved him," one continued as they pressed in on him till his world started feeling very, very small. The world became darker as they started kicking him. He cried out for them to stop, but they only responded by kicking harder. "We'll find you a nice hole to die in."

Hinata had to stop to see why Naruto had stopped and looked back at the boy. She tensed when she saw his eyes wide with terror then he dropped her hand and looked up. His expression getting more and more fearful. "N-naruto?" She crouched down, but the boy didn't seem to notice her as he continued to stare.

"What's happening?" Sakura asked coming up on Hinata's left to watch the boy too.

"I-I don't know," Hinata said reaching out to put a hand on the boys shoulder. "Naruto-chan?" She tried to wake the boy from his trance like state, but yet again he seemed fixed to the spot. She wasn't sure what to do as she watched his expression change into different stages of fear. They were starting to get looks from people as they waited. "Naruto," She shook him in her fear for what was happening.

The boy snapped out of it and let out a shriek before struggling out of Hinata's arms. His eyes were squeezed shut as he broke free and started running off. "Naruto!" Sakura called next to Hinata, but the boy kept running. "Take Sasuke, I'll go after him," Sakura said quickly ushering Sasuke over to Hinata and jogging after the boy as he disappeared into the crowd. Sakura kept her eyes forward as she lost sight of the boy. Crap! Why had he run off like that? "Naruto!" She called again then she felt a hand on her shoulder and a whimpering from behind making her come to a stop. When she whirled around she was met face to face with an ANBU mask.

"You seem to have lost this," The ANBU ninja said adjusting Naruto who he had under one arm holding him like a sack of potatoes as the boy struggled.

"Oh," Sakura said as she was handed the screaming Naruto who tried to kick her. She held him anyway as he landed feeble punches and kicks on her. "Thank you," She said inclining her head in a small bow to the ANBU.

"I'll accompany you back to Hinata-san," The ANBU informed as Sakura started walking through the crowd. As they walked the ANBU was getting side glances from the people passing. They quickly found Hinata and Sasuke in the crowd and Hinata smiled a little as she saw Naruto. The boy had calmed down a little and was now only attempting to escape her by pushing off.

"N-naruto," Hinata spoke her voice comforting and Sakura felt Naruto stop struggling. Naruto had opened his eyes and was taking shallow breaths before he started looking around slowly. Hinata had gotten up and approached Sakura and Naruto. Sakura gently handed Naruto over to Hinata and she finally saw the look on his face, _terror_.

"Is everything going okay? We saw him run off," The ANBU asked his masked face facing the women.

"W-were not sure what h-happened… Y-you must be one of o-our guards. Thank you," Hinata gave the man a friendly smile before giving a small head bow.

The ANBU took a second before giving a small bow in return, "It's my pleasure, please inform us if you ever need help," He said before rising and giving them small nods in goodbye and dashing off.

Hinata let out a small sigh and focused on Naruto again who was now holding onto her shirt tightly and looking around. His eyes wide and brows lowered in fear. "Naruto-chan, are you okay?" she asked.

The five-year-old looked up at her holding on tighter as he gave a short explanation, "T-there were these men who a-attacked me… they called me a m-monster! They said… they wished I was dead…" Naruto sputtered his head falling onto Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata didn't know what to respond and embraced him tighter. Hinata and Sakura exchanged an understanding look. Naruto's memories were coming back now too.

* * *

All Sasuke could do was stand, he was frozen by his brothers glare and clear _giggle_ only a second ago. He took what his brother had told him and stored it away. Sasuke was terrified of his brother, the man looked like he was enjoying this all. Itachi was confusing though since his eyes said the opposite. "You are not even worth killing," Itachi continued, his face almost emotionless as he continued to take his time with each word as if putting a different emotion on each. "Foolish little brother… If you wish to kill me, _hate_ me, _detest_ me, and live in an unsightly way. _Run._ Run and cling to your wretched life," Itachi said his expression darkening into a twisted smirk as his eyes slowly closed, "And one day, when you have the same eyes as I do," His eyes flew back open to reveal the blood red eyes of the Mangekyō Sharingan, "Come and stand before me!" The red eyes of his brother were the last thing Sasuke was left with as his face hit the dirt and all went black.

"Aaah!" Sasuke woke with a start. His face was wet from the tears he must have shed. What were these 'nightmares', he still never got the feeling of it being a dream. This was the second time now, almost a continuation of the last. He felt more tears rush down his flushed face silently. Itachi's words echoed in his head and he gripped the blank with such force he hoped it would rip.

He looked up when he heard something shuffle and his eyes widened slightly when he saw Sakura laying on the floor her arm reached out to him as she slept. She must have come in to try to comfort him. He scowled at her, who even is Sakura? He barely knew her! He knew, he just knew, deep down, something was wrong with all this. And something was disturbingly _real_ about those nightmares.

* * *

Sasuke didn't get much sleep the next nights as his 'nightmares' continued and soon it had added on to the point where he was about to become a Genin, Naruto was there at the academy… and so was Sakura… But Sakura was younger, they were all the same age in that nightmare world of his. He didn't understand much of it considering in his 'dreams' his age was increasing beyond his current age. He didn't like the 'dreams' at all, they always clung to his consciousness long after he had woken.

Sasuke had also noticed how Naruto had quieted down a considerable amount. Naruto had his own reason, though, he was having 'dreams' too. So far he had just finished a mission with his team, which Sasuke and, strangely, Sakura were on. Why was his Kaa-san part of his dreams? An unsettling feeling had settled in both boys' stomachs.

* * *

"Hey, that's mine!" Naruto snapped taking the ball Sasuke had picked up.

"Whatever," Sasuke responded whipping his head to the side and scowling at the ground.

"I-I wonder how much they r-remember… There at each other's t-t-throats more and more…" Hinata stuttered her worried eyes on Naruto and Sasuke as the two started yelling at each other in the back yard.

"I don't know…" Sakura responded her arms crossed as she watched the two glare at the other. Naruto clenched his small fists but made no move as Sasuke looked away again. "Hey guys don't fight," Sakura called from her deck chair.

"You're not my mom!" Sasuke snapped.

"I can do whatever I want!" Naruto responded remotely at the same time as his rival.

Sakura's mouth fell open slightly at their retorts, but soon it closed into a firm line. "Watch your mouth," Sakura told them standing up and giving them disappointed and disgusted looks. Naruto's mouth fell open a little and his expression morphed into guilt as Sasuke looked away wearing a disappointed frown of his own. "You two need to learn some respect," Sakura told them her stare still darkening. How dare they! She has been taking care of them for Five and a half months now!

Too Sakura's disappointment Sasuke turned and stocked past her inside while Naruto stood looking at his feet. Great job Sakura… look at what you've done now! They hate you! Sakura sighed loudly and slumped back into her chair rubbing her temple. "What are we going to do with them?" Sakura mumbled closing her eyes.

Sasuke shut the door behind him and stomped upstairs. He plopped down on his bed and scowled at the ceiling. Why was Sakura trying to dictate his life? She was just someone watching him till… till what? 'Watching'…Sasuke's scowl released for a moment of realization, why… were there two fully fledged ninja's taking care of them?

* * *

Sakura felt bad for snapping at them, she had to think about what's happening to them, how they must be feeling. She had already gotten an "its okay Kaa-san," from Naruto, but she was sure Sasuke would be a lot more stubborn.

"Sasuke?" She asked knocking on his door and leaning in to hear an answer. The only thing that followed was silence and the faint whispers of a breeze tickling her feet from under the door. Wait, a breeze? That had to mean the window was open! What if Sasuke had run away!? Sakura slammed the door open ignoring the cold air that gently wisped past her. Her eyes darted to the window over the boy's bed, the curtains were dancing in the air and a Raven haired boy was peering over the bottom of the window and looking out.

Sasuke jumped when the door slammed open and his head whipped to her direction. They made eye contact for a second while Sasuke looked startled before he gave her a small glare and turned back to the window. "Sasuke, what are you doing?" She asked relaxing a little. Sasuke was still again and his eyes darted here and there. "Sasuke…" She was going to repeat, but the boy finally started talking.

"Why is there ANBU ninja always guarding us?" Sasuke asked shooting her uneasy glances as if he didn't trust her, it stung a little. Sakura was slightly surprised he had realized the ANBU were actually guards.

"Because… you, boys, are very special and they are trying to protect you," Sakura told him giving him a reassuring smile, but Sasuke's eyes only darkened.

"Protecting us from what?" Sasuke asked. It was very strange to get interrogated by a five-year-old.

"From people who want to… well, take advantage of your individuality," Sakura explained hoping she wasn't using too big of words, but it actually seemed Sasuke's vocabulary had extended dramatically for a five-year-old since his memories started coming back, as expected.

"What makes us 'special'?" Sasuke asked turning his head fully to her this time.

Sakura let her mouth open slightly as she tried to come up with a response that wasn't _'Because you're the last Uchiha and Naruto is a Jinchūriki,' She_ couldn't say his dreams were real… He had backed her into a corner and she didn't know how to get out. This kid was getting to smart for his own good!

Sasuke continued to scowl at her as she closed her mouth again and gave him a sympathetic look, "Um… Sasuke… You'll-you'll understand in a little," Sakura promised.

"Hn," He grunted in response. He turned back to the window with a scowl. The more he was remembering the colder he was becoming to her.

* * *

Hinata watched Naruto childishly kick his feet underneath him as he looked around the house broadly. With Sasuke locking himself away in his room a lot Hinata had to try to entertain Naruto, but she wasn't too good at it.

"Hey Hina," Naruto piped up still swinging his legs.

"Yes, Naruto-chan?"

"What's today?" Naruto asked looking out a window at the cloudy skies.

"I-it's Saturday," Hinata responded slightly confused.

"No like, the number," Naruto said looking back at Hinata.

"T-the number?" Hinata repeated, "Oh, you mean the date? Its O-October 10th," Hinata told him with a small smile.

Naruto's face scrunched up in thought. Then he shrugged and got back to swinging his legs. What was important about the date? Hinata wondered then it hit her. How could she forget! It was Naruto's real birthday! He would be turning twenty. Hinata watched him swing his legs and bang them on the chair legs to get a small nocking sound. How in the world is that boy twenty?

Naruto stopped swinging his legs as the drip of rain sounded, the storm had finally reached them. He turned and smiled at Hinata as the rain slowly started to intensify. "Can we go outside!?" Naruto asked gripping the side of his chair.

"O-outside? Why would you want to do that? It's raining…" Hinata pointed out gently.

"Please!" Naruto begged using his irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"I-Um…" Hinata looked out the window as it became blurry with rain pounding on it. Naruto widened his eyes and made a small whining sound. "O-okay Naruto…"

"Yay!" Naruto cheered jumping off the chair to run off.

"Not so fast Naruto-chan!" Hinata grabbed the boy by the waist to stop him. "You need to put on rain gear, please wait," Hinata begged and the boy stilled and gave her an eager smile. She let him go and found the closet grabbing her own purple raincoat then a smaller blue one. Finding Sakura's yellow rain boots and the adorable little red ones for Naruto she closed the closet. Taking her load of stuff, she grabbed Naruto and helped him into the small boots and little rain coat. "Naruto," She called after him as he wiggled free and ran for the door his boots making small thumps. She sighed slipping on her own rain boots and walking to the door as the child fumbled with the nob. He pushed open the door and wind swept through the house. The boy ran outside and Hinata followed with a small giggle as he ran to the nearest puddle and jumped on it sending more droplets into the rain.

How could she ever think about that giggling boy as her twenty-year-old Naruto?

* * *

Sasuke's eyes opened slowly as his sleep faded away. His shadowed ceiling greeted him as his "dream" steadily came back to him. In that dream, he was leaving the village to get strong enough to kill his brother. The idea of killing his brothers felt _good,_ like a movie, he wanted to see what happened next. These dreams were making everything more confusing.

"I love you so much it hurts!" Sakura's words echoed through his head. He was so confused. Sakura made him angry, he didn't know why, but she _annoyed_ him more than anyone else –in the dream and now. Why would someone like Sakura _love_ a cold person like he had been in his dreams? Ugh, why should he care, there just dreams –no… They're different, but still.

Sasuke exhaled in announce rolling over and pulling the covers over his head. What were these dreams? He knew very well they were more than dreams, he also had random flashes of new information for the "dreams" during the day. They weren't _natural_. No dream ever builds on top of itself perfectly to create a story he felt very emotionally bonded to. They weren't dreams, they were almost visions. Visions of what, though? "Who am I?" Sasuke whispered to himself.

* * *

Rage pumped through Naruto fueling the power within him. "Sasuke!" He screamed as he charged his friend. Sasuke's face stayed blank as Naruto approached the Uchiha a fist trailing behind the Uzumaki, it's target the asshats face! How dare he run away from the village!

Naruto rolled in his sleep his fist clenched tightly as he kicked the blanks off the bed. Impact! –nothing, next to no effect. Sasuke only spit out some blood and continued his gentle scowl. W-what!

He mumbled something in his sleep as he rolled again. In his "dream" he was still trying to get some sort of a reaction out of Sasuke as he beat him. He tried again to convince him to come back to the village, but of course Sasuke just laughed. "Sasuke," he mumbled his face turning into anger. For Naruto, the entire fight was playing out again and he didn't know it but he was trying to escape the memory. Sleep is evil sometimes though, so he had to experience the entire emotional fight again.

* * *

Five days, it had only been five days since the boys had first started getting their memories back. The two were being very cold to each other and Sasuke kept shooting Naruto glares. Their guardians had figured out both of them had recovered their memories to long after the fight when Sasuke had successfully left Konoha. It defiantly explained why they were only talking to each other only if needed and always glaring at each other.

But what confused Sakura the most was when Sasuke had become very nice for a day, just to her, though. He offered to help around the house and such. After some questioning, the boy had admitted one of the "dreams" he had last night involved trying to kill her and he said he had woken up feeling bad she felt the need to do that. Sakura was slightly surprised but just nodded and smiled.

* * *

Hinata watched in slight astonishment as Sasuke's eyes flew over the pages of the book they had let him read. That was a level for Jr high, not kindergarten. He was reading it exceptionally fast too and it seemed a new page was flipped every few seconds. She guessed the memory gain of seven days was helpful. The boys had the knowledge of a sixteen-year-old now and she had wanted to test them to see if they could actually use that knowledge, like for example to read. From what she could tell he was definitely above the level they had given him.

Sakura shuffled next to Hinata and Naruto, who she had tucked under her arm as the boy took a sporadic nap. Sakura was hunched over and she had her hands laced under her nose in a very Sasuke like way. The woman was obviously thinking, her eyes rested on Sasuke, but they were unfocused.

"This book is too easy," Sasuke complained closing it the tossing it aside. He may have the memories of a sixteen-year-old, but he sure acted like a five-year-old.

"We have more difficult books if you want," Sakura offered, seeming to wake up from whatever world she had been floating in.

"Whatever, I'll just go to bed," Sasuke said grumpily and jumped off the seat.

"Sasuke-chan it's barely the afternoon," Hinata said as the boy started to walk off.

Sasuke didn't respond, he didn't really have a response besides that he hungered for his next dream. The last dream he had learned Itachi's location. He knew Itachi's sweat blood lay only an eye shut away.

* * *

Naruto wasn't a light sleeper, but for some reason his body woke him from a dream of a long mission to the sound of crying. He sat up and rubbed his eyes; the moon was still high in the sky. He climbed out of bed to follow the crying and peeked around Sasuke's door. Was it really coming from here? He wondered as he leaned forward and spotted Sakura's back. He took a few steps inside and saw Sakura was sitting on Sasuke's floor just staring sadly at him as he cried in his sleep.

Regrets. Sasuke had so many regrets. He only felt relief for a split second before it had slipped into emptiness. His brother was dead, he had killed him. Itachi was trying to protect him and he had unknowingly played along, like always with Itachi. Sasuke couldn't help crying, his entire life goal was just a _lie_. Sasuke was unaware once again that it was just a memory in the form of a dream and that his tears also soaked his pillow in his present time.

Naruto's chest tightened, in his dreams he had barely seen the Uchiha but in real life he was right there, crying his heart out. He watched for a little going unnoticed by Sakura before he left to try to get back to sleep, the dreams were okay for the moment.

* * *

Naruto woke with a started drenched in his own sweat and the sheets twisted around his body. He struggled free and stumbled out of bed. He didn't want to be alone anymore. Not caring how loud he was he ran from his room and into Hinata's. He saw she saw sleeping peacefully and he quieted down. He gently walked over to her bed already feeling safer in her presence. He carefully climbed onto the bed laying on top of the sheets next to Hinata. That was so much better than sleeping alone. She was shadowed slightly by the moonlight, Naruto loved to look at her she was the most interesting thing to him. Hinata always made things betters.

* * *

It was all coming in flashes, after killing Itachi in his last "dream" the next night seemed to be a blur. Get revenge for his brother and crush Konoha? Yes, crush Konoha. _Flash._ No, don't crush Konoha, Itachi wouldn't want that and the past kage agree. _Flash._ Join the war, help them. Don't think about how good it feels to be team seven again. _Flash_. Don't die, fight. You will win with Naruto and Sakura at your side. _Flash._ Win. _Flash._ Fight, be the darkness to help the world grow. _Flash,_ loose, _Flash, Flash._ "Sasuke!" Sasuke let a small smile paint his face at seeing Sakura for the first time in a year. He grunted at the impact as Sakura attacked him with an embrace. "Sasuke, Welcome back," She got out through tears of joy her hands holding onto him. He let his smile grow as he finally inhaled her sent and carefully raised his arms to wrapped around her returning the affection.

"Sakura, you're crushing me," Sasuke commented quietly.

"I don't care, why did your stupid journey have to be so long?" She asked sniffing up her tears.

"I… I just needed to really think," Sasuke almost whispered not wanting to let go of the moment.

 _Flash._ –no, wait… he liked that… He was ripped away from yet another sequence and thrown into a dark tunnel. His back was with his two teammates, his eyes focused ahead. "Stop," He whispered his ears perking up when he heard the smallest ruffling sound from ahead. "Did you hear that?" He asked cursing their inability to use hand signs to communicate.

"No," The fox-faced man responded quietly.

"Let's move slower," Sasuke whispered quietly moving his feet forward again.

"Teme, if we were moving any slower we wouldn't be moving," Naruto hissed back. Sasuke wanted to snap him in half. That was an unnecessary comment and could have risked a mission failure, that dobe!

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke hissed back resisting every urge to trip him, Naruto would never know in this darkness. Sasuke heard another ruffle and his teammates stopped along with him this time. The red eyes darted around quickly and locked onto two chakra signatures moving quickly and quietly toward them. He nudged both Naruto and Sakura in warning. They only had a second before the two signatures were on both sides of them.

"Naruto!" They both roared as the tunnel lit up. That idiot! He won't be able to move, maybe –no time for thinking! Sasuke was faster than Naruto and easily jumped in front of him. His eyes were instantly deactivated as a heavy feeling rushed through him and he collided with the ground. Blackness, crushing weight and seizure-like movements and it was over.

The film ran out.

Sasuke's eyes flew open. He… He remembered.

* * *

 **AN:** I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! If you didn't, tell me why! Reviews are Bae!


	13. Chapter 13

**An:** Someone asked me why Naruto calls Sakura Kaa-san and Sasuke does Hinata, it's because someone suggest it and I agreed. But it's not the other way around because I didn't want to build a family bond were a romantic bond is.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Bonds**

* * *

Sasuke's eyes flew open. He… he remembered. He let his eyes adjust to the light of the early morning. He was Uchiha Sasuke, a man who betrayed his own village countless times and tried to kill his friends. A heavy weight on his chest appeared as his past regrets and mistakes started to dawn on him. He sat up and was much shorter than he expected. He felt the fabric of the blank beneath his hands deciding it wasn't what he was used to and looking around, the room was different. It all was vaguely familiar, he still had some memories of it. He inhaled in a small gasp when some memories hit him and he realized he was not twenty anymore. He looked down at his upper half and touched his chest before being distracted by his hands. They were small and still smooth, not warn or blistered, they were the hands of a child. He dropped his hands and removed the blankets. Squinting a little in contemplative thought he lifted the small pajama shorts away from his lower abdomen. He let them snap shut again in alarm, okay defiantly a child! He jumped out of bed and took a moment to balance himself, shorter, got it. He quickly ran –at a slower pace than preferred- to the bathroom. Jumping up on the stool that sat under the sink he looked into the mirror. He was not greeted by a tall Uchiha man he had grown used to but a short boy. His face was sill rounded with youth and his eyes didn't exactly scream 'intimidating' more 'cut little boy'. A small snarling sound escaped his throat and he couldn't help scowling, he was fucking five-years-old.

His scowl looked much less menacing too! He just looked like someone had taken away his favorite blanket or something and he was about to have a childish hissy fit! "Dammit!" He hissed then froze. His voice was a much higher octave, he was five, of course, it was.

* * *

Naruto's smile said it all, he was so happy. He approached Sasuke, who had grown even taller to Naruto's annoyance. Sasuke had quickly released Sakura once he had realized Naruto was watching from the trees. Naruto had known Sakura, of course, would want to greet Sasuke first so he had hidden so they could have their little moment, but he had gotten impatient and left the tree.

"Naruto, you've gotten taller," Sasuke greeted. Wow was that really the first thing they had noticed about each other?

"So have you," Naruto responded trying to be calm but it was really hard. Sasuke was finally back! Why did that ass need to take so long with his stupid journey? When He finally reached Sasuke the man tried to give him a handshake, screw that. Naruto brought his friend into a bear hug.

"Naruto, get off me," Sasuke hissed, there was the hard ass they all loved so much. Naruto released him with a smug look, time to get on his nerve.

"So Sakura's the only one you'll hug huh?" He retorted his pleasure growing as Sasuke exhaled in annoyance. "So, _Genin,_ welcome back," Naruto mocked, it was true after all, Sasuke was still only a Genin while Naruto had finally become a Jounin.

"Ha, ha, very funny, but we both know the Chunin and Jounin exams will be a breeze, Kakashi may even just skip it all and make me a Jounin," Sasuke said arrogantly with a playful tone.

"Well maybe Kakashi won't be the Hokage when you decided to start being a ninja again," Naruto said and got Sasuke's raised eyebrow. "Kakashi is giving me training to be the next Hokage," Naruto said smugly pointing his finger at his chest. He allowed his face to lift in pride.

"Great," Sasuke said sarcastically. They all laughed, finally team seven was going to be together again!

 _Flash._ Tunnel in left over Sound village base. _Flash._ Ninja attack, Sasuke down. _Flash._ Baby, forest, camp. _Flash_. Darkness.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, it was so early maybe he should go back to sleep. He heard someone running and a door swing open. He rolled over trying to block out the noise, but it didn't matter anyway. He was up in a second once he remembered his dream –no, his memories. He remembered who he was! "Yeah!" he cheered, his hands in fists of excitement. It felt really good! Like something had been unlocked in his head! He jumped off the bed and instantly regretted it. He wasn't prepared for the height different and ended up smashing his face into the floor. "Ow!" He hissed rolling over and holding his throbbing nose. He slowly got up rubbing his nose as the pain started to diminish. A mirror hung in his room for a purpose he wasn't sure of, but it came in handy now. He let his hand fall to his side as he tilted his head curiously to the side. He was pretty short, about hip height to how tall he had been, and had small nicks and bruises here and there. Blonde hair, even brighter than what he had grown used to. Had it really been that blond? He ran a hand through his hair, it was really soft too. His face screamed innocent child and his eyes reflected his childish joy.

Naruto's eyes were brought away from the mirror when he remembered Sasuke! Sasuke had been turned into a baby! He didn't exactly remember it happening to himself, which confused him a little, but he had memories of the house and some other random things that made it sort of obvious along with the fact he looked like he was Five. He walked over to the door and peeked into the center area. The bathroom door was open and a high pitch voice hissed "dammit." He took steps away from his door to approach the bathroom; the door was blocking his view of who was at the sink. There was a small thump then some footsteps and Naruto came face to face with a very young Sasuke.

There was a silence for a second as they took each other in. Sasuke was more interested in the fact Naruto was a child too, he knew he himself had been hit by a Jutsu, but he didn't remember Naruto getting hit by one… Naruto, on the other hand, was just trying not to crack up at seeing his friend so tiny, well they were about the same height at the moment, but he was so cute! Maybe cuter then himself! You just sort of wanted to squeeze him!

"Naruto! You bastard!" Sasuke suddenly growled and jumped on him. Naruto let out a surprised squeal as Sasuke forced him to the ground. The young Uchiha had him pinned by the waist and was holding onto Naruto's shirt collar. He didn't look happy, but it wasn't too menacing really. "Why are you so slow!? I had to take a hit for you! Look what happened!" Sasuke growled shaking Naruto.

"Sasuke what are you talking about!?" Naruto asked his voice about the same octave as Sasuke's, maybe even higher. Sasuke growled and shook him some more.

"Back on the mission that Ninja was sending something right at you and you didn't move! You loser!" Sasuke roared pushing him to the ground with a thud.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto said trying to struggle free.

"Hey!" They both jumped, "What the hell is going on here!?" They both exchanged eye connect full of mixed emotions before they both turned their heads at the same time. Sakura was standing across the center area in her pajamas, her arms were crossed and an angry scowl was painted on her face.

Sasuke let go of Naruto and straighten his back but didn't make any move to get off Naruto. "Sakura!" Naruto cheered happily, she was here to save him! "Help me!" He begged.

"Shut up, loser. You deserve it," Sasuke hissed shooting him a glare before looking back at Sakura who had lost her scowl. An almost astonished expression was on her face as she stared now curiously at them. D-did Sasuke just say 'loser'?

"Why are you guys fighting?" She asked calmly.

Sasuke was about to answer but stopped, she didn't know they had their memories back did she. "Nothing," He responded leaning to one side and sliding off Naruto. Naruto sat up and dust himself off sticking out his tongue to Sasuke, who ignored him. Sasuke sat on his legs facing Sakura but keeping his eyes on the ground. "I'm sorry for waking you," Sasuke said grudgingly as he gave a small head bow.

Sasuke tensed when she let out a small gasp, "S-Sasuke? A-are you, _you_ again?" She asked awkwardly. He looked up at her and gave a small nodded to whatever she meant. A large smile painted her face before she rushed over and scooped him up. "Sasuke!" She cheered happily and spun him around.

"Sakura," he hissed trying to wiggle free, it made him uncomfortable that she could pick him up.

"Sorry," She said coming to a stop, but didn't seem to want to let him down.

"Geez, Sakura, I'm here too you know," Naruto mumbled.

"Oh Naruto, you got your memory back too?" Sakura asked looking past Sasuke who was trying to scowl his way out of the situation. 'Memory back'? Had they been without their memories?

Naruto nodded with a big grin. "That's great! Hinata will be so happy!" Sakura said and subconsciously bounced Sasuke in her excitement.

"Sakura, can you please put me down?" Sasuke asked adding a growl.

"Absolutely not," Sakura said with a smug smile. She was enjoying herself, she was glad they were back. She just hoped they would be happy.

"Sasuke's just mad because he can't do anything about it," Naruto mocked giving them a smug look.

"Shut up," Sasuke growled snapping his head to Naruto and glaring at his friend.

"Sasuke you can't be scary right now," Sakura said bouncing him again.

"Sakura, I'm not a child," Sasuke said glaring at her, but of course to her it just looked and sounded like a grumpy five-year-old.

"Ironic, because last time I checked you very much were," Sakura said and smiled as his tiny hands formed angry fists.

"You're so annoying," Sasuke growled, he was actually angry. Why wouldn't she just let him go!?

"Oh don't throw a hissy fit," Sakura said kissing his forehead to shut him up. A rosy blush formed on Sasuke's round cheeks and his eyes darted away.

"Sakura-chan what's the commotion?" A sleepy Hinata asked rubbing her eyes her pajama shirt falling off her shoulder. The light from the skylight was almost like a ray as it made Hinata glow.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled happily and scampered over to her hugging the woman's hips.

"Good morning Naruto-chan," Hinata greeted with a confused smile as she gently brush his hair. She looked to Sakura for answers and only saw Sasuke pushing on the pink hair woman to try to free himself.

"Did you just call me 'Naruto-chan'?" Naruto asked looking up at her his hug still in progress.

"Um… Y-yes," Hinata responded her confusion growing. Naruto had never commented on it before, maybe he never liked it and was mad at her!?

"Hinata," Sakura said getting her attention. Hinata looked up at Sakura who had one of Sasuke's hands squishing her features as he continued to try to get free, "They have their memories back," She said.

Hinata took a second before looking back at Naruto then her face heated up as a blush started to pain her face. "Oh, I-I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I just got so used to calling you Naruto-chan," Hinata stopped talking and looked away a little. Naruto was hugging her! Why was he hugging her?

"It's okay Hinata, just surprised me," Naruto said and finally released her. He sounded so much like himself it freaked her out that he still sounded like a Five-year-old. Her Naruto was back. She smiled at him, but her blush only grew when he smiled back.

"Sasuke, please," Sakura mumbled her voice slightly wonky as her face was being pushed on by Sasuke.

"Put me down!" Sasuke growled, it was embarrassing not being able to free himself from her!

Sakura finally placed him on the ground and he let out a sigh looking away grumpily. He was being pretty childish for who he was. "Sakura, I would like to know why I'm a Five-year-old," Sasuke demanded crossing his arms and giving her a look as if it was her fault. Her mood started to turn soar, he just got his memory back and he didn't seem to care for her at all.

"I'll tell you over breakfast," Sakura said and subconsciously held out her hand for him to take. She was about to pull back when he made a movement to take it then flinched away as if he had also realized his mistake. A silence fell and she just stared at him not trying to cover up her small frown. She turned to go downstairs and start preparing breakfast.

They all soon ended up at the dining table after a very long awkwardly quite period. Sakura simply watched Sasuke as he stared back at her and they both waited as Naruto started stuffing his face. She had to look away from the boys glare, it stung. "The Jutsu you both were inflicted with caused you both to be brought back to babies," Sakura looked up to see Sasuke was unchanged besides a slight incline of his small brows and Naruto and stopped eating to listen. "We um… were assigned to watch over you till told otherwise. The mission was to be a long one, we knew when we agreed. It's so long because the Jutsu causes you to age a year every month so it will end up being Nineteen months long…" Sakura finished looking from both of them as they looked from Hinata and her.

"So you've taken care of us for five months?" Sasuke asked his glare had dispersed into curiosity.

"Yes," Hinata responded sounding cheerful as ever. Sakura took a deep breath and tried to lighten her mood.

"Oh man, thanks, guys," Naruto said, his phrases sounding odd in his five-year-old voice.

"O-oh it was no problem N-naruto-cha-kun," Hinata said awkwardly as she almost messed up the honorific.

Sasuke frowned a little, he would thank them, but he had to sort through his thoughts. If they had been taking care of him since he was, what? A baby they said? They had needed to feed him, play with him, and _bathe_ him. He tried to hide his blush as he looked away, there goes his pride.

* * *

Sasuke tried not to show his announce at not being able to wash his own dish since he could barely see over the counter even when he was on the tip of his toes. "I'll take care of it," Sakura said grabbing the dish from him. He looked up at the woman who he reached the waist of. She looked a lot taller from this angel, he had always seen her from bellow his he had always been the tallest. He had the sudden urge to hug her as the light from the window danced on her skin. He wanted to hold her like he had when he had returned to the village. He resisted the urge and turned away looking at the ground. "How long will you be watching us for?" Sasuke finally asked and Sakura stopped to look at him then continued when he looked up at her.

"I'm not sure, I think we should help you guys for a while longer at the very least, I mean look how short you are," Sakura said and ruffled his hair to emphasis her point. A memory flashed before his eyes of her doing the same thing to him before when he was even younger. A warm feeling filled him and he almost didn't want her to stop, but he pulled away anyway and playfully batted away her hand fixing his hair to cover up his blush. The blush must have been from embarrassment, Uchiha Sasuke would never blush because of anything else, and he was simply embarrassed he told himself. "Sasuke honestly I don't think you know how cute you look as a kid," She told him and he shot her a warning glare only to get a face from her like a kitten was pawing at her.

"Shut up," Sasuke mumbled crossing his arms then uncrossed them trying to decrease his 'cuteness' so he just glared at the floor as he stomped off. She was so annoying.

* * *

Sakura grinned as she saved the promised file with a satisfying click. She stood up bringing her laptop with her downstairs. The lights were on to replace the sun that had hidden its self behind the hills a few hours earlier and a giggle greeted her when she stepped into the room. Hinata was sitting on the couch watching Naruto, who was sitting on the other side of the couch, trying to say different things in different voices.

"Where's Sasuke?" She asked breaking the world that those two had drifted into.

"Just listening to this dobe," Sasuke piped up, she still wasn't used to hearing his soul behind a child's voice. She spotted him lying on the other couch his eyes shut looking like he had been trying to sleep.

"Oi! Why am I the dobe!? You're the one with a buck butt for a hair style," Naruto mocked childishly.

"Say that again," Sasuke threatened, shooting Naruto a glare, but once again looking like a grumpy baby instead. They were both being rather childish for twenty-year-olds.

"I have something to show you guys. It took me a while to put together, but I didn't think showing you from my phone would be the same," Sakura announced rounding the couch and approaching the TV were she pulled out a cord from behind it and hooked it up to her computer. She sat down and opened the file with a smug grin. She turned on the TV, her smile grew when the very first picture in her album showed up, Sasuke in a bat onesie; it was still her phone background. Silence fell and Sakura jumped onto the couch with Sasuke who was glaring at the picture. She had set up a small movie like thing and decided against music so she could pause it and tell the story behind them. "I decided to keep the photo album so we could show you guys what you missed," Sakura told them and trying to remove the obvious amusement from her voice, but failing.

"You made a slide," Hinata mumbled happily looking at the image that was still on Sasuke, Sakura, of course, needed to explain this one.

"Why did you feel the need for this?" Sasuke asking sitting up and glaring at Sakura.

"Because you guys were so damn cute! Look at it!" Sakura said holding out her hands to the image as if it was the answer to answerless questions. Sasuke turned to it again and sighed clenching and unclenching his small fists. "And Hinata and I are going to explain every picture we got, give you a nice timeline," Sakura said grabbing Sasuke and dragging him over to her so she could wrap her arms around his waist trapping him.

"Sakura, let me go," Sasuke hissed and trying to wiggle free.

"T-this was when we got animal onesies, on my f-first day," Hinata spoke up.

"Yeah, and you can't blame us because you, Sasuke, grabbed one of the racks," Sakura teased getting an angry grunt of Sasuke as he tried to squirm free. "Hinata, Oh my god! Go-go get the box," Sakura instructed suddenly when she remembered they kept everything.

"Y-yes, I was thinking the same thing," Hinata jumped up and walked down the hall disappearing into the garage area.

"You took pictures of us?" Naruto asked a broad smile reflecting his enjoyment for the current photo.

"Yeah, both of us did, it became a hobby of sorts," Sakura explained as Sasuke gave up struggling and looked at the floor in defeat.

"Here's the box Sakura-chan," Hinata said walking back with the box extending in front of her, it was pretty big. Sakura smiled as Hinata set down it down and started digging through. "Oh! Here they are!" Hinata squeaked happily pulling out to very small animal onesies. Sasuke and Naruto's mouth hung slightly in a mixture of emotions.

Sakura smirked as she turned to the next picture which showed Sasuke on his stomach still in his animal onesie playing with one of the tails they had sewed onto Naruto's fox onesie as the blond bawled his eyes out, holding a spoon.

"That not flattering," Naruto muttered his face reddening as the picture remained up.

"But Naruto-kun you were crying because you were angry that Sasuke-kun kept holding onto your tails," Hinata said a happy blush showing on her cheeks. She was feeling the soft onesies under her fingers as they looked at the picture. Sakura turned to the next, which was a short video of both babies crawling soon after their first successful time. She felt Sasuke shuffle uncomfortable so she only tightened her grip.

The photos and videos continued a few sticking out as her favorite. Their first birthday video was one, were they watched Naruto get frosting _everywhere_ in a matter of seconds. Another was a selfie Sakura had taken when Naruto had fallen asleep on her at the river, it included Hinata messing with Sasuke in the background. Her all-time favorite had to be one video, though, it was a video of a one-year-old Sasuke in only a diaper holding onto her shirt while he slept curled up next to Sakura like a little kitten.

Sasuke let out an annoyed grunt at this one and tried to squirm free again. Sakura held tighter for a second then let her arms go limp so he could wiggle free. She watched him crawl away from her and sit on the other end of the couch glaring at the floor. Her eyes darkened slightly as something like sadness swirled inside her.

Sakura gave her head a small shake and suppressed the feeling, not caring where it came from or why it suddenly awoke. She hadn't even noticed that Naruto was chatting quietly with Hinata about something his face still bright red from embarrassment. A smile was allowed back on her face as she flipped to the next picture and Hinata let out a small embarrassed at a picture of her holding Naruto who had her hair tangled in his small hands, both were smiling in the picture Sakura hadn't told them she had taken.

* * *

Naruto stared at the ceiling, his room felt so big, so empty. Only one day with his memories back and it had gone really well, he enjoyed himself, but he hadn't been thinking about what this all meant. Now, lying in bed at 3 in the morning, his mind ran over the fact that his dreams of Hokage would be stunted over a year. Hopefully, he could take this time to train, but he had been so close, only a few more months of training and Kakashi promised him a Hokage's spot whenever he was allowed to retire.

He sat up and looked around broadly, sleep was obviously avoiding him at this point. The window was letting in blue light from the moon high above as he clenched the sheets. He felt very small, almost useless.

He turned to the moon and he felt it almost calling to him, it felt like it was almost mocking him, challenging him. A sudden energy of determination filled him and he found himself jumping out of bed and quickly switching into the unfamiliar clothes. He peeked into the center area and listened for a second before he was confident everyone was asleep before he dashed to the stairs and was out the back door in a few seconds.

The backfield was bathed in the moon light, the only movement was the sway of grass in the light breeze. He needed to train, he couldn't waste time!

His hands clapped together in a hand sign and he focused his chakra at certain points. He found it much more difficult and soon he was feeding off of Kurama's chakra, or at least trying. He let out an effort filled grunt as he pushed a last burst of chakra and _a single_ shadow clone popped up next to him. He released the hand sign and his clone needed to catch him before he fell over. "That was so hard…" he whispered his high pitch voice reminding him of his constraining youth. Both he and his clone were breathing heavily in an effort to keep the Jutsu going. It wasn't supposed to be this hard! Thoughts of uselessness washed through him again as his spirit dropped.

"Naruto," A deep voice called from everywhere and nowhere at once causing Naruto to almost jump out of his skin. "With the way you're thinking I might consider myself forgotten," The deep voice said a hint of a growl tide into his words, it could be taken as a light purr.

"Kurama!" Naruto whispered in happiness remembering the giant fox spirit. The world dropped around him, melting into blackness before a faint yellow light, emitting from no particular spot, showed him an endless plane of bellow-knee deep water. He was even short in his mind too!

"Kit," The fox called from behind the blond. He spun around and his eyes traveled up to his massive fox friends face. He didn't have time to great his oldest friend before knees splashed through the water when he crumpled slightly having to brace himself on the ground, he shouldn't have moved so fast. He was still trying to keep the Jutsu going.

"Do you think you could give me a hand?" Naruto grunted sitting up a little more to look up at the fox who watched him through thoughtful eyes. The blond faltered a little at the sudden darkness of the foxes look as his piercing yellow eyes shut, a scowl on his face.

"Naruto," He suddenly growled and his eyes opened slightly again.

Naruto couldn't bring himself to respond, not until he realized that angry glare wasn't meant for him. He was beaten to it though when Kurama started talking again, "There's something wrong with my chakra connection to you. For some reason, our chakra networks are almost completely cut off. Not only that but your chakra stores have gone down considerably, even when you were at this age they were larger," Kurama's eyes opened fully as they ran over the boy kneeling in the water. The frustration was clear now and obviously meant for whatever the cause of this was, not Naruto –which was a relief for him.

Naruto frowned and looked into the water. He didn't feel too different, but then again he hadn't attempted any Jutsu's till now. His jaw clenched, this meant he wouldn't be able to train.

"Boy, that Jutsu is draining you," Kurama informed just as Naruto started to feel a pain in his stomach. He pulled up his shirt carefully to see a mark. The mark wasn't the one he had grown used too, no it wasn't his fathers. This mark was sharp, it started to swirl then stopped and shot out instead ending in sharp points, some ancient words were dotted around it like sun rays. He only had time to give the mark a confused look before it pulsed, glowing red for a second. Pain shot through him again and this time the world was ripped away from him to be replaced by the true one. His head hit the soft grass just as his clone puffed out of existence and all went dark from there.

* * *

 **An:** The reason this chapters late is because I went to IKEA on Saturday and spent 6 HOURS, _6 hours!_ at that place. Then on Sunday I had to put together what we bought, and let me tell you, never have I had so much trouble with a piece of furniture. Anyway, Sorry guys! I hope you enjoyed, and if you didn't, tell me why! Reviews are bae!


	14. Chapter 14

**An:** Okay, Um… I have so much to do this weekend, School sucks. I'm honestly just avoiding stuff at this point. I hope this chapter is okay because it'll be a little rushed.

Oh my god so we reached 100 favorites! Thank you guys! Its so amazing to know people enjoy my writing! I really love all you guys, thank you so much.

OH! And I **got a question** about "How the fastest and greatest sensor ninja alive gets caught by a Jutsu?" And I got a few answers. We could say it was because people make mistakes, I'm sure the greatest ninja in the world would make a mistake now and then. And then there's the answer that I simply didn't think about that at the time, when I started writing this I had just finished the Naruto series and this plot idea came to mind so I wrote it down, you know, save the questions for later type of thing, so I just wasn't thinking about it. or We could go about this the logical way and say, well it doesn't make much sense, and I agree it doesn't really, but think of it this way, if he hadn't, where would the story have gone? Anyway, If any of you would like I could try to add to it to make it more… Believable? If it really bothers someone I would love to change it!

Anyways, sorry these author notes are getting longer… Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 14: More Time**

* * *

Hinata was a surprisingly heavy sleeper, sort of a quark really since she was so skittish about everything, you would think she would be awoken easily, but these past few months had started to prove that wrong. Maybe it was the fact the person she felt safest around was sleeping in the next room, even if he was in the form of a child. She was honestly having the best nights of sleep in her life, but tonight was… different. It was hard to explain, but she found herself waking up in the very, very early hours of the day.

The moon was at its peak when her eyes fluttered open. The hair on the back of her neck stood up when she became fully conscious, something was very wrong. There was an aura of... well, suffocation was the best was she could describe it. It felt as if the air was thicker and threatened to close off her airways.

She jumped practically out of her skin when she heard a short pained grunt from outside. It sounded so small, so painful. She climbed out of bed quickly grabbing a robe and wrapping herself in it, it was comforting.

The stairs creaked a little as she calmly walked down them, her eyes flicking around the moonlit bottom floor. She straightened her posture as another grunt sounded from what sounded like the back yard, it sounded familiar. That fact was enough to kick her into action and she found herself skidding to a halt as she rounded the corner of the house, the grass soft on her feet as her eyes scanned the yard and she saw—

"Naruto?" She muttered in confusion. The boy was curled up, and clearly unconscious. His arms looked as if they had been gripping his abdomen at one point, but now lay limp. What surprised Hinata the most was the fact that an almost perfect circle of dead grass surrounded him. What had happened here? Her mind instantly went to and attack, but that soon showed itself false when she spotted two ANBU, not exactly trying to conceal themselves, in an Oak tree that lay in the middle of the field as they whispered to each other looking at Naruto now and then. If it was a fight the ANBU would have saved him. She Ignored the ANBU who seemed to be contemplating what happened and cautiously approached Naruto, it didn't seem the boy would awake soon, but she wasn't sure what was wrong with him. Naruto's breathing was shallow and shaky, it didn't sound too good. "Naruto," She called gently as she kneeled down next to him in the scratching, dead grass.

The ANBU went silent and one even quietly slipped out of the tree to disappear into the shadows of the trunk and watch them.

Naruto let out an unconscious moan and tightened on himself, beneath his shirt something pulsed red before dying out. She threw caution to the wind with his breathing becoming spotty and turned him over activating her Byakugan to quickly search him. She squinted when she found his chakra system throbbing as if it had been wounded somehow. Something was wrong with him.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sakura growled trying to help hold down the boy as he flailed kicking over a chair. Hinata was trying to hold him down but he was gasping in pain and trying to get free, his eyes squeezed shut—he wasn't fully conscious. "What happened?" Sakura asked as her hand started to glow and she touched his neck, the boy calmed wither her chakra blocking out some of his nervous system. Hinata woke her by saying there was something wrong with Naruto and didn't explain as they had brought him in the house.

"I-I don't k-k-know, I woke up and saw him lying in the field." Hinata's eyes were wide with fear, Sakura was sure it was for Naruto's safety not her own. "I-it looks like something is t-trying to snuff out most of h-his chakra," Hinata said still holding onto the boy's shoulders.

Sakura nodded as she let herself fall into 'medic mode'. She moved her glowing hands from his neck and he grunted in pain as his senses came back. She had come to rest over his stomach and she closed her eyes to focus, Hinata had been right, it was almost like chains bounding a beast as his chakra tried to escape from an interesting red type of chakra. This wasn't something she could medically fix. She opened her eyes and lifted the boy's shirt to see a mark fading, it looked strangely like a sealing mark, but Naruto had removed his…

Sakura clicked her tongue as the mark faded completely and Naruto visibly relaxed. "I'm not sure, but I don't think it will cause too much damage, it looks like it's going away," Sakura said keeping to herself that she was suspicious it had something to do with the Jutsu.

"W-what should we do?" Hinata asked releasing Naruto as he took in a deep breath, the first that didn't sound strangled.

"Um… Tomorrow we should bring him into Tsunade," _because she knows more about the Jutsu then I do,_ Sakura added in her mind. She didn't want Hinata to worry about it, but if it really was related to the Jutsu that meant this Jutsu had to be one of the more complicated and stronger Jutsu's she'd seen, it could very well damage the boys for life if it was strong enough to repress the Kyubi.

* * *

Sasuke hadn't slept, he was able to listen to what was happening downstairs from his room by lying on the floor and he knew very well why Sakura was trying to get him to agree to leave the house. "Sasuke, you're making this hard, we just need you to come with us so you can have a checkup," Sakura said rubbing her temple. A lie, they wanted to bring Naruto in.

"I don't want to be seen in this _weak_ form," Sasuke couldn't help the loathing seep into his voice as he scowled at the kitchen floor.

"Sasuke, sorry to break it to you, but half of the people don't know and the other half doesn't care," Sakura said. Sasuke knew it was a lie, Sakura's right eyebrow was always lower when she lied as if she wasn't entirely sure.

"How many people know?" He demanded.

"Well, um… the Hokage, elders, our closest friends and, well…. The entire Hyuga clan…" _and anyone who is smart enough to put two and two together,_ Sasuke could almost hear the thought they were sharing. Sasuke had been informed of his kidnap attempt, he had expected as much from those spoiled Hyuga, and was sure the commotion that it made started to turn heads.

"Why can't they just come to us?" Sasuke demanded. He was taking pleasure in seeing Sakura trying to control her temper, she was being annoying.

"Because Tsunade doesn't have the time and we sure as hell do. let's go," Sakura said through clenched teeth. Sasuke kicked himself mentally for squeaking in surprise when Sakura picked him up swiftly and started carrying him toward the door where Hinata was waiting; Naruto still passed out on her shoulder.

"Let me go," Sasuke hissed trying to squirm free.

"Not if you're going to be difficult," Sakura responded smugly.

"Sakura," Sasuke growled pushing on her face trying to get free, this was so embarrassing! Before he could struggle free they were outside. "Fine!" Sasuke said not wanting to get spotted by their neighbors who had made a habit of smiling and cooing at the 'cute little boys' next door.

"'Fine' what?" Sakura asked and started bouncing him. Gods save her, he was going to rip her throat out if she didn't stop.

"I'll 'behave'" He growled continuing to give Sakura the hardest glare he could muster, which according to his guardians was no more than a baby making a grumpy face for attention.

"Okay, that was all I wanted," Sakura said setting him down and continuing down the road. Sasuke waited for a second so he could trail them, and keep his embarrassed blush to himself.

* * *

Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but his legs were killing him! Curse his Five-year-old body and his short legs! It was hard to keep up with Sakura and Hinata who were striding at a brisk pace, could they not give him a break and slow down!?

Not only where his legs throbbing but he was about to pass out, he was _so_ tired. Rarely had he ever felt so sleep deprived in his life, it had only been one all-nighter! Yet his entire being ached with the effort to keep himself walking.

He was so exhausted he almost hadn't noticed when they entered the streets of the main town. He sure as hell noticed people's eyes darting to them as if they were some sort of family, people smiled kindly, Gods it was sickening. Not that it wasn't nice for a change, but he would never admit that to anyone.

He stumbled on a rock and his legs felt heavy with the effort to catch up with them. He soon found his eyelids becoming heavy, he was so Gods damn tired. It felt like he had run miles, but he knew it had barely been a mile. He found himself becoming drowsier by each step and his body was telling him to take a break. "Sakura," he finally muttered hoarsely, he really fricken hated being a five-year-old.

"Yes, Sasuke?" She responded slowing down a little to glance over at him as came to a stumbling stop.

"Can we just… take a second… please…?" He was breathing heavily and he felt like lying on the ground, the grass next to the path they were walking, around a small pond, looked soft…

"I'm afraid not," Sakura said and he didn't realize she had walked over to him till she had her hands under his arms and he was being lifted.

"Sakura," Sasuke moaned, he was too tired to put up a fight, he just needed a second, then he would walk again. Sakura ignored his small plea for release and let him lay his head on her shoulder. Yeah… he just needed a second… no one would even notice… just… a…

Sasuke fell asleep, missing Sakura's wicked grin.

* * *

"An entire flashlight? How the hell…" Tsunade trailed off as she pondered, the doctor in training waiting for an answer on how to deal with the patients situation. "Where did you say it was?" Tsunade asked and the man opened his mouth then she held up a hand, "actually never mind, I really down want to know," She rubbed her temple and sighed. "You have my permission to do whatever," She said really not wanting to know anymore.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," The doctor in training said before leaving.

The door was swinging close just as it was pushed open again, would she ever get a break? "What is it? Just pull it out how it went in!" Tsunade said her face in her hands, expecting the doctor to have turned around with a question.

"Um… Lady Tsunade?" She recognized the voice instantly.

"Ah! Sakura!" Tsunade let out a sigh of relief, finally some help! She removed her hand from her face and sighed—not in relief—as she spotted the two biggest pains in her ass. "Why'd you bring the kids?" She asked a migraine already kissing her temple.

"I want you to do a checkup," Sakura's voice was in that way Tsunade new well from being in the operation room with the woman many times. She looked over Konoha's strongest to see what the problem was. All she saw was the large bags under Sasuke's eyes as he slept soundly on Sakura's shoulder then Naruto who looked fine, also fast asleep.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked standing up to cross the room to the two women.

Sakura quickly explained what she knew, the Hyuga girl—who she was having trouble remembering the name of, probably the sake—added to the story.

Soon they had Naruto laying on the stretch Tsunade now kept in her office, her hands glowing as she inspected the boys bare stomach. She pushed some chakra into the area to see what happened and watched calmly as a wicked looking sealing mark appeared on the boy's skin and he tensed. She continued pushing chakra into it so she could get a proper look at it, she didn't stop as it started glowing red and Naruto's mouth opened as a strangled scream escaped him. He started to struggle and soon his eyes flew open, they were full of pain as he gripped his stomach turning away from Tsunade who lowered her hands as he let out a grunt of pain. She glanced over at Sakura and the Hyuga girl seeing their pained expressions and Sasuke who had been jolted awake giving Naruto a confused look.

"Son of a…" Naruto's voice became less strangled as he started to relax. The blonde took a second before he propped himself on one arm, the other still gripping his abdomen. The way he was speaking meant he probably had his memory back, good for him.

"Naruto-kun?" The Hyuga asked hesitantly and approached his bed.

"That really hurt," He whined laying back down again and resting an arm over his eyes. Tsunade watched contemplatively as Naruto asked where he was and the Hyuga answered, what was her name? H-h… Hana! Yes, that was it… no… what was her name?

"Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked and Tsunade snapped back to her reality noticing Sakura had put down Sasuke who was blushing at the ground. What was the little snots problem with Sakura? There was something she always thought about when the two were around each other… Gods, she was forgetting everything…

"Tsunade," Sakura repeated sounding slightly pissed now.

"Oh, yes, It's just the seal," Tsunade said walking over to her desk and taking a seat.

"What do you mean 'just the seal'?" Sakura asked following her.

"Didn't Kakashi tell you? I told him to inform you on his next visit that the Jutsu came with a chakra seal," Tsunade said casually picking at her nails.

She almost fell off the chair at the outburst from both Sakura and Sasuke, "what!?" they both asked.

"Damn the Kakashi…" Tsunade muttered grabbing her bottle of water and taking a sip. "Um… when I did some more research I found that a variation of the Jutsu included a seal on the victim's chakra, so they couldn't use enough that it would be a weapon. I wasn't sure if they were inflicted with that version or not so I didn't think it was too urgent," Tsunade said resting her elbows on the desk and interlacing her fingers.

"Oba-chan! What do you mean?" Naruto asked from the stretch now sitting crisscross and looking grumpy.

"I mean you guys can't use too much of your chakra or the mark will activate and keep you from using any chakra," Tsunade said shooting Naruto a glare.

"But! I… I need to train!" Naruto huffed looking for words.

"Well isn't life a bitch," Tsunade teased sticking out her tongue to the boy.

"But Tsunade-sama what does this mean for our time watching them?" The Hyuga girl asked nervously. H… maybe it was Hana? No… Um Hi… Hinata! Yes, that was it!

"Ask Kakashi," Tsunade said waving a dismissive hand.

"There was dead grass around Naruto, what does that mean? How does the seal work?" Sakura asked.

It would be easier to lie and say she didn't know, but she explained anyway, "The seal takes what power it needs to suppress the victim's chakra, sometimes it needs so much it kills plants and such around it like in Naruto's case," She said remembering the section from her book that explained how to make the Jutsu. "It's not even supposed to be that painful, but my guess is the guy who cast it was rushed on both of them so he didn't bother making it painless," She added her eyes flicking to Naruto who scowled at this news.

"Okay…. Um, are you sure their safe?" Sakura asked glancing at the two boys who seemed lost in thought.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Tsunade said casually them remembered something. "Oh, Sakura," She called and gestured a hand for the woman to come closer. Once Sakura obeyed she lowered her voice so the boy's wouldn't hear, "They may have their memories back, but their brains are just as developed as if they were their bodies age, so if they sometimes act childish that's why," She informed and Sakura gave her a smile as if she had guessed the already.

* * *

Kakashi was trying very hard to ignore the angry stares he still got from Sakura. The woman had stormed in and gave him, _him_ the Hokage! A lecture since he hadn't told them about the possible chakra seals. He argued that he didn't want to stress them out about the possibility at the time, but that only led to the now angry stares he was continuing to get as the argument moved to other subjects.

It also came as a not so pleasant surprise that Sasuke and Naruto had regained their memorized back, sadly making their arguments liable again.

"I'm not living with them anymore," Sasuke said stubbornly staring down the Hokage. The boy seemed to ignore a slightly hurt glance from Sakura and didn't drop his gaze.

"You might want to watch what you say," Kakashi teased and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Don't we have ANBU watching us, though?" Naruto piped up having been mostly quite. The boy quickly added, "Not that I wouldn't mind living with Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan, I just don't want them to have to work anymore then they want."

"Well I can't have those ANBU stationed forever, actually, I'll need almost all of the ANBU for a council meeting that's very important and possibly dangerous. I can't spare those ANBU for much longer and if you guys can't protect yourself, and probably not care for yourselves either, I believe it's best for you to continue to have guardian's and it doesn't have to be Sakura or Hinata if you don't want," Kakashi explained contemplating how much they would be enraged if he put then in a day care camp instead of having to plan all this out.

"I prefer Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan over anyone else," Naruto said quietly.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted glaring at the window, Kakashi could only guess it was some form of agreement.

"Are you guys okay with that?" Kakashi asked looking from Sakura and Hinata. The two women exchanged a look.

"To hell with it, sure," Sakura said giving Kakashi a grin for the first time all day. Hinata agreed with a small nod and Kakashi could have sworn Naruto and Sasuke grinned for a second too.

"Okay, it's settled then. Carry on as normal until told otherwise," Kakashi said giving them a hidden smile and closing their mission folder, it seemed the thing kept opening.

* * *

 **Extra: Sakura's Parents**

* * *

Sakura could almost feel the Earth vibrating before her mother even stomped up and pounded on the door. It seemed they had finally figured out she wasn't at her apartment theses past five and a half months, and her peace was over. They had only just settled down after dinner from the long day of running around trying to get answers about Naruto and Sasuke's chakra constraints, now she had to peel herself off the couch to get to the door and surely receive a verbal pounding. "Sakura!" Her mother growled through the door, Gods save her.

Sakura didn't try to hide her frown when she opened the door and her mother stood there, fist ready to pound the door again and an expression of rage on her face; a much settler image of the same expression on her father's face. "Hi, Kaa-san…" Sakura was interrupted.

"Sakura! Why didn't you tell us about this mission!? If we hadn't gone to your apartment to see how you were we wouldn't have known you were gone! We had to go to the Hokage and everything!" Sakura's mother yelled a hand now on her hip.

"Kaa-san, I'm sorry, this mission just calls for so much of my time I just didn't get the chance…" cut off yet again.

"I don't want to hear excuses! How time-consuming can a mission guarding some person be!?" So that was what Kakashi told them…

"Look, I don't have to tell you where I am anymore! I'm an adult and I can handle myself! You're always trying to get into my life!" Sakura was trying hard not to raise her voice but was failing so she just growled the words instead. She hated her parents sometimes.

"Well you could have invited us over or something sweetie, we just want to know how you are," Her much more calm father said his arms crossed.

"I-I can't though…" Sakura muttered and walked in front of the door closing it a little at the sound of small footsteps. "It's not that simple."

"Why not? What are you hiding?" Her mother asked peering over her shoulder.

"It's nothing," Sakura said quickly trying to close the door as her mother's eyes caught something of obvious interest to her. The door was stopped by her mother's hand, the woman had surprising strength.

"Who was that?" Her mother asked quietly.

"Nobody Kaa-san," Sakura said trying to pull the door closed while keeping eye contact with her father.

"Sakura," Her mother growled and the door was pushed open.

"No wait!" it was too late the door hit the wall and her mother's face dropped at the sight of Sasuke who was staring at the woman with the same confused expression. The silence, oh Gods the silence, it was so thick she could cut it with a Kunai.

"Sakura," It was not the low growl that omitted from her mother's throat that scared Sakura the most but the squinted glare she got. "Who is this child?" She asked pointing a finger at Sasuke who looked like he was about to argue to being called a child, but her mom didn't give them either enough time to respond. "Did you have a child!?" Sakura's mother suddenly asked.

Sakura let out a deep groan from the depths of her soul, what? How do parents jump to such conclusions?

"You did, didn't you? On one of those missions, a few years back that were extremely long perhaps?" Her mother questioned, but seemed to have already made up her mind.

"Mom, okay, look…" Interrupted again! Why wouldn't that woman let her speak!?

"I bet it was with that Uchiha boy," Oh god, her it comes, "I knew you've loved him forever," Sakura didn't mind that too much, Sasuke knew that, "but to lie about something like this!? Did he force himself?" Oh, Gods. There was more… she could feel it… "To think you would allow that-that wicked man to-to touch you like that—"

"Shut up! Please, just… stop for a second…." Sakura said holding out her hands, her eyes squeezed shut. This was it, her life was over, and Sasuke had heard all of it. She might as well just kill herself now and get it over with.

"But Sakura—!"

"Shush," Sakura snapped opening her eyes to glare at her mom. "I. Did. Not. Have. A. Child." She growled her hands turning to fists. Why were parents so awful? Sakura fell into a calm fueled by pure anger. "I also have not lost my _'V-card'_ if that's what your next question was. And no, I did not let _'that wicked man'_ —who has a name by the way—touch me in the way you're thinking," Sakura was practically growling.

"Then explain who this child is, who looks exactly like that Sasuke guy! You know, the guy who caused you so much pain. Sakura, you can't get involved with that guy—"

" _Leave_ ," Sakura stated simply, her mom looked outraged by her attitude. "I'm not your little girl anymore, I don't need 'Mama' and 'Dadda' to watch over me. ' _This child'_ is part of my mission and that's all I'm tell you. I can handle myself and how dare you come in here and try to control me." Sakura was fed up, she just wanted one meeting, _one,_ to go well with her parents. Sakura's parents looked outraged, but her mom gave her one last warning glare before she stomped out; her father following.

The door slammed shut and Sakura let out a sigh, leaning against the table and hiding her face in her hands. "I'm sorry Sasuke," She muttered to the boy who hadn't moved and had been scowling through most of it. There was no response and she let her hand slip from her face and saw Sasuke. He was looking at the door, not angrily but looked clearly hurt.

"I-is that what your parents think of me?" He asked quietly his expression obviously trying to morph to blank, but his eyes still held the emotion.

Sakura looked back at him quietly, what could she say?

"In your parents eyes am I just some sort of monster who wants to-to ' _force myself_ ' on you, as your parents so pleasantly put it?" His voice was becoming cold, angry, and possibly sad. It was so weird, he look five yet he felt and knew such awful things.

"They never liked you, and they try to find excuses for me staying away from you… I don't know… they just exaggerate everything and make it sound awful…" Sakura trailed off looking at her feet in shame. Her stupid parents had to ruin everything…

"Your entire families annoying," He stated simply, and that was that he turned around and left. _Annoying_? That's all he had to say? It was sort of a relief, but so, _so_ angering at the same time.

* * *

 **An:** This extra was pretty long, mostly because it sort of is a little important to the plot and all. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed! If you didn't, tell me why! Reviews are bae! And so are you!


	15. Chapter 15

**An:** Here is your guy's chapter, I'm actually really enjoying myself and I think my writing style and changed a little, is it okay? I've been reading lots of fun books, I'm in love with one series right now and it's writing style just was so satisfying so I sort of have tried to use some of the stuff, sorry if it's weird.

Anyways, prepare for this chapter, sorry it's not Halloween themed. Please enjoy! The climax is coming soon my lovelies.

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Dysfunctional bonds**

* * *

"Come on," Sasuke growled trying desperately to reach the laundry detergent. Why can't Seven-year-olds be taller? He gave up and instead looked around the garage area for anything he could stand on. He was not having other people do his laundry, he will find a way. He spotted a small bench between one of the three aisles of lockers. He dragged it over and ignoring the rather unpleasant scraping sound it made. Once he climbed on top he poured the detergent in with a satisfied smiled before slamming the door shut, at least he was finally able to somewhat care for himself.

He was so short, they still had trouble reaching the sink, but they had small stools now for him and Naruto. They had made a few adjustments to the house because of their heights, like Sasuke, Naruto also wanted to be as independent as possible. Sakura and Hinata didn't seem to care how they felt though and made almost every meal for them and prepared clothes for the next day, of course, he wore something else just to shove it in their face he didn't need their help.

One thing he had to admit was nice was their cooking, he had never bothered to learn and just made whatever. Because they made all the meals Sasuke had started to watch them and take note of what they do so he could, once again, some day shove it in their face he could cook proper meals for himself.

Sasuke jumped to the right rather ungracefully when a Kunai went wising past him, right where his head had been. He ducked into the bathroom trying to reach for his own Kunai, oh… never mind, he wasn't allowed to carry them around the house. He dared a peek around the corner and only saw Naruto with his back to the hall looking over his shoulder in mid cursing.

"What the hell dobe?" Sasuke asked abandoning the bathroom and pulling the Kunai out of the sheet rock, a deep whole now lay there. Sakura would give them hell for this.

"Sorry, I was going out to practice and just playing around, then I caught it wrong and…" Naruto blushed sheepishly turning to him and rubbing the back of his neck.

Sasuke sighed walking down the hall and slamming the Kunai against Naruto's chest as he walked by and whispered, "Loser."

"Sorry," Naruto repeated fumbling with the Kunai again before securing it in his Kunai pouch.

Sasuke grabbed his own Kunai pouch from a drawer and stomped outside to train. The only thing they were allowed to do was train using Kunai and Shuriken, Sakura and Hinata had forbidden anything else in fear of the seal mark acting up and knocking them out for a day, which luckily Sasuke had not experienced yet. He hated the Jutsu! It was like a living hell! He had the body of a child, he wasn't intimating in the least, he couldn't use chakra, and worst off all he had to live with his annoying teammates!

He took his anger out on the logs by chucking all his Kunai at it and missing more than half. He growled as he pulled them out of the ground, it was like his body rejected training! He was so unused to the high and strength difference that everything that used to be easy now became hard, plus he couldn't use his Sharingan! And who the hell knows what became of his Rinnegan! He felt useless. Without missions there was nothing to do so he just spent most of his time reading books now since sometimes he thought training pointless anyway.

"Your posters wrong," Sakura interrupted his anger training. He looked over his shoulder to scowl at her as she leaned against the side of the house. "You keep on forgetting you're not as strong, you have to use the posture the academy taught you. The way you're throwing it is your own way, but it won't work with your body," Sakura said and Sasuke began ignoring her, he could do whatever the hell he wanted.

Sasuke made a dash for the log before jumping up and spinning to get more strength in his blow as he released the Kunai. The weapon slipped from his fingers and he heard it shooting through the air. He landed when it a hit the log with a satisfying thud. He was about to give Sakura a smug smile when he looked up and saw it did in fact hit one of the logs, just not the one he was aiming for, it was actually an entire log apart from his target. He growled and kicked the grass trying to keep his rage in clenched fists.

Sakura snorted and he shot her a glare wondering if she would laugh at him if he lodged a Kunai next to her head. Sakura was becoming so damn confident and arrogant around him, probably because he was literally a seven-year-old with no aiming capability, but it still made him mad! Her confidence was nice from what he had grown used to of the woman who had become timid around him and tried not to argue, now all she did was speak her mind and boss him around. He had mixed feelings about her at the moment, all he knew was she was annoying. He looked away and stomped over to collect his stupid Kunai, and to hide the frown forming.

* * *

Ten, it's a good age, half of his true age, but still. Ten meant you weren't a child anymore, you had become a kid, or if you want to be picky one could say a "pre-teen". Naruto didn't really care that much, he was just satisficed he was taller now, 138 cm in fact (54 inches). But, of course, Sasuke was taller by a few cm. The guy was always taller than him! Once he had been so outraged by it, he contemplated wearing heeled boots of some sort just to be taller for a little. It's like the guy was beating him in everything!

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke snapped and Naruto stuck out his tongue mockingly.

"P-please no fighting at the table," Hinata said, it always sounded more like a request then scolding.

"Sorry Hinata-chan," Naruto apologized glancing at his hands to show he actually felt bad about it. He glanced up and she looked like she was about to say _it's okay,_ but just nodded instead, he was sure Sakura had scolded her for being too soft or something of the sort. He actually overheard Hinata asking Sakura for advice a lot. Apparently Hinata thought of Sakura as a confident queen of some sort. Sakura was great and all, but Naruto liked everything about Hinata, he didn't see why she thought she had to change.

He had heard once later at night when the two girls sometimes talked with some tea about just stuff, girl stuff really. For some reason, he always found himself listening when he couldn't sleep, just listening to their chatter about that new guy who works at the grocery store or the missions theirs friends had been. One night he had caught them talking about children, not himself and Sasuke, but about what they felt on the subject. Sakura had said she would probably be up for only one having experienced taking care of them for a while, then added it depended who with. Hinata had said she would want multiple, she loved kids. These conversations were so weird and random, do girls just always talk about this stuff?

"Naruto your food is getting cold," Sakura pointed out raising her eyebrows at the almost untouched meal, and Naruto realized he had been staring at Hinata, who was blushing slightly now.

"Oh," he responded simply before taking his eyes off Hinata.

* * *

Sasuke had made it a routine to scowl at himself in the mirror, he hated this Jutsu. He was Ten again, his face still rounder with youth and he was still a little scrawny since it was hard to build muscles as a Ten-year-old. He growled at the idea of all the work he was going to have to do to get his body back in shape, he would have to wait a while though till he could start properly training again.

He ran a hand through his hair, his never changing hair. He found no need to cover his nonexistent Rinnegan, or rather Sakura had, and his hair had been cut to the way he had kept it for years and years. He didn't mind it, it was just so nostalgic, and not really in a good way, he was in the ages of his hardest struggles and it brought back bad memories when he looked at himself. The mirror routine every night might as well have been torture, he wasn't sure why he continued to do. Maybe he thought he deserved it.

He finally turned off the bathroom lights and peered around the center area. He noticed Sakura's bedroom light on and saw her curled up in the corner of her bed, her nose in a book. She was wearing reading glass, he didn't know she needed, and her hair was in a small bun as it had grown out since she had become his guardian. She didn't seem to notice him as he tried to hide the corner of his lips curling up the tiniest bit. She flipped a page, her smile growing and her face so soft and relaxed. He saw the tittle of the book and for some reason it made his chest hurt like someone was compressing him, 'Love's Reward'.

* * *

Sakura finally put down her book and looked at the clock, 2 am, shit. She sighed and turned off her reading light placing her reading glassed away and curling up. Her mind floated to the lovers in her story and how simple it all seemed, then she thought about the second she got of Sasuke's eyes before he had leftforhis room, he must have thought she didn't notice since a small smile and worked its way on his face. He almost never smiled at her not anymore… The smile had turned pained quickly anyway before he had disappeared.

* * *

Sakura must have fallen asleep and woken up again since the clock read 5:37 am and it had not been that late when she put down her book. She didn't remember going to sleep but didn't remember waking up either.

She had almost jumped out of her skin when she realized something was in her bed with her, something warm was curled around her. She kept very still as she slowly looked down. What she saw scared her almost more then what she had been expecting.

Wrapped around her waist was Sasuke's arms as the young teen held her gently, his warm breath on her neck. She tensed but didn't make any move to disturb him. Sasuke was cuddled against her looking so relaxed, no smile, just peace. He always held an air of arrogance and pure stress and bundled rage, so much rage. She relaxed, for once since he got his memory back he looked relieved.

She had never had Sasuke so close, only rare hugs, so rare in fact she could count all the hugs they shared on one hand. She welcomed the rare mingle of body heat between them, the rhythm of their hearts making a beat of fast and slow, it was their song of dysfunctional bonds.

His black hair masked his eyes and she gently brushed them away and tucked them behind his ear. She did not let her mind take her to those dark places where she had stuffed all the awful things he had done away and left those to fester and hopefully one day decompose. But, even then, she couldn't get one moment out of mind, the moment of closeness they had shared when his blade was slicing the air as it aimed for her life.

He was right here, with her now, though, not to kill just for sleep. Here, but… but so distant. She wanted to keep him close, hold onto this moment for as long as their tangled fates decided. So she didn't wake him, only held him and smiled ignoring the small sting in her eyes.

* * *

Confusion then Denial and finally anger was painted all over Sasuke's face when he had awoken. Sakura let them both sleep in, but not for long it seemed since Sasuke had jolted awake and fallen off the bed in his surprise. She peered off the edge at him where he sat rubbing the side he had landed on. "You must have had a nightmare," Sakura said before he could start yelling at her before things had to crumble again.

He growled standing up and meeting her eyes with that damned glare of his that got more and more intimating by the day. His face wasn't embarrassed —no, he was mad, and his bare chest was rising and falling as if it was an effort to keep himself from snapping her in half. "This is never to be spoken of, I was scared and half asleep that's all," he growled, his emotion unreadable beyond the anger he did not bother retraining.

She frowned as he turned and left, he really hated her. She curled up alone again to stare at nothing, the boy had become cold again. Maybe even colder than before. She remembered the days after he had returned from his journey after the war and how suddenly kind he had been to her, he had smiled at her quite a bit. But now… it seemed he forgot whatever he had obtained on that journey of his. Forgotten her…

* * *

Naruto and Hinata had left to buy Naruto some new clothes after the boy insisted on getting those colors he wore so disturbingly proudly. That left Sakura alone with Sasuke who was now refusing to talk to her after waking up against her, she wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or what that made him avoid her, she suspect anger. It didn't matter, though, the silence was still full of tension as Sakura watched him read his book about an assassin and her journey, he didn't seem to care she was watching him and it hurt her and made her mad and—

Gods, she didn't know anymore. He just enraged her, why couldn't he just talk to her like a human being!? "Sasuke," She called, if he wouldn't talk, she would.

"Yes," he responded not taking his eyes from his book as he turned the page. His voice was getting closer to his Genin days, but he was still only ten.

"What _did_ you want to be when you grew up?" She asked, keyword 'did' because his dreams probably shifted after his clans fall.

Sasuke lowered the book at this and his emotionless eyes fell on her sending a small chill down her spine. He opened his mouth a little and looked away, his face staying neutral, "I wanted to be a great ninja," _like my brother_ Sasuke had added in his mind, but all Sakura had seen was his face turn to a small scowl.

"Really? You didn't want to become Hokage or something?" Sakura asked trying to sound casual, but this was the most they had talked in a week.

"Too much responsibility and whining to deal with," Sasuke said his eyes flicking back to her, filled with painful unspoken memories. He stood up taking his book with him and started for the stairs.

"Wait," Sakura called, "why are you leaving?" she asked desperately. _Please don't go_ , she begged in her mind and she was sure he could tell what she was thinking.

He looked over his shoulder at her, "Your being annoying," He hissed. His face was scrunched in displeasure and he turned back to the stairs.

 _Annoying_ that's all she was to him. She remembered one time, just one time, when she had laughed and smiled with Sasuke and he had called her annoying, not like the way he did now _—_ no, it was an affectionate thing, not this act of aggression. She let the memory come back to her even if it made her eyes sting and her shoulders heavy.

" _I have to go," Naruto said standing up._

" _Why? You said you had the night off," Sakura argued, she wasn't comfortable being around Sasuke alone, she didn't trust herself._

" _As in till midnight, I have to get up early tomorrow," Naruto said shrugging at her and putting his hands in his pockets, his jacket thrown over his shoulder._

" _I didn't think you were smart enough to have a sleeping routine," Sasuke said playfully raising a challenging eyebrow to his friend, it felt good to be able to call them that with confidence, they were all friends._

" _Says the man who never sleeps," Naruto retorted with a challenging smile before waving Sasuke's response away, "I'll leave you guys," he said and she swore on her life she saw him wink at Sasuke. The Uchiha scowled at him and almost seemed to puff out his chest a little as if saying 'shut up or I'll pound your face in'. Sakura had snorted at their exchange not giving it a second thought at the time and Naruto smiled at her before leaving._

 _A silence fell between them, Naruto always started the conversations, and the air was tense without him. Then Sasuke said something, "Maybe he's actually sneaking to the Hyuga girl's house," He had said giving her a smug smile. From there they started talking, just nice conversations and somehow, damn she wished she remembered how, but she had got him to full on laugh. His laugh was amazing, she had never heard his genuine laugh before, it had filled her spirit and she wished to hear it again._ They had stayed at the restraint till they were kicked out.

" _You're so annoying," He had told her as they walked, a large smile on his face his shoulders thrown back in a relaxed posture, his black eyes seemed to sparkle. She had blushed at this for some reason. Something wonderful had stirred in her that night and she had desperately wanted it to happen again. She had wanted so many things..._

She wondered, as he started up the stairs, if he would ever remember something like that, maybe that night had been lost to the Jutsu.

Sasuke's short sharp scream of surprise woke her from her thoughts and she saw him crouching on the stairs one hand pressed to his face. A pained grunt escaped him as curled in on himself, suddenly breathing very hard.

"Sasuke what is it?" She asked jumped over the back of the couch swiftly and hesitantly approaching him. He leaned against the wall and tried to wave her away before he curled again, his head gently meeting the stairs as he let out a strangled scream. "What's happening?" She asked reaching out regardless of his dismissal. After a moment of more grunts he angled his face toward her, his nails digging into the skin around his left eye. He slowly took his shaking hand from his face and she saw his pained expression and clenched teeth, but couldn't see anything since his eye was squeezed shut and the other one was watering. "Sasuke, open your eye," She ordered crouching next to him.

"It burns," he growled his hand shakily threatening to return to his eye as a tear ran from it.

"let me see, open your eye," She ordered holding his face gently as he grunted again and opened it a little before he suddenly went wide eyed. She gasped a little at the state of his eyes. The whites of his eye had started being enveloped in purple fingers as the color started attacking his iris. He let out another grunt, but kept his eye open and it stayed glued to her face, one of his hands now on her shoulder as if she was some sort of lifeline.

* * *

It hurt so much like someone was burning his eye out. What was happening!? It took all his strength to keep the eye open, he focused on Sakura trying to resist from closing it as her face became pained and scared, but she didn't release his face as she continued inspecting the eye. He kept his mouth shut as he blinked and a burning pain shot through him.

"Rinnegan," Sakura whispered quietly and a flood of different emotions filled him. Was his Rinnegan coming back? Why? He was almost hoping it was gone forever, it marked him for who he was. But its power was so awesome it almost didn't matter what other people thought, he didn't need any more friends.

He finally shut his eyes when a last wave of pain shot through him and Sakura was his only support from falling. He breathed deeply and blinked, it was over. He locked eyes with Sakura and she leaned in turning her head to the side to get a better look at his eye. "It's back, it looks like it had," She informed him and her grip loosened a little. He realized he had been gripping her shoulder very tightly and released her, she would probably have a bruise. They were finally separated again and the space between them returned. She got up, "your body must be able to handle the power, but try not to use it," She told him simple as if it was too much effort to try to continue talking to him, he told himself he didn't care. He ignored her and looked around instead, it looked the same, but he felt different. He got up leaving his book as he went to find a mirror, only to learn she was right and his left eye was painted purple with those transfixing circles. He let his eyes flick to Sakura as she looked out the window past him, her eyes reflecting that she wasn't actually seeing anything.

* * *

Naruto watched, a Kunai still in his hand, ready to launch at any second, but he had to take the time to frown at Sasuke train and show off his Rinnegan. That stupid eye made his aim on point and made Naruto look like he learned to throw a Kunai yesterday. Sasuke was running at the targets jumped doing something at a speed he couldn't quite see then hitting all the targets on the bulls-eye at the same time. The guy had already learned to use the Rinnegan after having it for only a week again. It pissed him off, he would be awesome too if he could only use his chakra! Sasuke was just showing off to him at this point, trying to show he was better than Naruto.

He glanced around and didn't see their guardians anywhere, perfect. "Think fast!" he called and sent a Kunai directly at his rival. Sasuke dodged and actually caught the Kunai as it flew by his head. Naruto was impressed he was able to move even that fast in their current states, of course, he would never tell him that, plus, Sasuke's speed was probably less the half of what his full capability had been anyway, same with himself.

Sasuke didn't question him about it and just glared at him, his Rinnegan making him twice as intimating, even if he was only eleven now. "You think fast, loser," He said and whipped his arm back having to use a lot of his strength to get a good shot in. Naruto barely dodged and he watched some blonde strands wisp away.

"That was close," Naruto admitted and jumped back, at least the seal allowed them enough chakra to use in their feet. He grabbed another Kunai and ran at Sasuke twisting his body with his arm and putting more strength into this Kunai flinging it at his rival's smug face. Sasuke dodged swiftly and Naruto saw his friend had a smile, one full of energy and challenge. Naruto was fueled now, he wanted to win against the bastard, and they knew the rule of this little game, whoever got cut first loosed. They were confident enough in each other that they knew even when flinging Kunai directly at the others face they would be able to dodge enough for it not to be serious. So they began throwing Kunai back and forth running around the field to avoid and approach.

Sasuke leaned to the left and dodged a Kunai and to Naruto's satisfaction it took some raven black hairs with it. They were both breathing heavily at this point, but a burning passion was in both their eyes as they continued to jump about. A Kunai sliced Sasuke's leg and Naruto stopped, "I got you!" He called, but Sasuke lifted the pant leg with a vengeful glare to show it only cut the fabric.

Sasuke hated losing these things, and Naruto knew it, but he didn't expect Sasuke to take a risk like he did then. When he pulled out a Kunai and twisted his arm back the Kunai started glowing with blue chakra that crackled slightly, the chirping distant with the strangled Chidori. Sasuke flung the Kunai and Naruto barely had enough time to dodge as it came flying at his shoulder, Sasuke must have been confident he would land a blow if he avoided any important areas. Luckily Naruto dodged only feeling the hairs along his neck rise as it passed, chirping in his ear.

He bounced back quickly and had out another Kunai in a second, it _looked_ as though Sasuke was crouching down to retrieve another Kunai and fling himself in the air. Naruto ran and jumped holding the Kunai backhanded ready to go hand to hand to win. Sasuke jumped back and Naruto locked quick eye contact, his heart almost stopped with what he saw. Sasuke's face was scrunched in pain and his shirt was glowing red over his stomach. As they landed Naruto quickly dropped the Kunai and ran over to his friend who had failed the landed and was now curled on the ground. "Sasuke, we weren't supposed to use chakra!" Naruto snapped at him, but Sasuke didn't seem to notice as he lifted his shirt to show the same wicked mark Naruto had seen when he tried to use chakra the first night. The mark pulsed red and Sasuke let his shirt fall back over it as he let out a cry. Naruto didn't know what to do, didn't know if he could do anything for his friend.

Sasuke's hands opened and closed and Naruto started backing away. He shouldn't have pushed Sasuke! He watched in terror as the mark pulsed and Sasuke tensed with each pulsation.

"What happened?" Sakura's voice suddenly sounded and he twisted to see her running over to them probably having heard Sasuke's cries.

"I-I don't know. Um… He tried to use some chakra then all of it started activating," Naruto told her franticly.

"Sasuke," she growled and kneeled down next to him. The seal showed clear through his dark shirt as he pressed and arm into his abdomen as if trying to expel it with force. They looked over Sasuke, Sakura looked again as if trying to come up with a plan. "There's nothing I can do…" Sakura whispered finally and she placed a hand on Sasuke's forehead, sweat forming on his brow. Naruto tried not to remember how much it had hurt when the seal had activated for him, was reminded when Sasuke's hands unclenched and he went limp, unconscious. He and Sasuke won't get out this one for a while, and they didn't, they got hell for it for weeks.

* * *

The dripping of the rain had woken Sasuke much earlier than he would have liked, the gray light keeping him up. Sasuke sat up in bed letting the covers fall off his shoulders. He looked at his hands before clenching them into fists. He wanted to use his chakra, he could feel it slithering inside him like a caged animal, and he would have to go through so much training to recover his flawless Jutsu executions. The seal activating a month ago had stopped any future attempts he may have had. Gods It pissed him off.

Getting out of bed he went into the bathroom, dully looking at his face and seeing the prominent scowl. He loathed how he looked, his face still slightly rounded with youth. He ran his hands through his hair letting it fall back into place framing his twelve-year-old face. He just wanted to look like his age, be able to use his chakra, and be free of this wicked Jutsu. Also to have to live with Naruto, Hinata, and… Sakura… was rather tortures each in their own way. He sighed and quickly combed his hair with his hands.

"Are you almost done in there?" Naruto's impatient pre-puberty voice floated over.

Sasuke looked to his left to see a twelve-year-old Naruto with his hands behind his head looking at the door frame broadly. "There's another bathroom across," Sasuke said pointing across the center to the other bathroom door, sitting there empty like he had said. He tried to ignore his high pitch voice, it didn't make him sound very intimidating like he would like, luckily he had started to get lower with age and he sounded like his first years as a Genin again.

Naruto blushed a little, "But that's the girls bathroom," he said looking at the ceiling awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

"So what, no one's using it," Sasuke pointed out getting more pissed at Naruto by the second; his mood was already pretty sour.

"Yeah, but it smells like perfume and makeup in there…" Naruto said trailing off a little.

"You're such a loser," Sasuke muttered as he pushed past his blonde friend and decided to just eat breakfast so he could go train. He slowed down as he made his way down the stairs hearing a humming, it was Sakura. It was a slow tune that was well known and could be interpreted many ways, Sasuke always thought it sounded solemn as if morning something. Sakura always hummed it when she thought no one was listening.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen, apparently very silently since Sakura didn't cease her humming as she continued to cook something. He crossed the kitchen and opened the fridge Sakura's hum cut off, "Good morning Sasuke," She greeted flatly, their conversations were always flat now, he told himself he didn't care.

When Sakura saw he was just in boxers she raised her eyebrows at him. "Hn," he responded ignoring her and sifting through the items in the fridge and found his box of cherry tomatoes taking it out and shutting the door.

"Don't eat too much, I'm making eggs," Sakura said turned back to her food as Sasuke took a seat at the island counter.

Sasuke finished chewing the first tomato before responding in a low growl, "Yeah, I know." He wasn't stupid.

"Sakura! Good morning!" Naruto greeted loudly making Sasuke stop chewing and close his eyes to calm himself before he strangled the dobe for being so damn loud.

"Good morning Naruto," She greeted giving him a friendly smile. Good. Sasuke didn't want her friendly smiles, it felt like pity.

"Sakura, where's Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked about to reach in the cupboard but stopped, feeling the death stare from both Sakura and Sasuke. "Do you guys really hate the smell of ramen that much?" he asked closing the cabinet with a defeated expression.

"It's not exactly something all of us want to smell first thing in the morning dobe," Sasuke said popping another tomato in his mouth. The red juice was rejuvenating, not sweat, but awakening.

"Well maybe not everyone wants to hear you crushing those stupid tomatoes, duck butt," Naruto retorted sticking out his tongue. That insult of Naruto's, 'duck butt', had aroused one night when they had been all in the family room; he had been reading while the rest of them talked. Somehow the conversation and turned to hair when Hinata asked if Sakura dyed her hair, the answer had been no, it was part of her clans genes. Then somehow their guardians had started to talk about their surprise when they learned Sasuke's hair naturally stuck up the way it did, then Naruto, trying to be clever, thought it a good idea to point out it sort of looked like duck butt. Sasuke really didn't care, but it started to become annoying when he kept on repeating it.

Sasuke was about to argue back, probably make some retort about Naruto's porcupine hair, when Sakura interrupted, "Naruto, Hinata is still sleeping, we stayed up pretty late last night talking," Sakura said answering the almost forgetting question.

"Oh, okay," Naruto said looking away from Sasuke to Sakura and nodding, his expression grim and serious. "Is she okay?" He asked after a few seconds. Naruto probably had asked because he had seen him up pretty late having heard Hinata's crying every now and then and Sakura's voice like Sasuke had, but unlike Naruto, he ignored it.

"Yeah she's fine now," Sakura assured giving a sympathetic smile. Hinata had spoken to her father for the first time in months and apparently it hadn't gone too well. Sakura turned back to her food and a thoughtful silence fell over them.

There was a creaking from upstairs and then light footsteps as Hinata walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Good morning Hinata," Sakura greeted with a warm smile as Hinata stumbled into the kitchen and leaned against the counter still rubbing her eyes. "You can sleep in if you want," Sakura told the tired woman.

"I-I'm fine…" Hinata said yawning at the end of her sentence. She got up and shuffled through the cabinet before finding a tea bag and smiling faintly before shuffling over to the sink for some hot water.

Sakura had the eggs finished a few minutes later and had everyone seated at the table. "Thank you for the food," Sasuke thanked respectfully, it was habit his parents had drilled him with, and it sure made him look better next to Naruto who had already started chowing.

"Thank yo Sakora," Naruto said with a mouthful of food.

Sakura smiled at them before she started eating her own serving. "Do you guys have any plans today?" Sakura asked looking at everyone, avoiding Sasuke's eyes.

"Training!" Naruto responded energetically.

"I-I think I'm just going to s-stay home," Hinata said her hand wrapped around her cup of tea.

Sakura turned to Sasuke for an answer, "Not much really—," Sasuke stopped and got a look from everyone, his voice cracked quite dramatically while saying 'really'. He frowned slightly, Puberty.

"Wow already?" Naruto asked with a chuckle.

Sasuke gave him a dangerous glare shooting mental daggers at him. "What loser? When did you finally hit puberty like sixteen?" He retorted and blushed since his voice had ironically crackled on puberty, but tried to act as if it hadn't happened.

"Everyone goes through it at different times," Sakura assured. Sasuke shot her a glare _don't take my side_ he shoot her the thought and she just looked away. Sakura was so annoying, maybe more so than every before, she still tried to baby him!

"Duck butts got to go through puberty again," Naruto sang mockingly with a laugh.

"So do you," Sasuke muttered a little scared to bring up his voice again just in the race chance it might crack again, because as he remembered it was much rarer for him, but still. Puberty was good, though, sort of, well… it would at least allow him to start training properly again, he would just have to deal with… everything else. Luckily this time he was growing up much, much faster so hopefully the worst of it wouldn't last too long.

His thoughts were broken when Sakura spoke up, she didn't sound very confident, and probably from all the glaring he gave her. A small slither a guilt ran down his spine. "It's been a year now, this mission," She said look exhausted by the fact, but gave a small smile none the less.

"Only a few more months then…" Hinata trialed off with a small forced smile.

"It'll be too short," Naruto said positively, the opposite of what Sasuke was thinking _it'll be too long_. All of this was like torture for him, he was just so annoyed all the time, mostly because of Sakura. As soon as he could he was going to go to Kakashi's and argue with him about living alone again. He looked at Sakura, her pink hair framed her face in such a way that made it feel like the most colorful object in the universe, and he hated her for it.

* * *

 **An:** Sorry I didn't put anything Halloween related in this chapter, didn't think about it while writing and not sure how I could fit it in.

 **There will be SasuSaku!** I don't' want people to worry, it may seem like impossible, but just stick around.

Reviews are bae!


	16. Chapter 16

**Q:** why is Sasuke so cold to Sakura?

 **A: It'll all make sense in a little, its part internal problems and another part (spoilers, spoilers).**

 **Q:** what's the deal with their ages?

 **A: They still age one year each month, I just skip time. If nothing important happens I can't really write about it so I just jump time, sorry if it's confusing, just know I'm jumping time and they are aging the same a before.**

* * *

 **An:** I'm sorry that the plot has turned more Sasuke based, it's just that I love Sasuke as a character, he's lots of fun to use in writing and he just is not good with dealing with stuff. The plot has become more for Sasuke sort of because he's just in denial of everything all the time. Naruto's a good person, so it's harder to find interesting things to do with him, open for suggestions!

I would also like to **partially dedicate this chapter to Kris Awesomeness** because your flow of reviews made me laugh. And also I would like to **recommend listening to rock and pop love music for this chapter!** (Hint, hint) I think it makes the experience better.

I really hope you enjoy, this chapter so far has been one of my favorite to write, the next one too!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Distance**

Sweat dripped from Sasuke's nose and fell into the grass as he lowered himself, taking a deep breath of the fresh moisture from the mist before rising and whispering "147." The chilled air ran a finger down his bare back as he glanced around only to see the field and the house close by, everything else despaired in the swirling mist. Misty days were his favorite, he had never told anyone, but he loved how mysterious mist was, almost as if he could walk in and never walk out again.

"148," he breathed as he raised once again for the push-up. He used to be able to go for an hour sometimes two or three, but he had only been at it for thirty or so minutes and his arms ached, begging him to stop. "149," he whispered fighting his body, he needed to train, and now that he was fourteen he could at least build up some muscles, he still had some time till serious training could begin again, but this was at least nice.

Slipping outside hadn't been hard, it was still only 6 am and everyone else was still asleep. Wanting to be away from Naruto, and very much Sakura, he had found himself slipping into forgotten places to be alone.

His arms started shaking as he went to rise again. His body was telling him to stop, so he ignored it and let his mind wonder to try to distract him as he lowered himself again using every ounce of strength not to fall into the grass, he hated how weak he had become.

Sakura for some reason popped into his head. They hadn't talked much at all, she seemed to try to avoid it now. He scowled as guilt pressed down on him, his push-ups becoming twice as hard. He shouldn't feel guilty, she was being annoying, at least now she left him alone, but he only found her more and more annoying. Despite everything she still tried to plan his day for him and make all his meals, he really hated it. Sakura was such a subject of torture for him, rage and sadness and...

Sasuke gasped when a sudden weight landed on him and his arms finally gave sending his face into the grass. "Whoops," Naruto said not at all sounding apologetic, he could _hear_ the smug smile on his face. Sasuke let the grass tickle his sweaty chest as he closed his eyes and swallowed the feeling of wanting to smack the dobe across the face as Naruto climbed off him. He brought his knees in and slowly sat up breathing heavily as he looked at Naruto. Naruto stared him up and down a smug looked indeed on his face. "You're really working aren't you?" Naruto asked, his face giving Sasuke flashbacks of their Genin days.

"Yeah," He responded simply, looking away from Naruto to the mist that seemed to call for him to disappear, and he almost wanted to, just to escape.

"You look just as stupid as always, that'll never change," Naruto said, pressing his buttons as always.

"Oh, I look stupid?" he asked an amused chuckle leaving his throat as he shot Naruto a glance. The blond was wearing another jumpsuit, mainly colored orange, of course.

"At least I'm not up at 7 doing pushups half naked," Naruto retorted, "I mean it's cold as your soul here, how can you not have a shirt on?" Naruto asked rubbing his arms and blowing into the air to make a point as his breath clouded.

"Maybe if you had done 150 pushups you would understand," He responded standing up with a small grunt as his muscles groaned in argument.

"I do my training," Naruto argued, an almost sassy expression showing itself.

"Yeah," Sasuke responded sarcastically before he started walking away. Naruto was becoming less entertaining with all the time they were forced to spend together. The beginning of aretort halted from Naruto when the house door opened and Sakura stood in the door, the mist filled distance seemed to clear just so Sasuke had to look at her. He avoided her eyes as he approached and Sakura moved aside so he could pass. Her scent stinging, filling up his emptiness for only a split second.

* * *

Naruto didn't know what Sasuke's problem was these days, the guy seemed to have become closed off again. It was like time had been reversed and the man who had grinned daily had become dark and full of unspoken miseries.

Naruto didn't know what to do, he never did, not when Sakura showed up with Sasuke nearby. It was like the air became so thick he couldn't speak. What had happened between them?

He could only wonder and guess as he stood silently and watched Sasuke disappear into the house. Sakura had brought her hands together and interlocked her fingers, closing her eyes as if in some sort of silent pray. When she opened her eyes again they looked glazed, they looked a little like they had after Sasuke had first left the village all those years ago. She looked up at him and their eyes locked, "Breakfast is ready," She told him a weak smile on her face before she turned around letting the door close behind her.

* * *

"N-naruto-kun, I think you're over thinking it," Hinata said her face red as Naruto lay sprawled out on her floor only in pajama bottoms. She looked at her hands when she talked instead, "Sasuke-kun is probably just angry about the Jutsu…" She lowered her voice to a soft whisper, "He does have a temper…"

"But, Sakura doesn't deserve that," Naruto responded quietly as if It was more to himself than anything. Hinata nodded in agreement, Sasuke had been considerably cold to Sakura. Neither Naruto nor she could figure out what his problem was, but she wasn't sure it was their place anyway. "You had to deal with Neji, how do you think we should handle this?" Naruto asked. Neji's name made her heart hurt, but she answered anyway, for Naruto.

"H-he was well disciplined, I never had to really do much, usually just ask nicely for him to do something," Hinata explained playing with the sheets of her bed as her mind began to float away.

Naruto only groaned in response and laid an arm over his eyes, "I think someone needs to beat the shit out of Sasuke," He said, maybe sarcastically, but Hinata wasn't sure.

"Maybe you should try talking to him," Hinata offered since Naruto seemed hell-bent on fixing whatever was happening. He was so sweet, too sweet really, he was going to get himself tangled up if he kept on trying to fix everything.

"How, though?" Naruto asked his eyes still covered.

Hinata was flattered Naruto had come to her for help, but she wasn't sure how to respond. "I think you should maybe just stop him aside one day and explain what you're seeing, maybe try to understand what's happening," Hinata suggested letting her eyes fall on Naruto as he sat up.

"That's not a bad idea, I really have never tried to talk to him before without wanting to punch him…" Naruto trailed off with a chuckle and twisted his body to look at her, a smile on his face. He jumped up. "I'll try that. Thanks, Hinata," Naruto said closing the gap between them to kiss her on the cheek. Hinata's face went red as a tomato as his gentle lips left her face and he turned around then stopped in the doorway seeming to realize what he had done. "Um… I… Thanks," He finally said, his face also turning red as he rubbed his neck and awkwardly walked out of her room, tripping on her clothes basket but finally left. Hinata let out a breath and put a hand to her cheek a small smile creeping on her face.

* * *

The first snow had started falling that day as Sasuke prowled the streets, getting glances. Since he was fifteen now —a month later from when he had started training again at fourteen— he looked more and more like what people of the village remembered, the Uchiha who became the avenger. He was forever marked with the titles people had given him, _murder, villain_ , and the one that stung the most, _traitor_. The streets weren't his friends, they never would be.

Naruto always had women coming up to him, giving him things and complimenting him, but Sasuke had lost all that and only got the stares Naruto had gotten when he was younger. The tables had turned. He didn't care, he didn't want friends, didn't want girls flocking over him. He told himself he liked being alone.

Not only was he getting stares now, but so was Sakura, who was walking with him; their height the same making him still a little uncomfortable. He wasn't allowed to leave the house unescorted so he let her follow him, as long as Sakura didn't talk they didn't have a problem. He didn't look at her and kept his eyes to the Hokage building ahead. He hadn't told Sakura, but he was going to try to get Kakashi convinced they didn't need guardians.

He heard the crunching of her shoes on the snow stop and he gave her a quick glance when he heard a male voice, "hey." Sasuke turned his body to the man and the man tensed, the guy was of average height and the same age as Sakura, he wasn't anything special, though. Sasuke did note he had blue scrubs on under his jacket, a doctor most likely.

"Oh hi Miki," Sakura greeted giving the man a small smile.

"I haven't seen you lately, it's nice we could run into each other, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Miki said and shot a quick glance at Sasuke. Sasuke's hair and been adjusted a little so his Rinnegan was covered, but he was sure this guy knew who he was anyway.

"No, not really," Sakura responded and all Sasuke could do was watch Sakura's body language telling him she was flattered by Miki's attention, it made him want to punch the other guy.

"Oh, good. Um… do you want maybe get a drink sometime?" A date? Sasuke crossed his arms as he felt a primal male territorial emotion spark when Sakura smiled.

"Of course, that would be nice," Sakura said and Sasuke held his head a little higher trying to make the guy disappear with his mind. Sasuke felt a new type of emotion clutch his heart as they started making plans.

He liked to be alone, Sakura can do what she wants, he told himself, but his eyes were locked on them.

Finally, Sakura dismissed him with a pleasant goodbye before Sasuke received a glare from her, "Could you be any more intimating?" She growled. Sasuke only angled his head up a little to look down on her before turning. "Hey, what's your problem, Miki's nice," she said and walked after him. He ignored her as he tried not to think about how much that entire interaction with the man had made his chest hurt. "Are you _jealous_ or something?" She asked coming up to walk next to him.

"No, I don't care," He snapped—a little too fast—in response keeping his eyes ahead. He was not jealous, why would he be? Sakura could do what she wanted, the less time around him being annoying the better.

Sakura sighed and slowed down so they weren't so close anymore. He wasn't jealous, he had to tell himself over and over. Emptiness grazed his soul.

* * *

"Absolutely not," Kakashi said, not taking his eyes from the files spread about on his desk.

Sasuke clenched his fists, "but I can watch myself, I've regained enough strength to defend myself," He argued not feeling at all bad for scowling at the Hokage.

"Well, our enemies won't care how strong you are, if you can't use chakra your easy picking compared to before," Kakashi explained sparing a glance before looking at the file again.

"No one has made any attempt to attack us again, I just want to live alone," Sasuke argued becoming impatient as his former teacher continued to read the files. "Look if you want you can have someone check on me, but I can't live with other people like this," Sasuke continued trying to get Kakashi's nose out of those files.

"Yeah and I don't want to be Hokage anymore, but my replacement is currently too young, life sucks," The copy ninja responded flipping the page.

"Kakashi, please," He took a step toward the desk. He was being tortured slowly by living with his teammates, he was surrounded all the time, but started feeling more alone.

"I told you no multiple times, get out of my office please," Kakashi said, he must have been in a bad mood too since this conversation was so cold. Sasuke's jaw clenched, but left and stomped past Sakura as he left, he wanted to run from her.

* * *

Naruto hadn't gotten the chance yet to talk to Sasuke and the days kept on ticking by, they were going to be sixteen soon and he hadn't really gotten anywhere. He's been more distracted with the way Sasuke looked, Sasuke was in a phase of his life Naruto had never seen. He had been with Orochimaru when they were this age so Naruto was experiencing him at this age for the first time. This must have been the age where he really started changing physically because the Uchiha was gaining height quickly, and he had started to firm up again with all the training he had been doing, making him look closer to when they had first met after years of separation. Not that Naruto wasn't also changing physically, but Sasuke was becoming a powerhouse again.

Not only was Sasuke looking different because of puberty, but he was being a totally dick still, maybe even more. It's like the Uchiha was angry all the time, or pissed or annoyed, he just seemed full of angst.

His feet crunching on the small layer of snow as he shoved his thoughts away. Hinata was being silent as they walked down the street. He was finally the same height as her, maybe a little taller even. He glanced at her, her hand was dangling at her side as she stared forward also deep in thought, yet somehow she still blushing.

Now that he had looked at her he couldn't stop. Her face was glowing with the mid-day winter sun reflecting off of it and her gentle features were curled in a delicate smile. Her breath clouded and her hair was gently dancing with the winter breeze, he wondered if it was a silky as it looked.

She seemed to notice his stare because she blushed even more and looked the other direction. He smiled and his eyes fell on her hand that was red at the fingers with the chill. The coldness seemed to disperse as he walked a little closer to her, only causing her to blush more. An amused smile crept up his face as he finally took her hand and she tensed. "Your fingers looked really cold," He told her and started rubbing his thumb along the back of her frozen hand.

"O-Oh, th-th-thank you," She stuttered and glanced at him, a nervous smile on her dangerously red face as they continued down the street.

The sky started turning darker a cloud passed over the sun. Naruto felt a snowflake land gently on his nose and he looked up to see more falling. Hinata leaned against him as it started getting even colder, soon she was holding onto his arm as they walked.

Looking around he spotted a small cozy looking café, "Let's get inside before it starts snowing too much," Naruto said and stopped.

"S-sure," Hinata responded and gave him a hesitant glance, why was she so shy? Naruto shrugged it off and they headed for the café. When they walked in the heat from a fireplace somewhere embraced them. They found seats and Hinata let go of him, he was sad to lose her touch, but he sat down anyway. Sitting across from her, he could see her face in full view, still red, if from a blush or the fire he wasn't sure. She looked away from him and out the window where snowflakes had started to turn the world white; a TV somewhere in the café announced a small snow storm on its ways.

Naruto watched as she removed her layers, the heat seeping into both of them. He tried not to be creepy, but couldn't help take her in for a second. He had to admit she was really good looking, he almost wanted to tell her, but he felt that might just make him sound even creepier. So he stared out the window instead.

They ordered some warm pastries and ate in silence, a strange tense air between them. When they finished Hinata said they should return home unless they wanted to be stuck here all night. So they had paid and left.

The snow stung his face as they walked, a small distance between them as they headed home. His arms were crossed over his chest to try to keep warm and Hinata's warm jacket hood was pulled over her head. He could see her shivering as they walked, he knew she must hate him getting close since she always became shy, but he couldn't let her freeze to death. So as they were just leaving the village he closed the gap again and wrapped an arm around her, making sure he was close enough so the heat he started feeding off from what little chakra he could use would seep into her. A blush painted her face as they continued walking, but she didn't say anything and actually laid her hand on top of his. Despite the cold, and his quickly damping clothes, despite how complicated his life had been, despite everything he found himself smile and a warm fire started in his soul.

* * *

"Thanks, Hinata, I won't be gone too long, call me if anything happens," Sakura said holding the woman's hand thankfully. Sasuke didn't bother hiding his scowl as he took in Sakura, she was in a yellow dress that suited her figure and a well picked down jacket, a small purse on her shoulders and her hair up in a nice bun.

"H-have fun with Miki," Hinata said as Sakura opened the door. She's so beautiful, but she had dressed up for some guy for some random date not… not him, but he didn't care. Sasuke tried to suppress the feeling that wrapped around his heart.

Sasuke and Sakura made quick eye contact before she left, her eyes had been full of a smugness directed at him. She wanted to piss him off, she was doing this to prove something. A sudden wave of nothingness, emptiness, like no other washed over him, drowning him.

Once the door closed he got off the couch placing his book on the side table before he stocked upstairs. He changed into slightly better clothes than the training ones he had been wearing and walked down stairs again. He was pissed and need to get out, to do something.

"Sasuke-kun, you can't leave—"

"I'll be back soon," He responded and the door slammed shut behind him, Hinata's voice being cut off.

All thoughts were surpassed, he didn't want to think, didn't want to know why he was angry, and didn't want to know why he couldn't handle it. He didn't want this. He needed to escape.

He finally reached the town and slowed down, he needed to do something. As much as he wanted to deny it he was angry about her, so he prowled the streets waiting for something inviting to happen. Just anything, his heart was pounding and his chest hurt.

He finally stopped and straightened up when he saw a young woman, sixteen or seventeen, leaning against the side of a building and whipping her face as tears ran down her cheeks. His heart beat faster. He slowly turned and he devoured her with his eyes. Her brown curly hair in a mess and her revealing clothes tempting.

She looked up at him grief written all over her face as he took a step toward her. "Are you okay?" he asked, the emptiness grabbing for anything.

She either didn't know who he was or didn't care because once he was close enough she grabbed him and brought him in for a hug. He tried not to show his surprise as she gripped him and started crying into his chest. "I-I'm sorry," She got out and started to release him, "M-my boyfriend just broke up with me, and no one has tried to approach me," She sniffed and whipped her eyes again. She looked up at him and must have realized something because she lost her grief when she saw his face. Sasuke locked eyes with her, the air becoming warm around them. "You're really hot..." She whispered seeming transfixed and stupid with grief. Sasuke's hormones were rising and his heart was pounding. He needed to do something, anything to escape himself. Escape the nothing.

"You're not bad yourself," he whispered not bothering to stop his eyes from running down her neck. He needed to do something stupid. Their breath mingled in the cold air and their bodies were pressed together. She was still half hugging him, her eyes the same height as his nose and her lips were parted. He _wanted_ to do something stupid.

"You're so hot," she whispered coming closer to him. Her compliments and sensual body language only fueled his need to do something careless. He finally snapped and his head started pounding, he placed a hand around her waist and she leaned in. Sakura flashed in his head. She was on a date with some nobody, dressed up and washed, he could only watch. He couldn't stop the crashing feeling that she might be moving on, that this emptiness was only growing. It only made his blood run like fuel to a fire of rage and grief. This was stupid and he lusted for it.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, have you talked to Sasuke-kun yet?" Hinata asked when Naruto entered the house breathing heavily from his training.

"No, but I just saw him walking out of the house…" He pointed a finger over his shoulder. "What happened?" Naruto asked his chest still heaving from all the laps around the house he been doing.

"I'm not sure, once Sakura left for her date Sasuke stormed out soon afterward," Hinata explained a worried expression on her face.

Naruto took a second, "You let an angst-filled, hormonal, teenage, Sasuke leave the house, _alone_?" Naruto asked raising his eyebrows, he was Sasuke freind, and he knew how these things could work out. Sasuke would either go hunt down Sakura and beat the snot out of her date or beat the snot out of someone else with the temper he had.

"W-well he left so f-fast, I-I couldn't do anything," Hinata stuttered and her eyes wondered, her expression turning to guilt.

"It's fine, I'll hunt him down before he does anything too reckless," Naruto said already walking to the door. Sasuke! That idiot was going to get himself in trouble!

"O-okay," Hinata said seeming torn on what to do.

* * *

Naruto jogged down the streets looking for any sign of commotion as he started entering the village. He started getting looks and realized too late that he hadn't put his shirt back on before he'd left the house, but that could come later.

He went through the restaurant district finding the one Sakura was at and peered into to see her laughing a something her date said, nice dress, no Sasuke.

He left before she could spot him and continued, now picking up the pace. Sasuke was probably somewhere else doing something else stupid. He suspected Sasuke was still pissed at Sakura for whatever reason and had left to take his rage out now that no one would stop him from leaving.

He prepared himself for finding someone died by his friend's fists or to find a house trashed, but what he did find when he turned a corner made him come to a grinding stop.

If he didn't know Sasuke it might just have looked like two teenagers enjoying themselves, but he recognized his friend instantly. His Uchiha friend was tangled with some poor teenage girl, their lips interlocked as they positionality made out. They were pressed against a building and they didn't seem to be speaking, just feeling each other. Sasuke was leaned over her as he kept her between himself and the wall. Naruto knew this wasn't feelings driven, this was just… emotions. He had to take a second to comprehend the truth that was showing itself. It wasn't anger that had Sasuke harbored, but pure and raging jealousy.

* * *

Sasuke gripped the girls back as he ran a hand up her neck and through her hair, so stupid, so good. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't care, he just wanted to escape the emptiness, to be left alone. He only reacted when the person spoke "Sasuke," —it was Naruto. Sasuke pulled his lips away from the girl and shot him a glare, the world beyond dark and lonely. He just wanted, space, to escape and it had to be interrupted. "Sasuke, leave the girl alone," Naruto said seriously, he spoke like a leader.

The girl didn't seem to notice the interruption being so high on her own grief and he felt her lips on his neck, wanting more. " _Go_ ," he hissed before turning back to the teen and meeting her lips again.

"Sasuke, stop, this isn't going to get you anywhere," Naruto said and started to pull Sasuke's shoulder back. Sasuke didn't want to stop, he didn't want to be dragged back to what he would have to face. "Come on man, leave the girl alone," He urged. There was a pause where Naruto did nothing then spoke again when Sasuke didn't stop, "Sakura would never forgive you," Naruto whispered quietly.

Sasuke stopped, not completely sure why Naruto's words brought everything to a halt, but it did. He didn't care, he _shouldn't_ care. Sasuke couldn't kiss back as the girl tried to get his lips moving again. "I'm sorry," He whispered, he had used a girl in grief to fill his own holes…

"No," The teen whispered and finally opened her eyes, she would regret it too, he knew.

"I don't know you, I'm sorry for trying to take advantage of your pain," He whispered and released her, she held on as Naruto released his shoulder.

"It's okay," She said and Sasuke stood straighter.

"Go home," He ordered and easily removed her arms before backing up. The small high gone, his holes instantly empty again.

* * *

Naruto never told Sakura about what Sasuke had done, even though he never said not to. Sasuke ignored everything and Naruto had been right, it got him nowhere. He was just as angry and pissed as before and denied being jealous like Naruto tried to tease him about. He wouldn't even allow himself to think what it meant if he _was_ jealous.

Sakura had returned and explained she had put Miki down gently, which only pissed Sasuke off more because he knew he had been relieved. She approached him later that night, "Are you okay?" She asked as he sat on the couch a book resting between his legs as he lazily skimmed it.

"Hn," he responded not feeling like talking to her, he already felt his heart beating faster in that flood of emotions that broke free when she was near. He hated that he thought she looked beautiful, he hated that she wouldn't leave him alone, he hated that she tried to be nice, he hated her for everything. —no, he didn't hate her, she just annoyed the hell out of him…

After he refused to answer her question she gave him a small smile as if she was calling him jealous through her thoughts. The smile made him want to hide in his book, was she just accepting him now? She was so desperate. Sasuke tightened his grip on the book trying to pray her away from him, and eventually she left him, her smile dying almost instantly.

* * *

Naruto exhaled and watched his breath cloud and disperse. Snowflakes danced past his face on the way down to the ground as his eyes focused on the field. The entire world was white and he had to wear a heavy jacket just to stop shivering. He still stood outside, since inside was still quite tense. He'd left Sasuke and Sakura in the living room where they had both been reading books, but it seemed like a battlefield.

Whatever, snow was fun, his inner child couldn't help wanting to play with it. So now he stood gently kicking snow around, becoming board. He focused on the rustling of rodents as they tried to fight through the snow, it all becoming rather scenic as footsteps approached him from behind.

"Hinata-chan," He greeted looking over his shoulders, her footsteps had become engraved in his mind. He always knew when she was near.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing out here?" Hinata asked stopping next to him. He glanced at her, she was in a long heavy jacket and a beanie-like hat was on her head keeping her hair from gather snowflakes.

"Thinking, I guess," Naruto responded not actually sure what he was trying to accomplish.

Hinata only smiled and nodded, her eyes falling on the forest beyond the field while his lay on her. "It's beautiful out here," She said not seeming to notice his look. He tore his eyes off her to look back at the expanse of land before them, but it didn't seem as interesting, so his eyes trailed back to her.

"How are you?" He finally asked, the silence becoming warm when she glanced at him only to look away with a blush.

"I-I've been good," Hinata said her face becoming more and more red the longer he looked at her, so he turned his eyes to the snow again. "Actually," She started and he glanced at her, "I've been… really good," She admitted quietly and started playing with her fingers.

Hinata became distracted with whatever imaginary object she was fiddling with that he was able to lean down and collect some snow without her noticing. He patted it down in his hands and he gave her side glances. Finally done he moved it behind his back, "I would have thought taking care of us would be exhausting," Naruto said.

"Well, sometimes, but—" a snowball collided with her shoulder and she stumbled, falling over with a small squeak into the deep snow.

"Oh! Sorry…" He said going to help her up from his surprise snowball attack. He couldn't help smiling, that was adorable. When he reached down to help her up she had a small smile on her face. "Sorry," he said again holding out his hand. She took it and he didn't have time to react before a snowball was shoved in his face. "Cold!" Naruto shrieked and started shaking his head only succeeding into getting it down his shirt. "You're gonna get it now!" he said a playful smile on his face as he quickly balled more snow together to chuck at her. She squeaked again holding up her arms as the snowball exploded into flakes, it was a little too fluffy for proper snowballs.

"Naruto," She whined with a small giggle as she brushed snow off her jacket.

"Think fast!" he warned as he chucked another snowball at her. She was unsuspecting and stumbled again, he dashed to catch her not sure how he could deal with the guilt of knocking her over twice.

They made a split second of eye contact right as Naruto was about to reach her, then a hidden rock tripped him and they both went tumbling down. He was able to stop himself from going face first into her chest, but they were both tense. A silence fell between then and Naruto looked at her face from his place above her. A nervous smile was on her pink lips and her hands were at her side still surprised by their current state. He chuckled and crawled a little farther up so he wasn't staring her breast down. She started laughing as he continued to chuckle, a large smile spread across her face and her eyes squeezed shut as she started laughed harder. He stopped laughing to take in the moment, happiness rush through him at the sight of her pure enjoyment.

It only seemed then he realized the closeness between them, their faces only a few inches away and their warm breath mingling in the cold air. He started feeling himself heating up and contemplated getting off her, but it was like he was glued to the spot.

Her hair was spread out and her smile was brighter than the reflection of the sun off the snow. She slowly stopped laughing and their eyes met. They stared quietly at each other, her eyes sparkling, more beautiful than all the world.

Something inside him was telling him to take her eyes forever, to be bathed in them for endless days. That something of primal instinct and emotions stuffed together, it had him contemplating how much longer they could stay like this before it had to end.

"N-Naruto…" Hinata started and her eyes started wondering, his heart started pounding in his ear. He had never exactly felt something like this before, but he had learned to go with his instincts and she was so close…

Naruto took a second that felt longer than anything else just tolean in. When he was barely an inch from her and her face was redder then blood he whispered with his heart pounding, "Can… Can I kiss you?"

* * *

 **An:** Here's some NaruHina, I'm sorry for the lack of that stuff. We'll just have to see what happens next time! I hope you enjoyed, if not, tell me why! Reviews are bae! And you guys are awesome!

 **IMPORTANT STUFF:** I entered NaNoWriMo, a November writing contest thing (check it out, it's a lot of fun). I have to write 30,000 words by the end of the month for a story so I'm not sure when the next chapter will go up. I'm working on something else for the contest and it takes up a lot of my writing time. I'll try to get the next chapter up on time, but it might be late.


	17. Chapter 17

**An:** The girl last chapter was nothing, just trying to make the story interesting you guys, I promise SasuSaku will happen! I'm not writing this for one person, I'm writing it for my own amusement and a group of people, so again it's really hard to please everyone. Please understand that I have to make compromises.

I'm trying to write and enjoy unless you guys think the NaruHina is overpowering or something then I think I'm going to keep it. If you think I should tone it down some then please seriously tell me, tell me why. I want to be an author someday, I really do, please never be afraid to give constructive criticism. I can only improve if I know where to improve, I know my writing isn't the best but I try and I want to know how to make it better. Thank you so much to all the people who have been so kind as to give genuine reviews!

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Cowards and Kisses**

* * *

 _Kiss_!? Did Naruto, whose body was gently lying on top of hers, ask to _kiss_ her? Hinata didn't know what to do, even in her fantasies it had never been like this… Their body heat was mingling and his lips were so close to hers… Her first kiss was supposed to be in a park, surrounded by beautiful blossoming trees, with Naruto right after they confessed their love for each other, not—

She stopped thinking and looked into his eyes for a second, they were so warm and inviting, so full of endless love for everyone and everything, so kind. It had only been a second since he asked, but it felt like five years having just been drowned in his blue eyes.

"Naruto—" She was cut off when he moved and she felt his gentle lips, not on hers, but between her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked something like that," he whispered on her skin before he pulled away, his touch still warm as he climbed off her.

"Naruto —no… I mean…" She was lost for words. She propped herself up and watched him brushing snow off his shirt, his face was bright red. She sat up and just stared, no words, as he gave her one of the most nervous smiles ever before he started walking away.

Regret. She would regret this forever, he had offered to kiss her, asked for her consent! And she hadn't answered… He must feel stupid, she felt stupid for sure. Gods she had totally blown it! She fell dramatically back into the snow and curled up to sulk in her disappointment.

* * *

Naruto was finally inside and ducked behind the wall, his breathing heavy. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," he whispered smacking his palm to his face. Who the hell randomly asks to kiss people!? Hinata had looked so petrified when he asked.

He groaned at the embarrassment not realizing he was standing right next to the living room where Sakura was sitting, her book down and her eyebrows raised above her glasses. He straightened up and thanked all the Gods Sasuke had left at some point so he didn't see this.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked marking her page and slowly closing her book, her eyes never leaving him. He knew his face was bright red, the word _stupid_ still running through his mind as his heart pounded in his ear.

"Haha… ha…" The most awkward laugh he had ever heard, he was an idiot! "I'm fine, just… um… fell over while training, yeah that's it!" he said pushing off the wall to give her a thumbs up.

"Naruto, you're honestly the worst liar I have ever met," Sakura said now taking off her reading glass and folding them up.

"It's nothing," he said rubbing the back of his neck. He was a total idiot! He should just run away now so he won't have to bare the embarrassment of being around Hinata.

Sakura gave that look, the spit-it-out look. "Naruto—"

"Oh, what's that Sasuke?" Naruto interrupted pretending to hear the Uchiha calling, "Yeah, I'll help you with that," he turned back to Sakura, "I got to go," he said giving a rather bad apologetic look before dashing upstairs to hide. He could hear Sakura sigh before he shut his door.

* * *

Sakura had chosen to sit on the same couch as Sasuke today, after months of nothing for some reason today she chose to sit with him. The other couch did occupy a sleeping Naruto at the moment, but it still unnerved Sasuke that she was so close. He kept his eyes on his book, looking at the lines but not reading them anymore. He kept going over the same line over and over, but he couldn't focus. Not when his chest ached this much, not when Sakura was so calm and close. He had the burning urge to run a hand through her hair, her annoying pink hair.

Why couldn't she just have sat else were?

Everything about her was difficult for him, everything she did made him feel _different_. Her closeness know made him strangely nervous and angry. Last night he had overheard her talking to Hinata about her love life, for some reason Hinata had sparked the conversation by asking how it felt to kiss someone. Of course, Sasuke had assumed Sakura hadn't touched anyone, not when she said she loved him so deeply, but he heard otherwise.

" _Kissing is nice, it depends really on how skilled the person is," Sakura explained as Sasuke sat against the wall listening from around the corner at the top of the stairs. Another sleepless night had him thinking he would go train, but he had stopped when he heard talking._

" _S-skilled?" Hinata repeated and he heard Sakura's warm giggle that seeped into his bones._

" _Yes, kissing can be just as intimate as other things, it's all in how tense they are, a kiss should be loose… It's hard to explain," Sakura sounded a little lost in thought toward the end.  
_

" _H-how many people have you kissed?" Hinata asked innocently and Sasuke found himself listening harder._

" _Oh…" Sakura sounded as if she was blushing, "A few people, while Sasuke was gone for all that time one of the things I found would let me forgot was other men…" Sakura seemed embarrassed as silence fell. Sasuke only listened, a scowl pulling on his face._

" _What do you mean?" What did she mean? Sasuke wasn't sure why he carried, but he listened still._

" _Um… Well I was so hopeless I didn't think it would matter if I_ saved myself _for Sasuke, so after I saw him after so long I was broken again. I met this one nice guy and he was gentle and understanding…" Sakura's voice fell into a hushed embarrassed confession._

 _Sasuke had really crushed her when he left, so much so she had started to lose hope of anything ever sparking, of being faithful to something that might never happen. He unclenched fists he didn't realize he had formed and released a largely strained breath. Not that he hadn't_ explored _in his rage and confusion those years ago when he was lost, but for some reason he prayed Sakura would never tell him who this 'one nice guy' was, he wasn't sure what he would do…_

Sasuke looked up from his book finally to give her the shortest look, just a glance, at her smooth features and sparkling eyes. He wasn't sure whether to be angry with her or let more guilt creep in. He didn't want to let any guilt come in so he just tried to stop caring.

* * *

Sasuke stared at his food, he had watched Sakura make this and the idea was pissing him off, expanding the holes in his soul. She made the food because she had too, to feed them, it didn't look like it was made with care anymore, just necessity.

He decided he wasn't hungry and looked up at the people sitting around the table. Today Naruto sat on his left, farthest from Hinata who sat at the head of the table. They had been acting weird for a full month now. They were close to eighteen now, but each day was becoming worse and worse. Hinata nor Naruto ever said why they were so awkward and just blushed profusely when Sakura asked them.

His eyes flicked from Naruto then to Hinata, even now just them being this close brought a tension in the room as they continued to lightly blush and avoid talking to each other. Sasuke just didn't like it because now no one talked at all, it was silent and tense.

Everyone else was almost done eating, Naruto was just moving the last pieces of his food while the girls were carefully finishing. He sighed loudly and got everyone's eyes since that had been the first sound the entire night. He stood up, his chair scrapping against the ground, "I'm not hungry," he announced taking his plate and leaving before anyone could argue. He shoved the plate wherever it fit in the fridge and headed outside.

The snow had mostly melted now, small piles were lying here and there, but it wasn't a hazard anymore. He already had his training gear on having planned on sparing, and his challenger the lone oak tree.

An Hour later and a good number of the leaves on the tree had fallen off from the repeated blows he had been practicing. It was becoming boring and he was growing more and more fed up, he wanted a real fight, something challenging.

His call was answered when Naruto swaggered over in his training gear. A determined finger was pointed at Sasuke who had stopped to watch the dobe approach, "Spar with me," Naruto said. Sasuke couldn't help a small energized smile creep on his face as he witnessed the same with Naruto.

"Hand to hand," He added not having his Kunai pouch on him anyway.

"Fine," And Naruto became serious. What Sasuke didn't know was Naruto was finally planning on talking with Sasuke but plans never go as laid out.

* * *

Naruto swung a fist and Sasuke dodged, Naruto was always open right after his punches and Sasuke took advantage of that. Sasuke shoved Naruto to the ground with a victorious smile, a gladiator winning a battle. "I win again," Sasuke said and watched as Naruto got up. They played this training "game" over and over, neither content on losing. Naruto could only think about how it had been a whole month from when he had caught Sasuke feeling up that poor teen, and the guy still didn't seem to get the message. Sasuke still couldn't see that Sakura wasn't the point of his anger.

"Yeah because you're being a dick about it," Naruto responded, he couldn't joke anymore after all his thoughts had started to kindle a fire of anger and it came out harsh as he shot his friend a side glance.

Sasuke only crossed his arms in response, as if he was above Naruto. It made the Jinchūriki want to rip him apart. "I've won fair and square," Sasuke responded, his emotions unreadable through that mask he wore.

Naruto's pent up rage was starting to poke through his barrier. "No, you haven't," he growled his hands clenching into fists as they stared the other down. Sasuke hadn't learned anything from what had been happing around him, the guy was oblivious! And that obliviousness was getting other people hurt. The air was heavy with tension as Sasuke stood straighter, his Rinnegan burning a hole in Naruto's soul. "You've been such an arrogant prick lately you can't even tell what's wrong and right," Naruto growled turning his body to Sasuke, a dare, a challenge.

Naruto tensed at the look he got from Sasuke, trying to keep his head high as Sasuke's expression dropped into a scowl then lifted slightly, a smile played on his lips. Sasuke's expression felt so _wrong_ , a snake's smile. "Why should I care," He responded, he looked like he was almost enjoying himself.

Naruto's nails were digging into his palms and he felt a scowl of his own growing, he didn't know how much longer he could hold back.

"Maybe you're just so weak you have to make excused," that was it, Sasuke had started to cross the line from friendly banter to trying to tick him off.

To hell with talking! Sasuke barely flinched when Naruto flung himself at the Uchiha. Sasuke grabbed the fist Naruto sent flying at his face. Naruto tried to attack with his other hand, but the teen grabbed that too, his grip deadly as they sent mental daggers at each other. "You have no place to call me weak," Naruto growled and he swept his foot out taking Sasuke by surprise and sending him to the ground. The distance was closed when Naruto pinned him and sent a fist flying at his face, Sasuke hadn't been able to block and his head was knocked to the side.

Sasuke turned back to him and Naruto knew he had unleashed the beast when he saw the black fire in his rival's eyes. Sasuke wrapped his legs around Naruto and twisted using all his weight and pinned Naruto instead. "Why can't you ever—" Sasuke's fist met his face, "—just stay—" Another blow to the other side of the face, so fast Naruto was started to regret attacking Sasuke, "—out of my business!" Sasuke growled and Naruto received another blow.

"Because you're not being you! You're being a dick!" Naruto growled in response and grabbed Sasuke's shoulders. He twisted them and Sasuke was on the bottom again. Naruto's rage was fueling his strength as he started punching Sasuke again. "I don't know why, but you've been a jerk!" Sasuke was struggling to block the fists, "Not just to me, but to Sakura! You don't deserve her!" Naruto growled and it was as if her name changed the air and Sasuke suddenly started taking the blows to the face.

* * *

Sasuke's chest was being compressed by the weight of Naruto as he saw his friend's fist rise then come slamming down on his bruising cheek bone. His neck snapping back and forth as Naruto continued. Sasuke should be fighting back, but the guilt he had been building up was starting to churn. Each blow he felt less and less pain. "Fight me!" Naruto roared and Sasuke's neck whipped to the side as he was struck again. Sasuke only looked back at him ready for the next blow. "Fight me!" Naruto repeated and started shaking him by the shoulders. "It's like your leaving again!" He said and another fist came flying at his face, but this time Sasuke stopped it by flipping over and barely giving Naruto enough time to think as he started beating his friends face in. Naruto started grunting with each blow and continued fighting him to break free, but Sasuke's blood was boiling now.

The air left his lungs as he was knocked off Naruto with such force he rolled for a little before come to a stop. His eyes shot up as he started getting up and he spotted Sakura standing over Naruto, her face full of rage. "What's happening here!?" she demanded. Sasuke got up, taller than her now, his breath heavy as Naruto stood too and they locked eyes for a second both smoldering in their anger. Sasuke touched the side of his face and winced at the shot of pain that came from his bruising cheek.

"You can't face your own stupid problems," Naruto growled as they both ignored Sakura and the blond stomped closer pointing a menacing finger, his bloody face still full of rage. "You know what," Naruto hissed now only a few feet away now, "You're a _coward_ ," He spat the words in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke clenched his fisted again, his breathing was not slowing in the least, "Shut up," he growled having nothing better, no argument.

"Guys, what is going—" Sakura started.

"Stop trying to fix everything," Sasuke growled turning his attention to the woman who had started to approach them but stopped at his glare. "Why won't you just keep her nose out of things?" Sasuke asked and Naruto held up an arm to block him from Sakura. His eyes met the Jinchūriki's and Naruto seemed to say _stop_ with his eyes alone.

Sasuke's rage threatened to punch Naruto In the gut just so he could say what was on his mind to Sakura, Sakura who had been the point of his rage. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm digging his fingers into his rivals flesh as he glared at him.

"Sakura, why don't you say something? Maybe you can try to fix everything, like you always try," Sasuke called mockingly, taking his eyes off of Naruto to see Sakura's brows were lowered slightly and a small frown was forming, pity.

Sasuke wanted to rip her apart and swung a fist at Naruto trying to get to her. Naruto grunted but caught the blow only making Sasuke angrier. A deep animalistic growl escaped him, their eyes locked and both full of fire, " _let me through_."

Naruto didn't respond and only gripped his fist tighter. Sasuke swung again releasing his arm and aiming for the blonds bruising face. Naruto dodged the blow and took advantage of Sasuke's sloppy anger filled moves, releasing him for barely a second before shoving on his exposed chest, sending him to the ground with a loud thud. Sasuke grunted as pain shot through his back, the ground hard from winter. Naruto didn't give him enough time to recover before pinning his arms, his thighs digging into Sasuke's side painfully.

"Calm down," Naruto said with a sudden calm that made Sasuke look at him. Naruto was breathing just as heavily as he was, blood trailing down from the blondes face as their eyes met, calm contrasting with rage.

"Let go," Sasuke breathed, thrashing. He didn't want to stop. He didn't want to be empty. Rage was better than nothing and Sakura was his target.

"Sasuke, you need to get ahold of yourself," Naruto said his calmness rupturing a little when a growl tangled with his words and his brows lowered.

" _Let me go_ ," Sasuke growled pulling back his lips as if to show fangs he didn't have.

" _No_ ," Naruto snarled right back, tightening his grip on Sasuke's wrists to the point he thought they might break. Naruto's eyes seemed to be deepening into dark purple as if his eyes were becoming red, or on the verge of it at least.

Sasuke needed to get free, Sakura was so close and he needed to tell her what he had been thinking for months, release his rage. He could use Naruto's anger against him and try to force him to use Kyuubi in his rage and have the seal activate. So Sasuke growled again, " _I'll tear you apart,"_ He threatened and began to struggle again.

"Sasuke," Damn Naruto was good at holding in Kyubi! Where was all this calmness coming from? "Calm down, you're making a scene for nothing."

"Shut up—"

"Sakura isn't your problem, you ar—"

" _Shut. Up_." Sasuke said through clenched teeth, his nails digging into his palms as he prayed for Naruto to stop talking, stop giving him questions and statements he couldn't argue with.

Sasuke started feeling his anger and rage slipping away, he couldn't hold on anymore, not when Naruto was keeping him back. His shoulders slacked and his entire body went limp as he felt that emptiness again that pulled on his eyelids.

"Sasuke, take deep breaths," Sakura's voice was next to him and Naruto's grip relaxed a little, but he didn't release him. Sasuke aloud Sakura's voice to run threw him and burn his emptiness, it hurt but it wasn't nothing anymore, she filled him with her presence. He was so transfixed by the strange feeling that he didn't realize how long he had laid their till Sakura returned from apparently being gone with ice, which was placed on his forehead. He finally felt Naruto's weight leave him and he let his chest rise in a great sigh. "Stay still," Sakura ordered and Sasuke was too tired to argue, he let her place her gentle fingers on his face and heal the wounds he deserved.

* * *

Sasuke didn't want to get up. They had left him on the field, simply thrown a blanket over him and left him on the freezing earth, alone. He scowled at the bird that flew overhead. Naruto had started it, he told himself it was Naruto's fault.

Sating up, his freezing body arguing, he groaned as he realized an injury had been left, maybe gone unnoticed. He gingerly placed a hand to his ribs and hissed, one was badly bruised. He tried to ignore it and stood, the cold wisps of leftover winter air pricking his bare chest.

He grudgingly grabbed the blanket and trudged back to the house. The cement floor of the locker room sent more chills through him as he walked through it. It was quite inside, the gray light filtering in through the windows, but it was warm and that's all he cared about. His stomach growled, but he walked past the kitchen, ignoring Naruto who shot him a glare from where he leaned against the counter. _Coward_ , Naruto's words repeated in his head again as he passed through the blondes glare.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" He stopped and met Sakura's worried eyes.

"Yeah," he lied and she seemed surprised by the softness of his voice, he didn't want to be mad at her, he couldn't really. Not when her worried look started burning his emptiness again. Not being able to meet her eyes anymore he looked away casually and pushed past her. He couldn't be angry, but he wasn't happy.

* * *

 **An:** Sorry guys, this chapter isn't too long. I'm writing for NaNoWriMa and reading an amazing book so I don't have too much time anymore. With thanksgiving break, I'll be able to probably pump out another chapter! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! If you didn't, tell me why! Reviews are bae!


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:** It's been forever! Oh god guys, I'm sorry. I got caught up in NaNo. I think I'm just gonna wrap up this story, I had more drama planned, but I feel you guys have had enough. They'll be like one chapter after this, and if you beg really hard, and epilogue.

* * *

 **Chapter eighteen: Guilty awakening**

* * *

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair as he leaned against the back of the chair, trying not to touch his bruised face. It seemed Sakura had left a few bruises from his fight with Naruto, he didn't mind them, though. He didn't much mind anything at the moment. It felt refreshing.

"Sorry about the face," Naruto apologized, a smug smile on his lips as he plopped down on the couch with him.

Sasuke let a shrug role off his shoulders before he slung an arm over the back of the couch. "It doesn't hurt as much as you're hoping."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the lightness in his voice and opened his mouth to say something but Sakura cut in, "So guys…" She sat down on the opposite couch and looked at her hands, "I asked you guys to come here" —Sakura had asked him while he had been sharpening a kunai before she scuttled off so he didn't have much chance to object— "because I met with Kakashi yesterday."

Naruto tensed next to him, the atmosphere shifting in a matter of seconds.

"I'm…" She glanced at Sasuke, their eyes meeting, "I'm taking on another mission, starting tomorrow."

"You're leaving this mission?" Naruto asked quietly.

Sakura broke their gaze and looked at her hands again, "I decided I needed to get out of Konoha for a little… So I took a mission in Suna to train the medics at their hospital," She swallowed, "For a year."

His heart skipped a beat.

"What?" Naruto leaned forward, his expression putting his hurt feelings on display.

"I'll be back…" She was cut off.

"a _year_?" Naruto looked a little angry now, "Sakura are you sure—"

"Yes, she's sure Naruto," Sasuke hissed sitting straighter as his stomach tightened.

Sakura looked at him, her lips parted, "I'm sorry Sasuke, I just…" She looked away again.

"I'm not mad, it's your life," Lies. Mostly lies. He wasn't mad, but he cared and he couldn't explain in what way… but he didn't like the idea of her being gone. It made something in him uneasy.

Sakura's hurt expression dropped into a scowl and she stood up, her footsteps echoing as she stomped upstairs.

Sasuke stared at her seat. Was it something he said?

"Dude," Naruto gave him an almost pitting expression, "I may be ignorant when it comes to woman, but even I can tell that was cruel."

"What? what did I do?" Sasuke asked.

"'It's your life'" Naruto repeated before rolling his eyes and standing up. Sasuke scowled after him, and before he knew it he was alone.

Suna… for a year, the words echoed in his head and he clenched his fists. She was leaving because of him and he knew it. Good.

—No… he didn't think that was good… it actually hurt a lot more than he would ever like to admit.

* * *

It's your life, thanks, Sasuke. Geez, he really just doesn't care. Sakura scowled at her clothes as she folded them. She was leaving tomorrow and all he had to say was 'it's your life'.

She sighed and ran a hand down the shirt. What type of reaction had she been expecting anyway? She was leaving because of him, he shouldn't care. He wouldn't hurt like she had wanted, she had only hurt Naruto if anything.

She groaned and slowly lowered her forehead to the floor and closed her eyes. A whole year in Suna. She hadn't even really thought about that yet, just how it would give her time to… to what? Sakura wasn't even sure why she was leaving. Besides to teach medical ninjutsu she didn't know her other motivation for going. She had wanted to leave this mission because of Sasuke, but was she also taking a year-long mission away because of him also? Why had she agreed to a year in the stupid dessert?

Sakura blinked and straightened when she heard footsteps. She glanced to the door and saw Sasuke standing there, tall and still as he met her eyes. Those black voids she had come to know looked darker than normal as if something heavy lay on his shoulders. He looked away after a second and continued on, his footsteps heavy.

She reached a hand out to call after him, then, stopped. He didn't care. Her fingers curled a little as she pulled back her hand. She stared at the clothes again, but didn't touch them, she didn't do much of anything for a long time.

* * *

Sasuke thought he would have been out punching a tree or something because of how compressed he felt, but he found himself on the roof instead. The last whispers of winter air kissing his cheek and running a cold finger down his spine.

A sunset was blooming before him, it's colors reaching over the trees. The explosion of orange and yellow and purples only made him feel smaller.

Seeing Sakura's folded clothes had awakened something that made him want to disappear. All he could do was walk away from her room as the awakened emotion sank its claws into him. She had been folding her clothes to leave for Suna for a year, because of him.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip and tightened his intertwined fingers as he watched the oranges of the sky turn purple. He couldn't find that anger anymore. He didn't know where it had gone, but it only left room for other emotions. Emotions he would much rather choose anger over. Why did Naruto have to beat it all out of him?

Sasuke released a breathy laugh and ran a hand through his hair again. Why was he watching this stupid sunset? It wasn't making him feel any less guilty for everything he had done to her.

* * *

Naruto knew Sakura needed to get away from Sasuke, those two were not in the right place at the moment, but he still couldn't help being a little hurt. He was hoping she would stick around to the end of this stupid Jutsu and be there to see it dispelled, but he couldn't help feeling she gave up. She had every right to, of course, but still.

Naruto played with a Kunai absently as he watched the sun setting from his window, his head resting against the wall as he thought. The house was tense and he knew he was part of the reason. His stupid question with Hinata in the snow was still haunting them and he wasn't sure what to do about it. He wanted to explain how she made him feel, but he wasn't even sure how she made him feel.

Naruto hissed when he felt his thumb split from accidentally running it over the edge of the blade. He looked at his thumb and at the blood welling from the stinging wound. He sighed and placed the kunai down, swinging his legs over the bed and heading to the bathroom.

A small scowl fell on his face when he saw both the bathroom doors closed, downstairs then. Padding down the stairs, he felt his blood running down his finger and dripping. "Shit," Naruto whispered, not wanting to be dripping blood everywhere he hurried into the hall.

He stopped right before he ran into Hinata. Her lavender eyes swept over him then locked on the hand he was holding up. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, just cut myself on a Kunai…" he admitted going to rub the back of his neck then stopping when he remembered he was bleeding.

"Do you want me to wrap it?" Hinata asked quietly, "Sakura taught me a little…" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear looking away.

"Um… sure," He shrugged and followed her into the bathroom. The Hyuga gestured for him to sit down on the side of the tub, he obeyed and she kneeled before him.

Hinata hesitantly turned his hand, "I don't know any medical ninjutsu, but we have bandages," She spoke silently, inspecting the small but deep cut.

Naruto simply nodded, ignoring the tingling sensation he got from her simply touching his hand. He watched her release him and turn to dig through the drawers underneath the sink. She approached him again with a washcloth and some ace bandages.

He let her do her thing and instead focused on her face. He could visibly see her face reddening the longer he stared and couldn't help but smile. "Your really cute," he told her and she froze. He chuckled a little as she quickly tried to finish up, "I didn't mean… I… Whatever," He shook his head. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why was talking to her so hard? and why did he feel the need to let her know his thoughts?

Hinata finished and was about to pull away, but he gripped her hand. Those endless lavender eyes looked up at him, her face calm. "What can I do to make you comfortable?" he asked making sure not to hold her too tightly that he might hurt her.

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata asked, not breaking their eyes contact.

"I mean," he leaned a little more to elaborate his informing tone, "you're always so shy and like running away from me, what can I do to make you more comfortable?" He asked trying not to blush himself.

"Oh... " She swallowed, probably uncomfortable at his unwavering eye contact. He ripped his gaze away from her and look at their hand instead, his bandaged one swallowing her delicate yet strong one.

Naruto looked up as the silence dragged on, her eyes had become fuzzy and distant as she looked at their hands. Oh, he was stupid. So stupid. He didn't much mind, though, it made him a ridiculously confident idiot, and he wasn't sure he could move without it.

Hinata's eyes snapped to him as tipped her head back by gently hooking a finger under her chin. He was so stupid. Maybe if he was smarter he could just talk to her, but he wasn't smarter, he was a complete idiot.

He gave her a second to give a sign, anything that what he wanted to do was okay. She only kept staring and when he leaned in she didn't move, sign enough for him.

Words or not, he hoped this spoke his thoughts for him.

With years of training, being swift was part of who he was, who they were, and they both easily moved. Finally, _finally_ closing the gap between them as their lips met. He closed his eyes, relief washing over him. Her lips were soft against his and he couldn't help reaching out to touch her further. Gently caressing her neck, he leaned in farther, trying to bring her closer.

He moved his hand so their fingers were intertwined as he tried to get closer, running his other hand through her hair as he started moving his mouth more. She put a hand on his shoulder and he felt her nails gently graze his exposed neck.

He gently pulled back and met her eyes, he pulled back even more when he saw she was tearing up. "What is it?" he asked as a tear slid down her face. "I-I'm sorry," he naturally apologized to her out of fear.

"No, no… It's okay, I'm just…" Her face broke out into a huge smile, "really happy."

He smiled at her, but she got to him first and soon she was pressed against him, their lips together.

Naruto couldn't remember how long they sat there kissing, but it was too short.

* * *

 **AN** : Sorry guys, I wrote this at like 1 so it might be short and brief, but I need sleep too. I felt I should at least upload something. Next chapter is the last so be prepared for that stuff I guess. Please review, I know I'm full of cheesy scenes, hope they weren't too awful! I hope you enjoyed and reviews are bae!


	19. Chapter 19

An: To the one person who asked all the questions last chapter, here are your answers. 1. It was originally gonna be humor, but things changed, It just got dark, sorry man. 2. come all, get some nonangst Sasusaku moments in this chapter! 3. We will find out why Sasuke's a dick to Sakura.

Now, here is the final chapter. I don't know what else to say other than, please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19: Not so Final Goodbyes

* * *

Sakura felt like she was betraying them, standing there with a suitcase in hand. She was leaving them for Suna…

No one had talked the entire morning, except for Naruto who whispered to Hinata every now and then making her blush and giggle. At least, they seemed to be getting along.

Sasuke hadn't spoken a word, though, not even to Naruto or Hinata, he just stood there blankly.

Now they were walking —still silently— to the village gates. Sakura focused on Hinata and Naruto as she walked, interested in what had happened between them. They walked close together, talking quietly. Hinata wasn't blushing, which was by far the most interesting fact about the situation. Naruto leaned over close enough to kiss her cheek and whispered something, making her blush and shove him playfully.

Something in her chest ached, she had wanted a relationship like that once… Sakura glanced at Sasuke, he was staring ahead, but his glossy eyes told her she wasn't seeing anything. His raven black hair was uncombed, black strands dancing along his face with the breeze. His posture was straight, as always, but his shoulders were slumped as if something was pushing on them.

She wasn't sure how she felt about him anymore. He had stopped being aggressive, and became quiet again, a different type of silence, though. She couldn't explain it, but it was like he could be a ghost.

Sasuke's black eyes flicked to her, and their gazes met for a split second before she looked away. She's not betraying them. She's not betraying him. Anything she does will be for the greater good…

Sakura felt heavy as she walked, each step was an effort. Every inch closer to the village gates was a lifetime.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't slept at all, having been up all night contemplating how he had hurt Sakura. He had really hurt her, in so many ways, over so much time, years and years. He had threatened her life, tricked her, shoved his own stupid anger at her.

He was a monster.

He deserved the guilt that had kept him awake, that isolated him now. Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura were at his side as they walked Sakura to the gates. They were talking, but he couldn't hear them. He was walking, but he wasn't moving. It was like he was in a bubble.

All he could do was watch. Sasuke just couldn't take his eyes off Sakura. The way she walked, the way she talked, how the early morning sunlight caught in her pink hair. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but that bubble kept him from moving.

Before Sasuke was ready, the gates appeared. Sunlight shone through them as if something fabulous awaited beyond them, something Sakura was leaving for.

It felt so wrong because the aura of the gates was crushing. It was as if they would close the instant she was beyond and trap her. Keep her from him forever. Maybe that was a good thing…

* * *

They stopped in front of the wooden gates, all was silent as they stared at the road beyond. After a minute, Sakura stepped forward and turned to them. Naruto and Hinata were smiling faintly at her, Sasuke only stared at her, as if he could see something she couldn't in herself.

"Thank you," She said, to on one in particular. "Thank you for allowing me to do this.."

"Enjoy yourself," Naruto told her, giving a lopsided smile.

"Do have fun Sakura-chan," Hinata said.

"Make sure" Naruto added, "to shoot a text every now and then."

"Of course," Sakura said, giving them a small smile, all she could muster. They stood in more silence for a second before Naruto stepped forward and brought her into a hug.

"Come back some day, we all need you," Naruto whispered, squeezing her tightly.

She couldn't respond and only nodded as her throat closed up. Her eyes stung as Naruto released her, Hinata giving her a small farewell nod.

Sakura's eyes slid over to Sasuke. Her heart-stopping. He was smiling at her.

Not a very large smile, just a small on, real enough to make his eyes sparkle. Real enough to finally drive her to tears. She wanted to hug him goodbye, to thank him for what small smile he have her, but she couldn't. She couldn't say anything to him, she couldn't find the words.

Sasuke said nothing as tears slid down her face and she gave him a small shaky nod. He didn't move, the sun shining on his face, making him glow just a little. She wanted to reach out, but instead whipped her eyes and turned to the gates.

Sakura didn't look back as she took a single step forward. Her foot leaving the stone of the village and landing on the dirt of the road. From there each step became a rhythm, every movement forced, as though if she stopped she wouldn't be able to continue.

She wasn't sure if they were still watching or not, and she couldn't stop herself from glancing over her shoulder, for only a second. Her mouth dried as she spotted a Sasuke still standing, alone, only a small figure in the distance. She swore on every god she knew that something sparkled on Sasuke's cheek, something sliding down slowly.

Sakura looked away, her heart beating against her chest like an animal in a cage. A memory flashed in her head, the one where she and Sasuke had been alone, and they had laughed and smiled and been happy before all of this happened. Before he became the darkness she had feared again.

Sakura didn't stop walking as she realized why she was leaving. As she realized she was taking another step to try to forget him.

* * *

Sasuke watched as Sakura slowly turned into a speck. When he could barely see her, and he stood alone, he allowed himself to cry. He allowed the tears he didn't know he was holding in. He didn't move, only stood and watched.

He felt so guilty, so awful. She left, and somehow that made it all the worse. He wanted to rip the world apart just for a second longer with her, even if she hated him, even if she never wanted to see him again. She only left an hour ago, and he missed her so much it hurt.

Sasuke had hurt her so much in the past, and now, when he had realized that, he couldn't find the words to apologize. He had wanted to hug her and cry and tell her he was sorry, but he hadn't. He didn't want to make it harder for her to leave.

Why was he such an idiot!? Why does he care so much!? Why is this so hard!? Why?

Sasuke hadn't realized it, but the walls he had built, the ones to keep out everything, had cracked, and now they were crumbling before him. Everything came back, feelings he had forgotten, and memories he hadn't gotten back at first now flooded him.

He fell to his knees, bone hitting stone and sending a shudder through him. He remembered everything now, he had though he did before, but now he really remembers. He had been so angry, so usually rage filled, because he didn't want to hurt Sakura, and he had, it had set him off. He had thought it easier to hurt her further then try to get her back.

One memory struck him so hard he felt he was going to throw up as it spread through him. He had been with her one night, Naruto had left and he had stayed, he had stayed and ended up laughing and smiling with her, just her and him. He remembered clearly now, so clearly, that that had been the night that had truly changed him. Seeing a smile on her face that night that he had bloomed, it had revealed something he had been trying to deny for so long. Something he had tried to deny again.

Sasuke loved Sakura.

* * *

Sakura wasn't seeing anything anymore, wasn't hearing, wasn't smelling, everything was a blur as she continued on. To Suna, to forget Sasuke, the man she so stupidly still loved. Each step became harder, her face stiff with tears and her chest hurting. She was abandoning them, she was running away and it was too late to turn back.

Why did she still love him?

She knew… it was for that stupid weird hope, maybe more of a dream, that there was some part of the Sasuke she loved still there. Hoping he had come out of his journeys fine, but she wasn't sure why her love for him hadn't gone away. It was clear he hated her…

Something slammed into her, not physically, but something stopped her from taking another step. She came to a stop and her vision focused again, she felt a pull of some sort, something calling to her. She had never felt a pull like this before, so strong just asking and begging her to turn around.

Sakura slowly, so very, very slowly, turned her head to glance over her shoulder. Her eyes wandered around the path behind her, nothing.

She turned back but didn't move. She stood there for a few minutes, watching a snake slowly slither across the path. Sakura waited, for what, she didn't know… but she couldn't take another step, just as she had feared.

Sakura finally forced herself to move, and she found herself taking a delicate step. Her foot hadn't even touched the earth again when she stopped and slowly her head, that pull calling to her again. Before her eyes had flicked to behind her, she heard it. She heard footsteps. She heard him before he wrapped his arms around her.

Sasuke had his arms around her before his presence met her fully. He gripped her clothes so tightly she might have thought he would float away if he let go. His hand so gently caressed her head as his beating heart sounded against her ear.

"S-Sasuke?" She managed to choke out. He had run after her…

The Uchiha loosened his grip just a little so he could look at her, his black eyes so alive, even he had started to tear up. He didn't say anything, but she knew the words he was trying to convey as he stared at her. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, the Sasuke she loved had survived…

Sakura didn't move, or jump, or squeak when she felt lips against her own. He had lived and he had come for her. She gripped him and felt tears of her own welling up, tears of joy. He was gentle as they kissed, it wasn't lustful, but calm and passionate.

"Forgive me," he whispered so quietly she was sure it could have been blown away if there was a breeze.

"Of course." He kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He had survived and he was hers now, all hers.

* * *

That kiss had changed everything, but nothing at the same time. Sakura had returned to the village if only to convince to Hokage that Sasuke should come with her. And they had gone to Suna together, hand in hand. A full year they had together, it may have been broken up with the mission, but they spent as much time together as possible.

The Jutsu had finally ended, being rather anticlimactic, only waking him from his sleep for a second, before he had dozed back to sleep next to Sakura.

A year passed quickly and before they knew it Konoha lay a few steps away. A small party was thrown at their return, and news of Naruto's and Hinata's first kid brought much excitement. A day later Naruto had been announced Hokage at Kakashi's retirement and a ceremony was held, the whole village had showed up to greet their new Hokage.

Naruto's first act as Hokage had been wedding his two best friends. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Uchiha were finally happy, after all, that had happened, happiness had not abandoned them. In fact, it seemed happiness had saved its most extreme form for them.

They had each other, forever.

* * *

Epilogue

Sasuke was ready to rip Naruto's throat out and had been planning how the whole trip home. The new Hokage had sent him on a six-month long mission, not only had he missed Naruto's first borns birth, but he was afraid he would miss his own.

Sasuke didn't bother saying hi to the gate guards as he dashed past them like a bolt of lightning. He was jumping through the Hokage's window in a matter of seconds and spared no time as he shot Naruto a long glare. Naruto, who looked like he hadn't slept in a week only glanced at him before straightening.

"Sasuke," He greeted, taking a deep breath as if he knew exactly what horrors were playing in Sasuke's head.

"I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth." Sasuke pulled back his lips in a growl.

"Geez man!" Naruto threw his hands out in front of him, "Who peed in your cereal?"

Sasuke gave him a glare before his face broke out into a small smile, "I finished," He threw the scroll on the desk, "I'll kill you later, for now, I'm going home."

Sasuke was opening the door to leave as he heard Naruto scrambling around, "Sasuke you might want to…!"

Sasuke slammed the door shut and walked down the stairs. Exhaustion suddenly flooded him and he found himself walking home instead of running. Konoha soon became alive with life as the city life popped up, the sun slowly setting over the huge buildings. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to Sakura when he returned, she would surely be mad that he had taken so long on his mission, even though it wasn't his fault, and smack him around a bit. She was sure to be in the very late stages of pregnancy by now, and she was crankier than ever when he had left.

He was most worried about how she was doing if she had been taking care of herself okay from when he left. She hadn't called him for days now and hadn't picked up when he had called. He was sure she was fine from Naruto's smile alone, but he still worried. Maybe she had lost her phone… Or maybe something else had happened…

Sasuke shoved the thoughts away for the moment and breathed in the smell of trees as he turned onto the driveway that led to their house, snuggled in the forest away from the loud city. As he approached the house, lights from inside and music playing told him she was home. He smiled as he recognized the instrumental music Sakura so very much loved.

As he stepped onto the veranda her voice drifted over to him, her humming and some muffled words, making it sound like she was half talking to someone. When he soundlessly slid the door open the smell of food wafted past him and her laugh resonated through him as she chuckled at something. He gently placed his bag and took off his shoes, trying not to make a sound. He crept down the hall and took a deep breath before taking a step around the corner to the kitchen.

His breath caught when he saw her, it had been so long. Her hair had grown out and she was in sweats, her back turned to him as she looked down at something. He cleared his throat and she froze, her humming cut off. She turned to him, "Sasuke" she breathed.

Sasuke was about to say something, but he stopped, his eyes finding what she had been looking at. In her arms, she held a small bundle, and her pregnancy weight was all gone. Had he missed it

She crossed the room and gently took his hand, holding it tightly and bring his gaze to her eyes. "I missed you," She whispered, holding his hand to her cheek.

"I missed you too," He whispered and his eyes wandered back to the bundle she held.

She followed his gaze and her face broke out into a sad smile, tears welling up. "Sasuke, meet Sarada, your daughter."

Sasuke's spirit dropped, he had missed it. But, it was a fleeting feeling as she turned the bundle to show him his child. A small baby face lay beneath the pink bundle of blankets, tiny hands gripping the blanket. Huge black eyes met his own as his daughter gazed up at him curiously. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"You can hold her you big dummy," Sakura laughed gently and held out the baby. Sasuke gingerly took her from his wife, the baby drooled a little as she opened her mouth and held out a small hand. "She's already too much like you," Sakura said quietly with a smile. He held out his finger and the tiny Uchiha wrapped her small hand around it. He tried to fight back tears as he smiled down at her.

Sasuke looked up at Sakura and smiled, bring her in for a half-hug. They both watched Sarada stuff a hand in her mouth as they watched her. "She's beautiful," he whispered turning to Sakura and exchanged a small passionate kiss with her.

"She has your good looks," Sakura joked lightly. Sasuke laughed, for the first time in months, he could hold his family and smile.

* * *

"Your lucky, man," Naruto said to Sasuke, his eyes focused on his son a few feet away as the boy played with Sarada. Now six-months-old the two babies could crawl around and Sarada was now gently smacking Baruto's chubby leg.

Sasuke glanced at the blonde next to him, "what do you mean?"

"Your's is quite." Naruto smiled.

"Not when she's hungry," Sakura spoke up from where she sat on the couch with Hinata. The two woman watching them.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed, remembering all the fits she had had so far.

"Bah, bah, bah!" Baruto called getting all the adults attention as the child slowly tipped and fell over.

"What is it?" Naruto asked in a 'baby voice' crawling over to his son and scooping him up.

Sasuke scooted closer to Sarada and gently brushed her hair. He glanced at Sakura and raised an eyebrow, do I have to play with her anymore? he asked wordlessly.

Sakura gave him a smug smile, "Sasuke just play with her, she loves you very much. It's like payback for us having to take care of you two."

"Fine," Sasuke grumbled looking back at his daughter who watched Naruto lifting Baruto up with a fist in her small mouth. He reached out a hand and placed her on his lap, smiling down at her as he carefully tickled her. She giggled loudly and started wiggling, slapping him with her drool covered fist. She was so small, so fragile, he was afraid to pick her up most of the time. He still feared of hurting her, so he was painstakingly gentle with her.

Naruto and Hinata soon left, Baruto breaking out into tears. Sasuke was a little glad they left, he was exhausted. He had crawled into bed a soon as possible.

Sasuke lay in the dim moonlight smiling at Sakura, who's face had already gone slack with sleep. Sarada made a small noise and he looked down at the baby curled up against her mother. Sakura subconsciously tightened her grip on the child. He loved them so much, it always knocked the air out of him when he realized that every day and night. He loved them and they loved him.

He watched his daughter and wife doze off. Moonlight shone down on them, encircling the bed, shining on all three of them as Sasuke fell asleep. Only bright days could lay ahead, he wouldn't allow anything else, wouldn't accept anything but a life of love for his new family.

* * *

An: I don't know what to say, guys… Thank you for reading! It means sooooooooooooooo much to me! I can't express how much your support and constructive criticism helped! I hoped I ended it in a way that pleased everyone! This chapter was very short, but I didn't feel it needed to be too long to wrap it up. With this done I can now really focus on writing a book! Like I said, I want to be an author someday and I know I can write so much better than all of this, but it was really a growing point for me. Thank you for the support and your reviews will still be helpful! Feel free to review long after this is finished! Thank you again, your guys are great and I hope you enjoyed.

I might be writing more fanfictions, not Naruto ones anymore, though, I'm afraid the show has ended and the fandom is dwindling. I loved this show, but if anything I'll probably be writing fanfiction for some of the books I'm reading (Throne of Glass, Court of Thorns and Roses, Eragon, Percy Jackson, etc…) since I've found myself reading more than watching.

Thanks for the support, peace out scrub lords! 3 love you guys.


End file.
